Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Zone of Silence
by T-Rock14
Summary: Five months after the events of Project: Resurrection, the Freedom Fighters and Autobots are in a pitiful state. But after they make a startling discovery, they find a perfect opportunity to gain a foothold in their struggle against Dr Robotnik and the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Day

**Chapter 1: A Dark Day**

 _ **Knothole, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 2013, 11:30 am**_

The wind blew aggressively as snow fell upon the floor, a wintry airstrike of frozen water, hitting the floor gently. Accompanying the weather was considerable darkness, a sky of grey covering the sky. The cold was numbing, so much so that most of Knothole's inhabitants stayed indoors, only coming out if they really needed to. Thankfully for any Autobots braving the blizzard, they were able to resist the extreme temperatures.

One such Autobot was Code Red, struggling against the sheer force of the wind. Snow pattered lightly against his armour and chassis. He had just got back from his patrol, trying to get to Autobot Headquarters, in order to get out of the atrocious weather, and in order to check up on the latest details from his team of Autobots. His headlights lit the way in front of him helping him find his way in the almost night-like darkness. Adding to this was the night-vision visor that currently covered his eyes and helped him to see in the pitch black of the winter. He usually used them for night-time, but as winter in Knothole was basically night-time permanently, he had no qualms about using his abilities for other things. As he walked, he looked at everyone within their homes, all of them looking cosy and warm. But underneath all that, Code Red knew, was a grim feeling. And Code Red knew why: Things had been going badly for the Knothole Freedom Fighters the past several months, what with the Decepticons and Robotnik now having a major trump card over the Freedom Fighters in Code Red's resurrected brother, Code Black. Code Red's face hardened at the thought of his 'brother'. Ever since being resurrected by Wildfire five months ago, Code Black had used his knowledge of Code Red's personality and usual tactics to discern where the Freedom Fighters would strike. And so far, it had worked. This had resulted in Sally calling off all future raids while she and the others adapted their tactics. They had flirted with several different new tactical patterns, but all of these had been stopped by overwhelming Decepticon force, which had nearly resulted in the capture of one or two key Knothole Freedom Fighters on more than one occasion. After getting the latest weather reports, Code Red planned to discuss the Freedom Fighters' next move with Sally, the Freedom Fighters' leader.

With this and other thoughts roaming his mind, Code Red trudged on, close to reaching the HQ.

* * *

 _ **Autobot Command Post, not long later…**_

"Top of the morning to you all." Code Red remarked as he entered the main centre of his command post. The remark was meant as a joke, but just added to the gloomy mood of the Autobots. "So much for trying to act positive." Code Red said as he walked over to Patch-Up, his chief medical officer: "Yo, Patch-Up. Any updates?"

"None, Commander. Zee veather does not look like it vill let up anytime soon." Patch-Up said, handing Code Red a datascreen.

Code Red took one look and scowled, handing it back. "Guess we're gonna have to call off tomorrow's raid, then."

"Zough, I have noticed some strange energy fluctuations coming from Robotropolis." Patch-Up said.

"What kind of fluctuations?" Code Red inquired.

"I have no idea. Nicole keeps saying zat zey are unlike anyzing she has ever seen." Patch-Up replied.

Code Red's scowl deepened. "Keep working on it. The moment you and Nicole find anything, let me know ASAP. Got it?"

"Got it." Patch-Up said as he went about his work once more.

Turning away from Patch-Up, Code Red surveyed the area. His command post was filled with activity, such as Skystrike and Rotorstorm conversing nearby, Shockshot reading from a data-screen, and Side-Arm cleaning his weapons. Oil-Leak was likely over at Rotor's workshop, working on something. Last time Code Red had spoken to Oil-Leak, the Autobot engineer and technician had told him that he and Rotor were acting on a theory they'd heard from Uncle Chuck, Sonic the Hedgehog's uncle. Upon enquiry into what the theory was, Code Red had been met with a response that the information had been told to Oil-Leak and Rotor 'in the strictest confidence', and that no-one else could know, especially Sally or Code Red himself. Code Red had decided to leave them to their own devices, as both had become quite reclusive as they worked on whatever they were doing. Whatever it was, Code Red hoped they knew what they were doing. Then again, they probably did. He was driven from thought by seeing Side-Arm walk up to him.

"So, what's our next move?" Side-Arm asked.

"At the moment, I don't know." Code Red said. "I'm planning on heading over to Sally and getting her input on what we should do. If tomorrow's raid _is_ going ahead, we're going to have to get ready. From what me and Sally discussed, tomorrow's raid is going to be a simple info-gathering mission. The only thing we seem to be succeeding with nowadays."

Oil-Leak frowned. "How can we tell if we're gonna succeed this time?"

"Like I said: I don't know." Code Red said as he turned away from his second in command and headed back out into the blizzard.

* * *

 _ **Knothole Command Centre, 12:15 pm**_

Code Red entered the main part of Sally's command post to find her deep in conversation with none other than her brother, Prince Elias.

Sally quickly noticed Code Red and said: "I know you're there, Code Red. Come and join in."

Code Red walked over and knelt down so that he could see Elias and Elias could see him.

The Acting King of Mobius didn't look good at the moment. His eyes were bloodshot from losing sleep, and his dark auburn hair, normally neatly combed back, was unkempt. The current state of things seemed to be wearing on his front too. "Afternoon, Code Red." Elias said drearily.

"Afternoon to you as well, Elias." Code Red replied. His demeanour was professional, the way he usually appeared when in Elias' presence. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"Sally's thinking we should try and combine our forces again to try and lighten the load on both of our respective teams' backs." Elias said. She's proposed that while my men fight alongside your Autobots, her and the Knothole Freedom Fighters will gather any information we can get, then get the heck out of there."

Code Red looked at Sally with a raised eyebrow. "So, you planned this without my opinion?"

"In fact, that was what I was about to suggest." Elias said. "Sally made the suggestion about putting our forces together, but I was going to say we should wait for you to give your opinion before making everything concrete."

"Cool." Code Red said, eyeing the Acorn siblings. "Way I see this, this comes off as risky. _Very_ risky. What with Code Black's knowledge of how I think, he'll likely anticipate this and send Decepticon troops to counter it. But, sometimes, risks are what gets the job done in the end. So, I'm going to agree to this plan. I only hope it leads to something we can use to finally gain a foothold over the Decepticons. We certainly need something like that."

"Well, according to something I asked Uncle Chuck about, we might soon do that." Sally said.

"And what might this 'something' be?" Code Red asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't tell you at this time." Sally replied. "Once we feel it's time for you to know, we'll tell you."

Code Red scowled. "Funny. Because when I asked Oil-Leak about it, he said something similar."

Sally sighed. "Code Red, don't be offended because I'm keeping secrets from you. You may be one of my chief lieutenants, but sometimes, we can't tell someone everything."

Code Red grunted in reply before rising to his full height and walking away, saying: "I don't like all this talk of things I'm not allowed to know. Eventually, I will find out."

"The key word in that sentence is _eventually."_ Elias replied, a condescending edge painfully in his tone.

 _Oh, brother…_ Sally thought. She knew what was coming.

Instantly facing them again, Code Red snarled: "I know. And when I do, don't expect me to be happy!" At this, he once again turned and left.

Once he had left, Sally turned to Elias, hissing: "Was that really necessary? I thought you two were trying to be civil."

"Old habits die hard, Sally." Elias replied callously.

Sally stared at her brother, saying: "Five months ago, Code Red _saved your life._ That means you owe Code Red a life debt. Do yourself and the Freedom Fighters as a whole a favour and _try_ and be a bit more civil with him. As I've said to you _a number_ of times, Code Red is _not_ someone you want as an enemy."

Elias scowled and replied: "I'll think about it." At this, he ended the comms.

As soon as her brother was no longer visible, Sally turned to the side and held her head in her hand, asking herself whether she could ever get Code Red and Elias on the same page.

* * *

 _ **Knothole Medical Bay, 12:45 pm**_

The door opened as Code Red entered the main area, spotting Dr Quack nearby.

The Freedom Fighters' chief medical expert spotted Code Red and walked over, asking: "Hello, Code Red. How are we today?"

"Slightly miffed. Sally and the very top brass in the Freedom Fighters are keeping something from me and it's getting irritating." Code Red replied.

"So, how can I help you?" Dr Quack asked, despite knowing what Code Red was going to ask.

"Any updates?" Code Red asked.

Dr Quack shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. His condition remains the same as it did after Sonic gave blood. I've given him numerous transfusions, but now, all I can do is watch and wait. His life is in the hands of the Goddess now."

"Can I see him?" Code Red asked.

Dr Quack nodded. "You can. Sonic is already there, if you wish to speak to him as well."

"Thank you." Code Red said as he walked past Dr Quack and headed towards the 'Intensive Care' area.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later, Intensive Care Unit…**_

Code Red stepped through the doors to find Sonic about to leave.

"Afternoon, Red. Here to see him too?" Sonic asked.

Code Red nodded. "If it helps clear my conscience about what happened, then yes. It's my fault he's there in the first place."

"No it isn't." Sonic said comfortingly. "There was nothing you could have done. He knew the risks. It's the fault of Wildfire for surprising you like he did with C-"

" _Don't."_ Code Red suddenly snarled.

Sonic backed off slightly, before nodding. "Sorry. I know how you hate hearing his name."

"Glad you remember." Code Red growled. "Now leave me with my demons."

Sonic nodded and left the unit, leaving Code Red all alone in the area, save for one other individual.

The individual in question was an orangey yellow anthropomorphic fox, dressed in hospital garb and attached to all forms of life-support equipment. Also visible were two tails, hanging lifelessly to the sides.

Code Red took one step towards the fox, each one more difficult than the last. This was Tails, one of his closest friends within the Freedom Fighters. He'd been in a medically induced coma ever since Wildfire, Code Red's mortal enemy, had impaled him with a metal pole. Code Red had been too busy fighting his resurrected 'brother' Code Black. That had been five months ago. And despite numerous blood transfusions, including one by Sonic, as Dr Quack had said, Tails' condition had remained the same. Finally reaching the bed, Code Red knelt at his friend's bedside. Were he able, he'd be in tears. Forcing down the feelings of guilt, Code Red said: "Here I am, Tails. Again." Code Red sighed as he said: "And again Tails, I'm sorry. Had I… Had I not headed out to save Elias, I would've prevented this from happening to you. But then again, had I not, Elias would have died, and we'd likely be at an even worse point. Gee, how cruel can fate be sometimes, huh?" Code Red laughed. Reaching out with a finger, he touched Tails' chest, feeling the kit's heartbeat. "Please recover soon, Tails. For the sake of my conscience." At this, he rose to his feet and left, taking one last look at his comatose friend before taking his leave.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to my latest fanfic: Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Zone of Silence. I know I called it a different name earlier, but I changed my mind after having a new idea. Call the previous title a 'working title'.**

 **Another thing I've changed my mind on is my Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog series. I'll be writing the next fic from that series alongside this one. You can expect a chapter for each whenever I have them ready. Both will be 18 chapters long, so they could well take me to the Easter Holidays to finish. If there are no delays. Still thinking of a title for my Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, but I'll have one soon enough.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Code Black's Concerns

**Chapter 2: Code Black's concerns**

 _ **Robotropolis, at the same time…**_

The doors opened as Wildfire stepped through them, flanked by his chief lieutenants: Code Black, and Shadowstreak.

"Wildfire. So glad you could join me." Robotnik said, his voice layered with unspeakable malice.

"I hope what you want is worth my time, Robotnik." Wildfire replied. "I was conferring with my men before your whelp interrupted."

"Apologies." Robotnik said. "But as you are quite possibly aware, the next Freedom Fighter incursion is due. Do you have any intel on where they might do so?"

"Unfortunately, no." Wildfire said. "One weakness of having someone who knows what to expect is that our enemies might do something we don't expect, like maybe attacking a major part of Robotropolis as opposed to the minor targets that we are used to them attacking."

"True." Shadowstreak said. "Which may mean that we need to step up security at both."

"I agree with your lieutenant, Wildfire. Even if he does speak out of turn." Robotnik replied.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with him later." Wildfire answered, shooting a glare at Shadowstreak as he said so.

Robotnik looked at Code Black and asked: "What do you think, Code Black? Where do think your brother and his fellow traitors will strike next?"

"I'm not sure. One thing I know about my brother is that when he knows something isn't going to work, he changes his approach. I think that now he's aware that things aren't working, he's gonna give his tactics a complete overhaul, and we'll be back at square one again."

"Let's hope that never comes to pass." Robotnik said, adding a tone of menace to his tone. "For your sake."

Wildfire started forward. "Threaten him again and I will kill you." The Decepticon General snarled.

"Defending one of your men, Wildfire? Such a rarity." Robotnik said.

"Only due to the fact that Code Black has proven valuable over the past few months. And because he is an old friend." Wildfire retorted.

"But what will happen when that value has run its course? What then?" Robotnik demanded.

Turning to Code Black, Wildfire ordered: "Leave us."

Code Black complied, and left with Shadowstreak.

Turning back to face Robotnik, Wildfire replied: "When his value has run its course, and _only_ then, will I consider Code Black no longer of use to us. Any more threats like the one you just made, and I will take control of Robotropolis." At this, he turned and stormed out of the room, hearing Robotnik taunt him:

"We shall see, Wildfire. We shall see."

* * *

 _ **Later, Conduit's working area…**_

Wildfire stepped into the room to find Conduit once again tinkering on a few things. Stepping forward, he asked: "Conduit, have you given any thought to what we spoke of?"

"I have, General, and personally, I feel like it's a good idea." Conduit replied. "So, I went and fashioned two weapons I felt would be to your liking." At this, Conduit rose from his seat and walked over to a certain part of the room, picking up two business-like weapons: One was a nasty looking mace that looked so that if it were used correctly, it could smash someone's head in. The other was a brutal looking battle-axe. "I ah, made them so that they would be incorporated into your back, by that I mean the handles could be your cannons."

"Indeed." Wildfire said, taking both melee weapons from Conduit and swung them around, testing their weight and their balance. Promptly, he turned and brought the mace down on a nearby piece of machinery, flattening the damn thing, and then took his axe and cleaved the thing clean in two.

Conduit flinched at both actions, before pointing out: "You are aware that I needed that, right?"

"If you're as good at repairing things as you are with creating things, I'm sure you'll have it operational in no time." Wildfire said as he sheathed both weapons to his back. As Conduit had told him, the weapons integrated themselves into his back without difficulty, with the handles, as Conduit had said, becoming two of the cannons he had in tank form. With this, Wildfire walked out of the room, in search of Code Black.

* * *

 _ **Not long later, Outskirts of Robotropolis…**_

Code Black stared out into the forest, arms folded. He was out there somewhere. Somewhere within those woods, Code Red was hiding, planning his next move. Code Black felt like there was so much he should be remembering, yet somehow, he couldn't access those memories, like they were in some way blocked. He was driven from thought when Wildfire's voice came to his servos:

"Still trying to piece things together, old friend?"

Code Black turned to Wildfire, saying: "Yes. I feel like there's so much I should remember, but I just can't. They're somehow blocked."

"Not everyone should remember what came before, Code Black. You should rather focus on the future, and our return to glory." Wildfire said, clapping his old friend on the back and leaving.

Code Black turned to look at the forest. He felt like Code Red had been trying to tell him something these past few months. But Code Black felt like he should honour Wildfire, and stick with the Decepticons. With time, maybe, he would get answers.

* * *

 **I figured I'd explore the relationship between Wildfire and Code Black a bit. And right now, you now all know that Code Black's trying to remember other memories. I wonder what memories those are?**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Chapter 3: Answers**

 _ **Knothole, Autobot HQ, 16:00 pm**_

"This is troubling." Said Optimus Prime as he held his chin. "The fact that whatever Oil-Leak and Rotor are up to is being done without your knowing is somewhat similar to the secrecy with which Megatron communed with the sarcophagus of The Fallen before the war."

"I agree." Code Red replied. "All they told me last time I spoke to them was that they were acting on something Uncle Chuck told them. I know that it's some sort of theory, but, that's it."

"Hmmm. It seems to me like this theory might be something that only scientists can do. You are aware of Chuck's past as a scientist, are you not?" Optimus asked.

"I am." Code Red replied. "But nonetheless, I still believe I should know. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. I hate it."

"I understand, Code Red." Optimus replied. "I understand because I know what it is like to have information kept from you."

"I remember." Code Red replied, referring to the events preceding the Battle of Chicago the previous year.

"Indeed. But I would not dwell on the problem for too long." Optimus advised. "They may be keeping the information from you because you would not allow it otherwise."

"You mean, you're supporting this?" Code Red asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. If it is for the greater good. And you said they were doing it towards gaining an advantage in this war with Robotnik." The Autobot Leader said. "I advise you to trust your allies. They may be doing something you disagree with, and I understand. But, if there is one thing I have learned from our time in this solar system, it is that sometimes, rules are made to be broken."

Code Red nodded. "I understand, Optimus."

"On that note, I will be arriving the day after tomorrow to meet with Princess Sally. Be prepared for my arrival." Optimus said as he ended the communication.

Code Red scowled as he stepped away from the screen. Even though Optimus had given him some advice, it was not advice he'd liked. While he agreed with rules sometimes being made to be broken, he didn't agree with Optimus' insinuation that rules were allowed to be broken behind his back. Sighing, he shook his head and left the room, questions yet unanswered parading through his mind.

* * *

 _ **Outside Autobot Headquarters…**_

Code Red stepped out of the door and back into the aggressive throes of the wind, which battered against him with such strength, it threatened to take him off his feet. The current blizzard felt similar to the blizzard of questions blowing about Code Red's troubled mind. He was driven from thought when he heard a voice call out:

"Code Red!"

Code Red turned in the direction of the voice to find a familiar pink hedgehog braving the cold and bitter dusk to walk to him. Smiling, Code Red trudged over and squatted. "Afternoon, Amy. Everything okay?"

"Will be once I get out of this cold." Amy Rose replied. She was wearing a thick red parka over what appeared to be a red hoodie, and blue jeans. Red boots covered her feet as usual. "It's getting dark, and I don't think I'll be able to find my way home without some help."

Code Red nodded and converted to vehicle form, a 2012 Dodge Challenger Police Car. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

"Thank you." Amy replied as she got in.

Code Red activated the internal heating in his vehicle mode and began driving, stopping occasionally to either transform in order to get over a snowdrift, of which there was plenty in Knothole, or to get his bearings. After a while, Code Red reached Amy's house, which was unsurprisingly, covered in snow.

"Darn!" Amy muttered. "It's going to be a nightmare to clear the snow off."

Code Red chuckled, his mood somewhat lightened by Amy's company. "Well, I'd best not even try, because according to weather reports, this blizzard's not letting up until the weekend after next."

Amy groaned as she walked up her driveway, before calling out: "Anyway, thanks for the ride, Red!"

"Don't mention it!" Code Red shouted back before turning back and walking back the way he came, passing Knothole Command Centre while he did. As he did, he heard someone knocking on the window. Looking, he saw Sally at the window, beckoning him in. Scowling, Code Red entered the Command Centre once more, immediately facing Sally. "What?" Code Red demanded rudely.

Sally bit her lip at the biting demand before saying: "First, let me just apologise for Elias. You know how it is."

"Yeah. Can't believe I'm still on speaking terms with the bastard." Code Red replied. His scowl became a frown as he admitted: "But thanks for being there. Were you not there, things would have turned out a lot differently."

Sally nodded. "So, in order to make up for all of this, I'm going to tell you the information that you want to know. Information that Elias made me promise him not to tell anyone except those I trust the most. Thankfully, you're one of them, though Elias would say otherwise."

"No surprise there. He's only saying that because he's a xenophobic asshole." Code Red remarked.

Sally winced at the barb directed at her brother by Code Red, but continued: "Anyway, take a seat."

Code Red obliged and did so, meeting Sally's gaze as he did so.

Sally wet her lips as she began: "Have I ever told you what happened to mine and Elias' father?"

Code Red shook his head. "Not directly. You've mentioned it sometimes, but never went into full detail about it."

"Okay, good. Wouldn't want to finish what I'm about to tell you to find you were asleep, having heard this all before." Sally joked.

Code Red cracked a smile before saying: "Anyhow, go ahead."

Sally took a deep breath before saying: "First, I'll go into a little detail about Mobius and… Have I told you about the zones?"

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "I suspect if I say no, you're going to give me the longest possible lecture on these 'zones' that you speak of. And that by the time you're finished, I _will_ be asleep."

Sally laughed at Code Red's joke. Code Red had always found a way to crack her up with some remark or joke he'd made. "Anyway, as I was saying, since you've never been told about the zone, I'll tell you about it." Taking a deep breath, Sally said: "the zones that I'm talking are basically other dimensions, exclusive to this planet, which in zone terms, is Mobius Prime."

Code Red chuckled. "Mobius Prime? Were you talking about this earlier and I hadn't heard the other part, I'd have thought you were talking about one of Optimus' predecessors."

Sally too cracked a smile at the remark. "Anyway, that's besides the point. As well as other dimensions, zones are also parallel universes. We have a name for both. For example, an alternate zone is a parallel universe. A _pocket_ zone is basically another dimension. And it's one pocket zone that us Freedom Fighters are particularly focused on: The Zone of Silence."

Code Red nodded. "I'm guessing this ties in with what happened to your dad."

Sally also nodded. "After Robotnik staged his coup, he threw my father into the Zone of Silence, as a means of imprisoning him there."

Code Red smirked. "So that's where the old bastard's been this whole darn time."

Sally laughed. "Yeah, it is." She quickly became more serious as she added: "We tried rescuing him from there before, a month before you and the Autobots arrived, and we failed. Mostly because of the fact that he had lost his memory of us, and was under control of another person imprisoned in the zone: Ixis Naugus."

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck's Ixis Naugus?"

"Former Royal Wizard, turned plotting traitor." Sally snarled. "He helped instigate events leading to the Great War, and then created and fled into the Zone of Silence as a sanctuary. He's been trapped there ever since."

Code Red nodded. "Sounds like a character I would not like to meet."

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Sally said. "But if we are to go there again, we'll likely need to face him."

"So I'm guessing this 'theory' that you have Rotor and Oil-Leak working on is a means of travel to the Zone of Silence." Code Red said.

Sally nodded. "And on tomorrow's raid, as well as gathering information, we'll be looking for any files on how exactly Robotnik managed to open a portal to the Zone of Silence."

"Sounds like a plan." Code Red said. "Let's just hope it works. If we did manage to rescue your dad and restore his memory, it might just give us the impetus to finally start succeeding again."

Sally looked surprised. "You're actually allowing this? Oil-Leak assured me you wouldn't."

"Sally, at this point, I'm willing to try almost anything to regain our advantage." Code Red said. "Heck, if you asked, I'd lead a team to personally assassinate Robotnik."

Sally smiled. "I'm glad. I hoped you'd see the good that could come out of this."

"Thank Optimus when he arrives day after tomorrow." Code Red replied. "He's coming here to check up on us."

"Okay. At least that gives us time to get ready for his arrival after the raid tomorrow." Sally said.

"Exactly." Code Red said. Getting to his feet, Code Red added: "Thanks for telling me, Sally. I'll just head over to Autobot HQ and brief everybody."

Sally nodded. "You go do that. Then tell me the look on Oil-Leak's face when you tell him you know what's going on."

Code Red laughed. "You bet your ass I'll do just that." At this, he turned and left the room. He had some talking to do.

* * *

 **It should come as no surprise that Naugus would slither his way into the story. And that one of my stories would include King Maximillian Acorn.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews. Please?**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Further Concerns

**Chapter 4: Further Concerns**

 _ **Robotnik's Throne Room…**_

The doors slid open as Wildfire once again entered Robotnik's inner sanctum.

"Wildfire. So glad you could join me." Robotnik said.

"As long as I am not extremely busy, I shall always have time for a little friendly chat." Wildfire said.

"'Friendly' is not a term I'd attribute to any of your conversations." Snively said boldly from nearby.

" _ **Be quiet, Snively!"**_ Both Robotnik and Wildfire snapped at the servant of the former, who sweat dropped and returned to whatever it was he was doing.

Wildfire continued glaring at Snively for another few moments before turning to face Robotnik once more. "So, what was it you were in need to talking to me about?"

Robotnik tented his hands as he replied: "I fear that your friend may be trying to remember what came before."

"You mean Code Black?" Wildfire asked the dictator.

"Indeed." Robotnik replied. "He came to me only half an hour ago. And with him came inquiries into what me and you discussed prior to his resurrection."

Wildfire grasped his chin, scowling. This was not good. If what Robotnik said was true, than the memory inhibitors Conduit had installed were in need of being replaced just as the Decepticon scientist had warned. Looking up to Robotnik, Wildfire replied: "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Robotnik. I shall get Conduit to install new memory inhibitors."

"I would do it quickly, Wildfire." Robotnik warned. "We are expecting a fresh Freedom Fighter incursion tomorrow. Wherever they strike, we need to be ready for them."

"I know, Robotnik. There is a reason I was one of Megatron's more successful commanders back in the day." Wildfire said with a grim smirk as he turned and made to exit, until he heard Robotnik say:

"I would remain vigiliant, Wildfire." Robotnik warned. "There will come a time when these memory inhibitors will not be enough to stop your friend from remembering what _really_ happened all those years ago."

"When that time comes, I assure you, Robotnik: Code Black will no longer be of use to me." Wildfire said. "And you know what happens to those no longer of use to me." At this, Wildfire left the room, and Robotnik.

* * *

 _ **Outside Robotnik's Throne Room…**_

As he rounded the corner, Wildfire found himself face to face with the subject of the conversation he'd just had with Robotnik: Code Black. "Evening, Code Black. What are you doing up here?" Wildfire asked.

"Robotnik said to go see him at about this time to give me a little insight into what happened when you and him formed the plan to bring me back." Code Black answered.

"Unfortunately old friend, urgent business requires Robotnik's attention, so he cannot see you now." Wildfire lied. "In the meantime, why don't you come with me down to Conduit's laboratory? I've been meaning to talk to him about something Robotnik notified me about."

"And what might that be?" Code Black answered.

"Nothing major, just a minor incompetence of Conduit's that requires rectifying." Wildfire replied as he walked on.

Code Black followed him apprehensively, wondering what could possibly be going on that required Robotnik's attention. He considered walking into Robotnik's throne room, but decided against it. He wasn't one to disobey orders. Turning back, he caught up with Wildfire and said: "Apologies. Got lost in my thoughts a little."

"Very well." Wildfire said. "It is a matter of little consequence. Besides, everyone sometimes loses themselves in their own thoughts. Even myself."

"Fair enough." Code Black said as they entered the elevator that would send them to the floor that Conduit's laboratory was situated on.

* * *

 _ **Conduit's laboratory, 18:15 pm**_

As Wildfire and Code Black approached the room, Wildfire turned to Code Black and said: "Wait outside until I call you in."

"Yes sir." Code Black said.

Wildfire nodded as he turned and walked into the room, seeing Conduit repairing the piece of machinery Wildfire had damaged earlier with his new melee weapons. "Conduit." Wildfire said, in order to get Conduit's attention.

Conduit held up a hand to silence Wildfire as he made a few more tweaks to whatever part of the machinery he was working on before turning to face his commanding officer. "Commander." Conduit said.

Wildfire took a number of steps towards Conduit as he said: "I fear we have a slight problem involving our friend Code Black."

"The feeling is mutual." Conduit replied. "I fear the memory inhibitors we installed into his processor chips need to be replaced."

"Agreed." Wildfire added. "Who can tell what damage Code Black could do were he to suddenly remember what really happened."

Conduit nodded, but said: "The process will take some time. Any wrong move and-"

"Apologies, but time is not on our side, Conduit." Wildfire snapped. "We'll need Code Black's skills for whatever the Freedom Fighters and Autobots decide to throw our way. Do the procedure quickly, or I will have your spark for whatever happens." He made to say more, but then he and Conduit turned at the voice of their conversation's subject:

"Wildfire?"

Wildfire turned to see Code Black standing there, looking at both Decepticons inquisitively. "Yes, Code Black?"

"Something wrong?" Code Black asked.

"No, nothing at all. Just admonishing Conduit for the minor incompetence I mentioned earlier. That is all." Wildfire assured his 'friend'.

"Oh. Okay." Code Black said.

"But I believe it's time for that procedure I talked to you about." Conduit explained. "Though it will take less time than usual, as we need you combat ready for tomorrow."

"Fine." Code Black said as he headed over for the flatbed that served as Conduit's surgical table.

Conduit turned to Wildfire and nodded. "You may leave now, Commander."

"Very well." Wildfire said as he turned and left the room, heading down towards the throne room, as he needed to speak with Shadowstreak quickly. Once he felt he was far enough, he allowed himself to start laughing, a guffaw that echoed throughout the corridors of Robotropolis. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _It'd be just another day as Decepticon Commander on Mobius._

* * *

 **Well, looks like Wildfire's desire for haste could lead to some mistakes being made. Some big mistakes.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews and no flames! Any flames I spot will only be deleted as they come in.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Valuable Information

**Chapter 5: Valuable Information**

 _ **Robotropolis, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **January 2013, 10:45 am**_

The foliage parted like the Red Sea as Code Red stepped out from it, both of his blades extended already. Standing in front of him were two of your everyday Decepticon drones, standing alone as they guarded the area around the entrance into Robotropolis that the Freedom Fighters had been using for quite some time now: The entrance to the sewers. Moving forward, Code Red drove one blade through the back of one of the drones before turning and beheading the other one. As both tumbled to the floor, Code Red turned and motioned towards the sewer entrance,

Promptly, Sally and several Freedom Fighters emerged, those being Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor. "We'll take it from here, Red." Sally said. "Head over to the combat zone and assist there."

"Sounds good to me." Code Red replied. "Though I would prefer it if I could stay here. Guard the entrance, you know?"

Sally frowned. Ever since what had happened to Tails, Code Red had been seriously protective of everyone, insisting on personally guarding their entry point every time they went on a raid. "I know you're concerned, Red." Sally said. "But remember, we do have a back-up plan."

Code Red scowled. "A back-up plan that I hate beyond belief."

Sally smiled. "But a good plan nonetheless." She walked up and said: "We'll be fine, Code Red."

Code Red frowned as he walked off, saying as he left: "Fine. But if I get any info that you're in trouble, I'm headed back here to get you guys out, per the plan."

"Atta boy, Code Red." Sally said as she headed over to the sewer entrance and typed in the commands. The door leading in opened immediately, revealing a dark hole with a ladder leading in. After this was done, Sally motioned for Sonic to go in first. "You first, Sonic."

Sonic obliged, heading over to the entrance and made to enter, but not before grabbing Sally and claiming her lips in a kiss.

Sally reciprocated, kissing Sonic back for several seconds before saying: "Now that's out of our systems, I suggest you get down there before I re-enact 'This is Sparta'."

Sonic chuckled as he performed a mock bow. "As you wish, princess. At this, he just jumped in.

Bunnie followed, then Antoine, and finally, Rotor.

Sally watched them enter, and after taking one last look at the surroundings, pressed the button that would close the door, and then leapt into the sewers herself, just as the door slithered closed above her.

* * *

 _ **Inside Robotropolis, Wildfire's command post…**_

"Commander."

Wildfire looked from Shadowstreak, to whom he was speaking, to the drone that had addressed him. "What is it?" He commanded.

"Sewer entrance zero-two nine four has been opened. We believe it's the Freedom Fighters." The drone replied.

Wildfire nodded. "Very well." Turning to his team's resident muscle, Rampart, he said: "Head over there with a squad of drones and investigate. If there is no sign of the Freedom Fighters, report back to me, and then…" At this, he turned towards the drone who had notified him and said: "I will devise a suitable means of dealing with _you."_

The drone nodded nervously. "Yes sir." At this, the drone headed over to where he had been, passing another Decepticon drone, who said frantically:

"Commander! There's been reports of an incursion in Sector Fourteen! It's the Autobots!"

Wildfire rolled his eyes and gave an order he'd grown accustomed to giving latterly: "All available hands to battle!" Turning again to Rampart, Wildfire said: "As for you, as I said, take a squad and head to the end of sewer entrance zero-two nine four, and investigate the reports of the Freedom Fighters. If they are not there, then report to me and we will deal with that other drone. If they are, then keep them pinned down until we can effectively close in and capture them."

"Yes, Commander." Rampart replied as he took a squad of drones and headed in the sewer's general direction.

* * *

 _ **Outside the sewers, at about the same time…**_

"Ugh, zose sewers never fail to disgust me." Antoine muttered as he brushed some muck off of his uniform.

Sally wasn't about to disagree, what with the atrocious amount of faecal matter that covered her boots. The smell alone would stay there for days.

For Sonic, the stuff hadn't been a problem. He'd just gone full speed ahead and reached their point of entry, where thankfully, he hadn't gotten much sewage on himself. Brushing a few things off, Sonic said: "I don't know about you guys, but I'm itching to get on with the mission. Can't this self grooming session wait?"

"Sonic has a point, guys." Rotor said as he shook his feet in order to dislodge the sewage stuck to his boots. "If we stand around here grooming ourselves, we'll be up to our necks in Decepticons in no time."

Sally sighed as she finished wiping her boots. "Okay then. Freedom Fighters, let's get a move on!" With this, the group moved off towards their targeted computer terminal, which was deep within Robotropolis. Luckily, they had come out of the sewers in an area close to their target. Contacting Code Red, Sally said: "Red, we're closing in on the target. What's your status?" Her answer was the sound of a path blaster firing and Code Red's voice demanding:

"The hell do you think my status is?"

Sally smiled as she simply asked: "Just asking."

"Well, we can discuss it over a nice drink later. For now, just get on with it!" Code Red snapped.

"Okay, okay." Sally said as she ended the conversation and continued leading the Freedom Fighters to the target computer terminal.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and the Autobots…**_

Ducking the attempt to decapitate him by the Decepticon drone he was battling, Code Red retaliated by doing the same, albeit more successfully. Turning away from that kill, he switched to his path blaster and blew off the head of a second drone. Manifesting his other path blaster, he put a hole through a third drone's chest before doing the same to a fourth. His mind was almost on autopilot: Shoot, stab, slash, roll, repeat. Shoot stab, slash, roll, repeat. Tiring of the monotony of this approach, Code Red simply grabbed the nearest Decepticon drone and tore it's arm off, starting to use the severed limb as a bludgeon to batter Decepticon drones to death with. He was just smashing an unfortunate Decepticon's head in before he was tapped on the shoulder by Side-Arm, who asked:

"Commander, why the sudden innovation?"

"Sometimes, you just gotta mix things up, Side-Arm. Lesson of the day." Code Red declared as he smashed the arm into the side of a drone's head so hard, the arm shattered to pieces in his hands. Looking over his ruined weapon, Code Red looked back at Side-Arm, and all he said was: "Oh." Then, he noticed a Decepticon drone about to take Side-Arm down from behind. Shoving his second in command aside, Code Red sprouted one of his blades and drove it deep into the drone's spark, ripping it out shortly after. Turning to Side-Arm, Code Red asked: "How many times do you owe me for saving your ass now?"

"I dunno, about thirty?" Side-Arm asked.

Code Red shrugged. "Sounds just about right."

The duo began fighting back to back, realising there was strength in numbers, until an unmistakeable voice came to Code Red's servos:

"Code Red!"

Code Red turned in the voice's direction, and his expression became a scowl, as he watched Wildfire, flanked by Code Black, saunter towards him. Manifesting both blades, Code Red met them halfway, the Autobot commander staring across the small patch of land separating him from his most hated enemy, as well as the Transformer he had once called brother.

"Once again, we meet on the battlefield." Wildfire said. "The question is, will it be our last meeting?"

"I approach every fight we have as if it were our last." Code Red said before he turned to Code Black. "As for you, I don't know what Wildfire did to you, but he's gonna pay."

"I sincerely doubt that." Code Black replied, manifesting his blades. "Have you seen Wildfire's new weapons?"

Code Red's aqua sky blue eyes narrowed. "New weapons?" He got his answer as he watched Wildfire reach behind his back, and from there produce two nasty looking weapons: In his left hand was a mean looking battle-axe, and in his right was a rather large hammer that looked as if it could reduce Code Red to scraplets if it struck him. Code Red rolled his eyes, looked to the sky and asked: "Why the fuck did I even ask?" just as Wildfire and Code Black closed with him.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

Peeking around a corner, Sally saw several SWAT-bots standing guard at the entrance. Turning to Sonic in order to tell him to take them down, she found him already doing so, having taken the initiative. Sighing, she and the others sprinted down as he finished off the last remaining one.

"Didn't even need to ask, Sal." Sonic said cockily as he pecked her on the cheek.

"As much as I appreciate that, would you mind waiting for me to say you can deal with hostiles?" Sally asked.

"I can certainly try. Not sure it'll work, being who I am." Sonic said with a shrug.

Sally rolled her eyes as she looked to the others. "You know the drill: Take defensive positions and be ready to engage any hostiles that come at us, be they SWAT-Bots or Decepticons."

Antoine gulped at the prospect of Decepticons, but then felt his hand gripped, and turned to see Bunnie.

"Don't worry, hon, we'll be okay." Bunnie encouraged her boyfriend before kissing him gently.

Sally smiled as she saw this. Antoine and Bunnie had been together for a little over a year and a half, and were going strong. Bunnie had helped Antoine get over his 'fear of effectively everything' as Code Red had called Antoine's originally fearful outlook on fighting Robotnik. Turning to the console, she connected Nicole to it. "You know what to do, Nicole."

The holographic anthropomorphic lynx soon appeared, sifting through a multitude of files. "Already on it, Sally." She affirmed.

Sally nodded and said: "Notify me the moment you find anything detailing travel into the Zone of Silence."

"Will do." Nicole affirmed as she began her task.

Turning away and to Sonic, Sally wrapped her arm around Sonic's shoulder and lay her head on his shoulder. "And now, we just pray she finds something."

Sonic wrapped his arm around Sally's waist. "You know Nicole. She can find anything."

"I know." Sally said. "But I can't help but be worried."

Sonic made to respond, but Nicole interrupted him, saying:

"Sally, I found something. It looks like the complete file on the Zone of Silence, including travel to and from the Zone."

Sally nearly yelled out in elation, but thought better of it, instead going for a little victory fist pump.

"Told you so." Sonic said as he pecked Sally on the temple.

Sally hugged Sonic, thinking one thing: _See you soon, Daddy._

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Code Red leaped over a leg sweep from Code Black into a forward roll, turning to his 'brother' and dropping him with a roundhouse kick just as Wildfire closed in, bringing his battle-axe to bear onto Code Red. Code Red barely dodged the attack, but failed to dodge the next hit from Wildfire's hammer, which sent him flying into a nearby wall. Getting to his feet, he sidestepped Code Black's attempt to pin him to the wall before retaliating with a left hand to the face. Seeing Wildfire closing in, Code Red dodged his next attempt at a hammer-strike before jumping onto the hammer and using it as a springboard from which he then knocked Wildfire back with a dropkick. Rising to a knee, he blocked Code Black's incoming kick and pushed him away. Engaging both his blades, he charged Code Black and tackled him into the wall Wildfire had smashed him into earlier. As soon as he had done this, he made to kill the monster who had at one time been his brother once and for all. But before he could, he felt the sensation of a foot to the side of his face, which knocked him off of Code Black. Getting to his feet, Code Red sighted Wildfire. "Now it's as it should be."

"Indeed." Wildfire said as he put away his axe and hammer and manifested his own arm blade. "Now, with luck, we shall finish this."

"Fuck. Yeah." Code Red said darkly as he charged his most hated rival. But before he could, he was tackled to the floor by none other but Code Black.

"Just not yet." Wildfire said with a grim smirk.

Code Red kicked Code Black off of him and returned to a vertical base, staring both of his opponents down. For most of this fight, he had felt an eerie sense of déjà vu, as he always did. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he knew that he couldn't give up. Too much was riding on this one raid. He for one, wanted to help Sally get her father back. Gritting his teeth in determination, he manifested his right-hand path blaster and snapped off a couple of shots, causing the two Decepticons to separate. Engaging his left hand path blaster, he lay down some suppressing fire at Code Black before charging Wildfire, now retracting his path blasters and extending his blades, leaping into the air and launching into a flurry of attacks.

Wildfire blocked all of them before dodging one before just countering with a kick that sent Code Red sprawling. Closing in, Wildfire raised his blade over his head with an almost feral roar before bringing it down.

Code Red rolled out of the way and responded with a dropkick that knocked Wildfire back. Turning away from Wildfire, he dodged a right hand from Code Black before flat-out head-butting his 'brother' in the face.

Code Black staggered back, shaking his head as if dazed.

Pressing the attack, Code Red retracted his blades and started broadsiding Code Black with a series of punches and kicks, finally concluding the assault with a super-kick that was so well done, Shawn Michaels would be jealous.

Code Black finally crumpled to the floor, holding his head as if in pain.

Code Red saw this and decided to focus his attention on Wildfire, whom had made no effort to attack Code Red while Code Red had been attacking Code Black.

"Impressive. I see you have been training extensively over the past few months." Wildfire assessed.

"Yeah. Which means I'm even more likely to whip your ugly ass." Code Red retorted.

"That remains to be seen." Wildfire replied darkly as he and Code Red charged one another again.

* * *

 _ **With Rampart…**_

Rampart scowled as he often did as he and the Decepticons searched the area around the sewers where the Freedom Fighters had been reported to have emerged from. With him was the Decepticon drone who had notified Wildfire of the potential Freedom Fighter presence, who right now, was looking rather nervous. They'd searched all over the place, and there was nothing they had found. Rolling his optics, Rampart contacted Wildfire: "Commander?"

"What is it, Rampart?" Wildfire demanded over the sounds of combat.

"We've searched the area, and found nothing. What do you propose?" Rampart asked.

"I propose that you keep searching." Wildfire said. "Until you find them. Then, keep them occupied until such a time where we can deal with them effectively." Wildfire said.

"Yes, Commander." Rampart affirmed before ending the communication. Turning to his comrades, Rampart shouted: "Keep searching!" It didn't take long before he heard a cry of:

"Sir! I think I've found something!"

Rampart turned and saw that it was the Decepticon drone that had told them in the first place. Walking over, he noticed footprints leading in a certain direction. Smiling, he turned to his comrades, declaring: "This way!"

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

"How much longer, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"Not long, Sally, about five more minutes." Nicole said as she continued downloading the file into herself.

Sally sighed before holding her head in her hands. She could see Sonic looking out alongside Antoine and Bunnie. Rotor was nearby, tinkering away at something or other, as he often did.

"Scratch that, Sally. One minute." Nicole said as a massive chunk of the file finished downloading.

Sally let out a sigh of relief. That meant they could soon get the heck out of here. And then she would be several steps closer to reuniting with her father.

Sonic looked over to Sally and the two shared a nod, along with confident smiles. But those smiles quickly became serious frowns as Antoine suddenly called out:

"We 'ave eencoming!"

Sally jumped to her feet and drew her revolver, taking position near Nicole, opening fire as she did. Looking down her sights, she saw several large shapes begin to return fire. _Decepticons,_ she realised. She was interrupted when Nicole said:

"Download complete, Sally."

Sally cursed under her breath before getting up and disconnecting Nicole from the terminal, doing so just in time as a stray shot from a Decepticon's cannon rendered the entire thing to its component parts. _Talk about a lucky escape,_ Sally thought as she looked down at Nicole. Suddenly, she was brought back into reality as she felt a stab of pain coming from a Decepticon's blaster shot grazing her side. Quickly, she found cover, and instantly began trying to contact Code Red.

* * *

 _ **Back to Code Red…**_

Code Red parried an oncoming slash from Wildfire and countered with a strike to Wildfire's leg, then a spinning heel kick to the face that staggered him. He made to attack further, but then, his personal communicator came to life, with Sally's voice coming through:

"Code Red, we've got something, but we're pinned down at these coordinates. Mind lending a hand?"

"I'm on my way, buddy." Code Red said before contacting the Autobots: "Calling all Autobots! This is Commander Code Red! Mission accomplished! Let's get the fuck out of here!" At this, he transformed and drove into Robotropolis, heading towards the coordinates Sally had specified. Along the way, he had to take down several patrols of SWAT-Bots, which weren't a problem, especially for him. After a few minutes of this, he reached the specified area, looking around the corner and seeing a squad of Decepticon drones, led by Wildfire's lieutenant Rampart, firing on something, possibly the Freedom Fighters. Smirking, Code Red manifested his path blasters and snapped off several shots, all of which found their mark.

The other drones, as well as Rampart, all looked to Code Red, and promptly turned their attention to him, opening fire accordingly.

Code Red closed the distance, letting the shots glide past him before he returned fire, downing several of them before he was close enough for hand-to-hand fighting. Manifesting his blades, Code Red decapitated two of the drones simultaneously, and quickly took another one out with a quick stab through the chest. Turning from those two kills, he face Rampart, who had two other drones at his flanks. These, he quickly set upon Code Red, who defeated them with ease. Then, Code Red and Rampart squared off.

Rampart threw the first punch, intent on hitting Code Red hard.

Code Red ducked the blow, and countered with an uppercut that surprised Rampart, then spun around, using his leg to knock Rampart's legs out from under him. As soon as he had done this, he engaged his arm blade and stabbed down, hoping to kill Rampart now.

Rampart saw the blade coming down and grabbed it, pushing it to the side before grabbing Code Red by the back of the head and pulling him down, lashing out with a head-butt that found its mark, and got Code Red off balance enough for Rampart to get to his feet. Walking to Code Red, he grabbed the much smaller Transformer and tossed him into the wall, doing so hard enough that it dented the wall.

Code Red forced himself to his feet and threw a punch, catching Rampart in the gut, doubling the massive Decepticon over before sending Rampart tottering away with a left hand to the face. Pressing his attack, Code Red landed several punches and finished things off with a drop-kick to the chest of Rampart, knocking the much larger Decepticon to the floor again.

Rampart got back to his feet though, and kicked Code Red back before closing in and throwing a punch.

Code Red blocked the blow, then saw Rampart's left leg, a clear target. Pushing Rampart's fist away, Code Red used the resultant momentum to stomp at Rampart's leg, right on the knee joint.

Rampart grunted in pain as he sunk to a knee.

Code Red, with a cry of triumph, quickly downed Rampart with a knee to the face. Once he had done this, he turned to face the Freedom Fighters, and walked towards them, asking: "Are you alright?"

"Better now, especially that you're here." Sally said. "Though I did get grazed a little." She noticed Rampart getting up behind Code Red, and promptly shouted: "Code Red! Look out!"

Code Red saw Rampart beginning to charge in his peripheral vision, manifested his cannon, and promptly fired, directly into Rampart's chest.

At this, Rampart stopped, standing rigidly. Then, he looked down at the smoking hole in his chest before he fell to his knees, groaning before finally falling to his side. Dead.

Code Red sighed as he saw this, saying: "Some guys don't know when to give up." Turning to the Freedom Fighters, Code Red said: "Let's get out of here." At this, they ran outside, where Code Red transformed into police car mode, and sped off, headed back for Knothole. They found no-one stopping them, most likely because the Decepticons were too busy regrouping.

As soon as they had entered the forest, Code Red asked Sally: "Find anything?"

"Yes." Sally said. "We retrieved a file that gives us the exact information we need on the Zone of Silence, and more besides."

"Awesome. So now we can get on with Operation: Return of the King." Code Red declared.

"Operation: Return of ze King? Eesn't zat ze title of one of ze Lord of ze Rings books?" Antoine asked quizzically.

"Yeah. Minus the 'Operation' part." Code Red said. "I made it up, okay?"

Everyone chuckled as they continued driving. At last, they'd achieved success.

* * *

 **It can only get better from here. Or so it seems.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews, and no flames! I shall take them as personal insults.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Celebration of Success

**Chapter 6: Celebration of Success**

 _ **Knothole, 16:00 pm**_

The convocation drove into Knothole to an acclaiming crowd, jubilant at the Freedom Fighters' first success for several months.

Sally got out of Code Red and allowed the feeling to sink in. _Finally,_ she thought, _After so long, we finally managed to get something out of a raid._ She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder and turned to see Sonic standing there, smiling.

"Hopefully, this won't be the last success, Sal." Sonic said.

Sally turned to Sonic, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss to the acclamation of the crowd.

Code Red transformed and looked around, glad they had finally achieved some success. He looked down to see Sonic and Sally kissing, and nudged both with his foot. "Yo. Maybe get a room before you start making out."

Sally and Sonic broke the kiss and looked up at Code Red, the latter saying: "Code Red, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen."

"I would, but we're not in the kitchen, we're out in the open." Code Red pointed out.

Both lovers rolled their eyes at this, saying: "Fine, we'll get a room." At this, Sonic surprised Sally by lifting her up bridal style and carrying her away somewhere, probably their hut.

Code Red chuckled at this before turning to see Bunnie and Antoine doing the same. But once Antoine saw Code Red looking at him, he quickly broke the kiss with Bunnie and did the same.

"Is it me, or are you just proving to be the biggest killjoy right now?" Oil-Leak asked as he stood next to Code Red.

"Not my fault. I'm just trying to curb public indecency." Code Red replied.

"Guess yours and my ideas on 'public indecency' differ." Oil-Leak said. "If they were doing that, they'd be full-on making out, or worse, having sex."

"No need for that, man." Code Red said.

"I know. It's called teasing, Code Red." Oil-Leak said with a witty grin.

Code Red rolled his optics as he looked at Oil-Leak. "Why do you always torture me like this?"

"Because I can." Oil-Leak replied with a grin as he walked away.

Code Red watched him leave, shaking his head in disbelief. He soon felt someone take him by the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Shockshot standing there.

"Looks like Oil-Leak has changed from being the bane of _my_ existence to the bane of _yours."_ Shockshot said with a laugh.

"No need to rub it in, Shockshot." Code Red said.

"I know. Just conferring my condolences." Shockshot said as he walked off, chuckling to himself.

Code Red watched Shockshot go before turning and heading somewhere else. He had someone else to tell of their success.

* * *

 _ **Knothole Medical Bay…**_

"Good afternoon, Code Red. I think I may have some good news." Dr Quack said as he saw Code Red walk in.

"What?" Code Red asked.

"I have reason to believe that Tails' condition has improved, and continues to. Not drastically, but I believe it is doing so gradually." Dr Quack informed him.

"Awesome. Can I see him?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask." Dr Quack said.

Code Red nodded and headed for the Intensive Care Unit, quickly finding Tails lying there, still comatose. But, Code Red noticed that Tails looked slightly different. Some colour had returned to him, and he looked to be breathing, without support. Smiling, Code Red knelt down next to Tails, saying: "We finally got one. We finally achieved a victory." He paused for a second before adding: "We also may have gotten information that will give us an advantage in this war. We may have found a way to bring Sally's father back from the Zone of Silence." He paused for another few seconds before placing a finger on Tails' chest, feeling the young kit's heart, beating in defiance. "Get well soon, Tails."

"Still attempting conversation with a comatose fox?"

Code Red smirked at the voice, turning to see Amy standing there. "Yeah. You heard that his condition's improved?"

"Yeah." Amy said, walking up.

"What are you doing here anyway? Last time I saw you, you were ogling Sonic." Code Red asked.

"I've gotten over Sonic now." Amy said. "I'm currently just looking for… That person. Just haven't found them yet."

Code Red smiled and knelt down, saying to Amy: "I'm sure you will, Ames. With your looks, it shouldn't be all that hard."

Amy blushed with embarrassment. "You think so?"

"I know so." Code Red replied. He wasn't attracted or anything, but even he had to admit, Amy was not displeasing to look at. At sixteen, she had a body that would have most heterosexual males asking her for her number. Adding to that, she was extremely beautiful, having fast become a rival for Sally. On the other hand, she also had a charming personality, if you were able to ignore her volatile temper. Smiling encouragingly, Code Red got up and left the sakura hedgehog standing there, feeling slightly more confident.

* * *

 _ **Command Centre, 16:45 pm**_

Code Red entered the room to find Sally speaking to Elias, as he had done the previous day.

Elias noticed Code Red, and without a single delay, said: "Looks like your 'trusted friend' is here."

"That I am." Code Red said. "And right now, I have no intention of starting an argument."

"That's a first." Elias said.

"Will you two stop it?" Sally snapped. "We may have information that could turn the tide of this war back in our favour."

"Information I helped procure." Code Red said. "So you, Elias, can shut up."

Elias made to retort, but upon seeing Sally give him a stern look, closed his mouth. "I'll leave you to it." At this, he ended the communication.

Sally sighed before looking at Code Red. "At least you're trying to keep things civil."

"Kinda hard not to when Elias is being his usual xenophobic self." Code Red said.

Sally sighed. "Please don't say that with me around. I'm… I'm not comfortable with it."

Code Red sighed. "Sorry. It's just, you know how me and Elias are."

"All _too_ well." Sally said. "I wish we could somehow find a way for you two to reach an understanding."

"If it means forcing me and him on a mission together alone, I'm all for it." Code Red said. "It's him I should be worried about."

Sally giggled. "I agree."

Code Red chuckled alongside her before getting down to why he had come. "So, when are we planning on reviewing the intel we recovered from Robotropolis?" He inquired.

"I was thinking we could do that tomorrow, when Optimus arrives. He might want to see it himself." Sally answered.

Code Red nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The two then went on to talk about other things.

* * *

 **Well, that's well and dandy. Just managed to get this chapter up a few days after the last one. Also, just felt like I should add a little bit of friendship fluff between Code Red and Sally.**

 **Anyways, please leave your reviews, and no flames! Otherwise I will simply delete those comments and continue writing.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan C

**Chapter 7: Plan C**

 _ **Robotropolis, at about the same time…**_

" _ **CURSES!"**_ Robotnik roared as he tossed something or other across the room, while Snively effectively cowered behind his chair.

Wildfire was nearby, flanked by Code Black, whom by now had had his memory inhibitors completely installed, and Shadowstreak. He'd seen this many times before.

Code Black turned to Wildfire and asked: "Does this happen all the time when the Freedom Fighters succeed in their raids?"

"This is only the third time I have experienced him acting as such." Wildfire lied. "The others were after the enemy had succeeded in rescuing their leader, Sally Acorn, and the next was shortly after the Defoliator was destroyed."

"The what?" Code Black asked, clearly not understanding what Wildfire had just said.

"I'll explain later." Wildfire said. "The main thing is to remain here until Robotnik's tempest ends. He will direct his anger at us otherwise."

Code Black shook his head in disbelief. "Hard to believe there's people with bigger tempers then some of the individuals we had fights with in the oil-bars."

Wildfire chuckled and patted Code Black on the back. "Your sense of humour returns." He made to say more, but then, they both heard Robotnik's voice growl:

"Code Black's sense of humour is not sufficient enough to protect him from the wrath I have in store for him. And you, Wildfire. Had you discovered the Freedom Fighters more quickly, perhaps they would not have managed to recover the single _most valuable_ _ **fucking file IN MY POSSESSION!"**_

Wildfire shrugged. "That is not my problem. Had it been my problem, I would have placed a guard there. But it is not my problem. As such, the problem lies on your own incompetence."

Robotnik looked like Wildfire had just walked up and punched him hard in the face. _**"How DARE YOU!"**_

"Tut, tut, tut." Wildfire said with a smirk. "Temper, temper." He stopped taunting and stepped forward. "In case you have not noticed, there's an advantage to all of this."

"And what might that be?" Robotnik said, his tone promising extreme pain to Wildfire if he answered incorrectly.

Wildfire smirked. "I assume you remember a certain 'Plan C' in case of something like this happening."

Robotnik's angry scowl became a wry half smile. "You have a point, Wildfire. Perhaps it is about time we carried such an undertaking out."

A silence came between them like no other, as if they had reached an understanding that was so good, no further conversation was necessary than the one they had just finished. This silence however, was broken by Code Black, who said:

"Time out, time out. What is Plan C?" He asked.

"Plan C is an operation we devised in order to prevent the 'Freedom Fighters' from rescuing their supposed 'king'. He is currently imprisoned in another dimension called the Zone of Silence." Wildfire confided. "Unfortunately, the Freedom Fighters now have information that could help them travel between this dimension, and the Zone of Silence, thus allowing them to rescue their supposed 'true leader'."

"Then let them." Code Black said. "If he is their 'true' leader, then they can have him."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." Robotnik broke in. "Their king's return will boost their morale considerably, and there's the possibility that we may be defeated by such a boost."

"So what do we do?" Code Black asked.

"It's fairly simple: We travel to the Zone of Silence, and kill the king." Robotnik said.

* * *

Code Black stared blankly at them both for a matter of seconds before saying: "You can't be serious. The old man's likely defenceless!"

"Oh, I assure you; he isn't." Robotnik said. "I was in the Zone of Silence a matter of years ago, a month before Wildfire arrived, in order to stabilise it. I found him at the head of an army of goblin like creatures, with no memory of who he was."

"Okay, I understand the army of… whatever you called the things he had an army of, but in my eyes, the part about having no memory of who he is is where I draw the line. I will not kill someone with no memory of who they are. To me, it's just not right."

Wildfire rolled his optics and placed a hand on Code Black's shoulder. "Now is not the time for ethical discussions, Code Black." He said. "This is part of the reason you were killed during the battle with that alien race that attacked Cybertron."

"A fact I'm well aware of. But luckily for me, I still have what made me who I am now." Code Black said. "And for that reason, I will not participate in any operation to kill someone who in my view, is defenceless."

Losing patience, Wildfire deployed his cannon, and aimed it at Code Black. "Do you wish to die? If not, then be a good boy and do as I say!"

Code Black was taken aback by this. Wildfire had never threatened him with death before.

Ever.

Yet Wildfire persisted. "I'm warning you, Code Black. Obey the command, and I shall let you live."

Code Black looked away, his mind working. This was not the Wildfire he knew. The Wildfire he knew would have never condoned the taking of an innocent's life. Perhaps things had changed. And not for the better. And if that was the case, then Code Black felt he had no other choice. He did what he felt he had to do.

* * *

 **Which is what, exactly? If you read on, you will find out. So in other words, keep reading. You know you want to.**

 **Aside from that, please leave your reviews, and no flames. You know what happens when someone flames me.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from Robotropolis

**Chapter 8: Escape from Robotropolis**

Promptly, Code Black deployed his own cannon, and levelled it at Wildfire, opening fire and catching Wildfire off guard.

Shadowstreak, who was nearby, snapped off a few shots, hoping to disable Code Black before things really kicked off.

Code Black dodged the shots and dropped Shadowstreak with a picture-perfect dropkick before turning to Wildfire, who had since recovered. Running up to his enemy, he leapt up and drove his fist into Wildfire's face, executing a Superman Punch on his 'friend'. Turning to Robotnik, Code Black gave him the finger before transforming into some form of Cybertronian vehicle and driving off through the window.

Wildfire got to his feet and contacted all available forces: "Attention all forces! We have a rogue Decepticon on the loose. Find and eliminate him. Repeat, find, and eliminate him!" Turning, he saw Robotnik had gotten off of his chair and now faced him.

"I hope you can contain this newfound problem, Wildfire. Otherwise, it is _you_ who shall suffer the consequences!" Robotnik snarled.

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief and said: "I assure you, doctor, There will be consequences should you decide to take that route." Wildfire threatened. Turning to Shadowstreak, Wildfire commanded: "Hunt Code Black down. Then kill him."

"Yes sir." Shadowstreak said as he too jumped out of the window to pursue Code Black.

Wildfire now turned to Robotnik again, saying: "Will _that_ satisfy you?"

"I'll be satisfied when you bring me his corpse." Robotnik snapped back. "Now do your job!"

Wildfire scowled before he turned and stormed out of the throne room, leaving Robotnik alone with Snively.

"Snively…" Robotnik growled.

The diminutive human poked his head out from behind the chair he'd been cowering behind since the fight began. "Y-yes sir?" he blubbered.

"Get on the cameras and give me a live feed. I want to know what exactly is going on, and whether Wildfire succeeds, or fails."

"R-right, sir." Snively said as he got to his feet and tottered over to the camera console, typing in the necessary commands. Soon, a live feed appeared, showing several Decepticon drones moving in on what appeared to be a large fight.

Robotnik smiled and sat back. This was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

 _ **With Code Black…**_

Code Black swore under his breath as he ducked a punch from Shadowstreak and threw one of his own, catching Shadowstreak in the jaw and knocking him back a few metres. At this, he turned tail and continued running.

Shadowstreak got to his feet and shifted into alt mode, a black Mclaren MP4-12C, before speeding after Code Black, eventually catching up, transforming, and taking him down.

Code Black flipped onto his back and kicked Shadowstreak in the face before rolling backwards. "Fine, you want to fight? You've got a fight!" At this, he charged Shadowstreak, who did the same.

The first punches they threw landed, knocking them both down. But before Code Black could rise, Shadowstreak tackled him back down.

Code Black used the Decepticon's momentum against him and used the tackle to roll backwards again, kneeing Shadowstreak in the gut and downing him with a spinning heel kick.

Shadowstreak got to his feet and dodged the next punch from Code Black, countering with a high kick to the traitor's face.

Code Black staggered back before blocking Shadowstreak's oncoming punch and head-butting Shadowstreak in the face in retaliation. Following that up, he landed a quick one-two to Shadowstreak's face that knocked the smaller Transformer down. Turning away, he quickly had laser blasts cascading past him. Turning back, he saw that a squad of drones had closed in, and were preparing to fire. Ducking under the initial barrage, Code Black engaged his blades and closed in, decapitating the commander of the squad and throwing the body to the side. Rearing back, he stabbed the second in the gut, impaling it and then spinning and using the momentum to throw the drone into the others. As he turned, he found Shadowstreak waiting.

"It appears I am in the way of your way out." Shadowstreak said.

"Talk about stating the obvious." Code Black said calmly.

"Indeed, I am stating the obvious because in my eyes, it is obvious that right now, you are going to die again!" Shadowstreak bellowed as he charged.

Code Black sidestepped Shadowstreak's charge and dropkicked him onto his face. Walking over, Code Black picked Shadowstreak up off the ground and smashed him in the face, knocking the Decepticon torturer and stealth specialist down again. With a frown, Code Black looked up to find more Decepticon drones coming up and preparing to open fire. Laying down some suppressing fire, Code Black turned and took off, transforming into his Cybertronian truck form and speeding off into the forest, and the unknown.

* * *

 _ **Wildfire's Command Post…**_

"Blast!" Wildfire growled as his fist slammed the console. Code Black had escaped. Contacting Shadowstreak, Wildfire commanded: "Get back here. We'll discuss your failure later."

"Yes sir." Came Shadowstreak's dejected voice.

Wildfire turned away from that and made to do something else when suddenly, he noticed something appear on the screen he had been facing just then. Turning, he saw Robotnik smiling smugly at him.

"You were saying?" Robotnik said with a smug tone.

"I've no time for your smugness, Robotnik." Wildfire snapped. "Send out some Stealth-bots. Maybe they will find him."

"Like you said, Wildfire, this is not _my_ problem. This problem is _yours."_ Robotnik said with a pleased look.

Wildfire remembered that had been what he had said to Robotnik earlier. With an enraged roar, Wildfire blasted the screen into oblivion. Turning to Conduit, who was nearby, Wildfire growled: "Send out search parties. He can't have gone far."

"Yes sir." Conduit said as he began giving the commands to everyone else.

Wildfire walked off a little to the side, stewing silently. This was _not_ good. Code Black knew a great deal about the infrastructure of Robotropolis, which, if brought to the Freedom Fighters, could bring about Robotropolis' fall. As well, he knew of Robotnik's plan to murder King Maximillian Acorn. That alone could prove detrimental to their cause. But then, a wry smile found itself onto Robotnik's face. All that depended on the Freedom Fighters accepting him, after everything he had done to them. That, he sincerely doubted.

* * *

 _ **With Code Black…**_

Code Black transformed and looked behind him, seeing that no-one was pursuing him at the moment. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked on, wondering what to do next. He had abandoned the Decepticons, who even now were likely hounding him right now. There was the Freedom Fighters, but he found them highly unlikely to allow him into their fold. Plus, he didn't quite trust them. He was certain Code Red could vouch for him, as the Autobots were a sub-unit of the Freedom Fighters. But he doubted Code Red's opinion would matter, especially now that he was effectively one of Code Red's chief enemies. However, he guessed that it was worth a shot. Code Red had once said to him:

"If you believe it's possible, then it's worth a shot."

Code Black smiled, but then remembered: He had no idea where Knothole was. He frowned at this. The next possible alternative was to encrypt a comm channel, and ferry a message to Code Red that way. "Sounds like a plan." Code Black said to himself as he transformed yet again and drove off into the unknown.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a little soon for Code Black to run away. I just figured it was a good idea. Please don't kill me! (Runs and hides behind something.)**

 **(Peeks out) Anyway, please leave your reviews, and NO FLAMES! They are unwelcome, and have no business here.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Much Needed Discussion

**Chapter 9: Much Needed Discussion**

 _ **Knothole Command Centre, 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **January 2013, 13:30 pm**_

The doors slid open smoothly as Code Red entered the room, finding the majority of the inner circle of the Freedom Fighters and Autobots, those being Sally, Elias, Geoffrey Saint John, and Sonic for the Freedom Fighters, while Ratchet, Bumblebee, An Autobot Commando named Hound, and Optimus Prime himself.

The Autobot Leader turned to see Code Red walking up, and nodded. "Commander. I was wondering if you were going to join us."

"Sorry, Prime. I was just sorting out a small dispute between Bunnie and Cream's mother, Vanilla." Code Red explained as he took his place at the round table.

"Couldn't have been a small dispute if you took this long." Geoffrey remarked. "You're late by a bloody half hour!"

"I'm well aware of that, Geoffrey. Now be quiet before I arrange you to get kicked in the balls by Bunnie." Code Red said.

Geoffrey fell silent after that, much to the derision of the Freedom Fighters present, even Elias.

Code Red walked up and bro-hugged Hound, who was an old friend. "Good to see you're still here, Hound."

"Glad to see you too, man. I'm sorry about Ironhide." Hound said.

"No need to shed tears over what can't be changed." Code Red said. "The least I can do is let him go."

"Sounds like somethin' he'd agree with." Hound said, clapping Code Red on the shoulder. "Well, let's shut our traps and let's get this meetin' over and done wit'. I promised Shockshot I'd join him for a little target practice after this meeting."

Code Red smirked. "Sounds good to me." At this, he turned to face the table, where everyone was either sat or standing around.

Sally stepped forward and took in the sight of this inner circle. Then, she spoke: "Gentlemen, thanks for coming. As you are no doubt aware, the Freedom Fighters have been fighting a losing war against Robotnik for several months now."

"No thanks to Code Red over there." Elias stated.

" _Elias,"_ Sally warned. "I told you not to say anything about Code Red. This is to be a civil meeting."

Elias scowled in disapproval, but did not voice it. It was the least he could do.

"Thank you." Sally said. Turning to face everyone else, she then declared: "But thanks to our efforts yesterday, we managed to recover vital information that could well tip the balance of this war in _our_ favour." Turning to something else in the room, she commanded: "Nicole, give our guests the rundown."

In an instant, the holographic lynx appeared, along with a large file. "I'm certain all of you have been briefed on the zones of Mobius Prime and other worlds particularly the Zone of Silence, so you know those facts. But what you are likely not to know, is why we're interested in it." Turning to Code Red, Nicole asked: "Code Red? Would you be so kind as to take over for me?"

Code Red nodded and stepped forward. "Initially, at the start of the Great War between Mobians and Humans, or Overlanders as Mobians call them, The Royal Wizard Ixis Naugus created the Zone of Silence as a means of sanctuary, in order to hide himself from the wrath of Sally's grandfather, who was king at the time. After the Great War, when Robotnik staged his coup, he started to use the Zone of Silence as a sort of prison, imprisoning people such as the Original Freedom Fighters. But the one we're really interested in is-"

"The King himself." Optimus finished.

"Yes." Code Red said. "The King is in the Zone of Silence."

* * *

As the rest of the gathered individuals let this sink in, Nicole took over:

"In case those of you who just discovered this are unaware, we have attempted to rescue the King before."

"Without success, it would seem." Geoffrey said. "I wonder why…" He received his answer in the form of a vicious slap to the face by Sally.

"Damn!" Code Red said. "Sally just bitch-slapped your ass!"

"Speak of mine and Elias' father that way again, and we'll have you demoted." Sally said firmly. "Is that right Elias?"

"Yes." Elias said. "I'll deal with him further when me and him return to our HQ."

"Thank you." Sally said. Turning to Nicole, she said: "Keep going Nicole."

"As I was saying before Geoffrey interrupted me, we have attempted a rescue of the King from the Zone before. Without success, as due to the properties of the zone, he had lost his memory of Sally and Sonic. Furthermore, during his time in the zone, he'd been forced to swear loyalty to Ixis Naugus in order to survive."

"You didn't tell me that bit." Code Red said to Sally.

"Pretty sure I did." Sally said.

"Whatever. Go on, Nicole." Code Red said.

"As well, when we brought him back through, he started to crystallize, possibly as a result of long term exposure to the properties of the zone.." Nicole added.

"So as you can imagine, we abandoned the mission. But now, I feel ready to try again." Sally said. "Because for one, we have more allies." At this, she gestured to the Autobots present. "And secondly, I'm older and more confident." Looking about, Sally asked: "Any questions?"

Code Red raised a hand. "Who's on the mission?"

"I've already made two picks for the extraction team I'm leading into the Zone of Silence." Sally replied. "And those are you and Sonic."

Code Red did a mini fist pump while Sonic shifted uneasily on his feet.

Sally saw this and smiled, before asking: "Any more?"

Ratchet raised his hand: "What is being done regarding the problem with your father crystallising?"

"I have Code Red's engineer Oil-Leak and my chief engineer Rotor working on it." Sally said. "You're welcome to assist, as are Triage and Patch-Up."

Ratchet nodded. "Very well."

Sally looked among the others. "Any more questions?"

Optimus raised his hand. "I would ask if you would allow me to accompany you to the Zone. I fear that Code Red may not be sufficient Autobot support for your mission."

Sally nodded. "I was going to ask you that in the first place. Along with Bumblebee and Ratchet. That should be enough."

Bumblebee perked up in surprise, letting loose his trademark noises, a result of him being unable to speak.

Sally giggled at this, saying: "You're welcome, Bumblebee."

Elias came forward. "Will anyone else from Mobius be coming on the mission?"

"Anyone but you Elias. There's still the risk of us getting trapped in the Zone of Silence, and if that happens, the Freedom Fighters are going to need a leader." Sally explained.

"True." Elias said.

"Geoffrey's omitted from the options list as he was an asshole about our dad a few minutes ago." Sally said, looking at a now fuming Geoffrey, who simply stormed out.

Code Red watched him leave. "Typical. I swear that fucker acts like a kid sometimes when he doesn't get what he wants."

"I agree." Sally said. Looking among the remaining people, Sally said: "For now, this meeting is adjourned. When it comes time to reconvene, I'll send Sonic over to bring you all over."

At this, most of the people left, save for Code Red, Sonic, and Elias.

Sally realised this and looked at the three, asking: "Something wrong, guys?"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm a little nervous about this one."

Code Red looked surprised. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Nervous? That's about as unheard of as Elias agreeing with me on something."

"Good point." Elias agreed. Turning to Sonic, Elias asked: "What's making you so nervous, Sonic?"

"The possibility that when your father recovers and finds out about me and Sally, he won't approve."

Sally sighed. Sonic raised a strong point. Her father was a stickler for the status quo, and rarely approved of any relationships between lower and upper class people. He didn't mind as much if it was a high class male courting a lower class female, but he didn't like it the other way around. So naturally, he'd likely disapprove of Sonic and Sally's relationship. But then, she found a loophole. "That is true, Sonic. But, you are the nephew of one of his old friends, and he adored you when you and I were little."

"Yeah, but that was then. This is now." Sonic said. "What if he prefers the 'old me' to the 'present me'?"

"Well, should it come to that, everyone changes when someone points a gun at them." Code Red said, manifesting his path blaster.

Sally rolled her eyes. "By the Goddess, Red."

Sonic chuckled. Code Red and Sally's conversations never ceased to entertain him.

Elias chuckled too, amused. Maybe he'd been wrong about Code Red after all.

Code Red retracted his path blaster as he replied: "It's the truth, though."

"Only because it's a threatening gesture." Sally said.

"Yeah? Autobots have to be intimidating sometimes too." Code Red said.

"So you say, tough guy." Sally said with an amused smile.

"Oh, so I'm not a tough guy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh believe me, you're a tough guy." Sally said, a flirtatious tone slipping into her voice as she moved closer. "I know since you proved it last night."

 _Oh, brother…_ Code Red thought as he turned to Elias, making a throat-cutting gesture.

Elias nodded, repeating the gesture.

Code Red turned to the two lovers, who were about to kiss, and then interrupted, saying: "Guys, if you're gonna get down on each other, please get a room and do it _there._ I'm not sure if me and Elias want to stand here watching while you two start fucking."

Sally and Sonic blushed incredulously at this before moving away from each other.

"Thank you." Code Red said sarcastically. Turning to Elias, Code Red said: "Let's make like a banana and split."

"Isn't it usually shit that you say instead of split?" Elias asked.

"Okay then, let's make like a banana, and _shit!"_ Code Red said as he walked out of the room to the laughter of everyone else in the room.

"I shall take my leave too." Elias said as he too left the room.

Sally watched her brother leave before turning to Sonic, asking: "Now where were we?"

* * *

 _ **Outside…**_

Code Red took a few more steps before preparing to transform before he heard Elias' voice call out:

"Red! Wait up!"

Code Red turned to see the prince run up to him. "Something up, Elias?"

"No. Just felt like I should talk to you." Elias answered.

Code Red scowled. Usually, whenever he and Elias tried to talk in a civil manner, it would end in a shouting match between them, something Sally usually broke up. "You do realise whenever we talk, it usually ends with Sally giving me a good reason not to simply step on you."

Elias chuckled. "True. But, that was before we were in there, and you and Sally were talking. It was just funny to watch."

"Oh, so now you think I'm funny?" Code Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a nutshell, yes." Elias said.

Code Red cracked a smile at that. "Nutshell…" He sniggered as he put a joke together.

"What's so funny?" Elias asked.

"Just the fact that you said nutshell. Especially since your last name is Acorn." Code Red replied.

Elias gave it a thought before his face curled into a smirk and laughed a little. "Do you make these jokes up, or are they all hardwired into your processor somehow?"

"You want a dude that has jokes hardwired into their processor, talk to Oil-Leak. Dude's played so many pranks on Shockshot and the rest of the Autobots, I wonder if he'll ever run out."

Elias chuckled at that. "Sounds like someone I'd better keep an eye on."

"Yeah. Especially since I told him to prank _you_ the moment he got the chance." Code Red said.

Elias looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Watch out." Code Red warned.

Elias took the hint and ducked out of the way, just as a torrent of water splashed down on the floor.

"Aw man!" Oil-Leak complained as he folded his arms. "I thought you wanted to prank him."

"I do." Code Red replied. "Just not yet. Now run along and don't prank him until I feel we have a good chance of making it infinitely funnier."

"Yes sir." Oil-Leak said as he walked away.

"Thanks." Elias said, looking at Code Red gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Code Red replied. "And like I said, we're just waiting for a chance to make it even more funny."

"Really?" Elias said. "I'll be sure to watch my back." At this, he walked away, but stopped as soon as they heard a loud shriek from the Command Centre:

" _ **SONIC!"**_

Code Red and Elias looked over at the Command Centre, then back to each other, and both burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **About an hour and a half later…**_

Soon, everyone was assembled yet again in the Command Centre, and the silence was palpable. Sally and Sonic were next to each other, looking slightly dishevelled.

"So, everyone have a nice break from the meeting?" Sally asked after fixing her hair.

"I don't know about myself, but me and Elias know you two definitely did." Code Red said.

The others responded with a massive exclamation of "OOOOOHHHHH!" at Code Red's statement while Sonic and Sally blushed incredulously.

Soon, everyone was silent as Nicole appeared, with the same file she had earlier.

"Okay, the reason we allowed you all out for a break was so me and Rotor could decipher the remaining parts of the file." Nicole stated.

"So it was." Geoffrey said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Elias.

Nicole ignored Geoffrey this time, and continued: "What we found were blueprints for a inter-dimensional portal into the Zone of Silence. As well as the materials necessary for such an undertaking."

"Are any of these resources at our direct disposal?" Optimus inquired.

"To be frank, no. All of them are in Robotropolis." Nicole said gravely.

"Guess it's double duty then." Code Red declared. "We're gonna need to stage a raid soon and use it to get the materials we need."

"That may not be necessary." Elias said. "If we were to divide our forces, we could get all of those resources on the same day. Allocate ourselves some Autobots to assist, and boom! We have what we need."

"The Prince's logic is sound. I concur with his stratagem." Optimus said.

"Same here." Code Red said.

"I agree." Sally said.

"Then it's settled." Elias declared. "On a day of my choosing, we'll strike at the sites of the materials we need. With luck, we should have everything by day's end, ready for use."

"I cannot believe we're doing something so insane." Geoffrey muttered.

Code Red made to respond when suddenly, his personal communicator came to life, with Patch-Up's voice accompanying it:

"Code Red? Ven zee meeting is finished, you may vant to come over and take a look at something."

"What is it, Patch-Up?" Code Red asked.

"Some sort of coded message. For your optics only." Patch-Up replied.

Code Red scowled. This didn't sound good. Turning to the others, he said: "Something's come up that requires my attention. May I be excused?"

Sally nodded. "You may."

With this, Code Red exited the Command Centre, questions already filling his mind.

* * *

 **Hmm. Wonder what this 'coded message' is. And in case you want to know where I got the 'make like a banana and sh*t' joke from, go on YouTube and type in 'The Tourettes Guy'. Some of you will laugh, others may not.**

 **But other than that, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!).**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unwanted Meeting

**Chapter 10: An Unwanted Meeting**

 _ **Autobot HQ, 16:15 pm**_

Code Red stepped into the Command Centre of Autobot Headquarters to find Patch-Up waiting for him. "What's the deal, Patch-Up?"

"As I said ven I called you, a coded message has arrived. It vas for you to read personally." Patch-Up said.

"So I heard." Code Red replied unenthusiastically as he stepped further into the room. "So where do I access this message?"

"It's on ze computer over zere." Patch-Up replied as he pointed over to the computer that his assistant Triage was working at. Walking over, Code Red called out: "Triage?"

The assistant Medical Officer looked over to Code Red, asking: "You here to see the message?"

Code Red nodded. "I am. Now would you be so kind as to vacate your spot so I can read it?"

"Of course." Triage said, getting out of his chair so that Code Red could sit there. "Anything else?"

"Could you leave me alone so I can read it in private?" Code Red asked.

"Certainly." Triage said as he walked away.

Sitting down, Code Red typed in his password to log on to the computer. Soon enough, the message popped up in the top-right of the screen. Typing in the necessary commands, Code Red accessed the message, to find it in a code he vaguely recalled using back on Cybertron to convey messages. The only problem was that he hardly remembered how to crack it. _Fuck, this stuff's old,_ Code Red thought to himself. He suddenly pushed that thought aside. He did not want to start thinking _he_ was getting old. Shockshot was the old man of the team. And Code Red was determined to stay that way. Raking his memory, he soon remembered the means of cracking the code, and applied it, revealing the following message:

 _Code Red,_

 _For my sake, I pray this message finds you in a good mood. If not, then you'll probably choose to ignore this message. In which case, I'll understand completely._

 _But if you're still reading after those, then here's the thing: I've split with the Decepticons because they were planning something I wanted no part in. Wildfire threatened me with his gun and… it all went downhill from there._

 _Now that I'm on the run, I feel like you're my last shot. I don't want to join your team unless you're comfortable with that, but all I ask for is five, ten minutes of your time. I have some intel that may prove beneficial to your cause. If you're willing, meet me at these coordinates in an hour. Don't be late, they're still on my tail. I think._

 _With respect,_

 _Code Black._

Code Red's fist clenched as he saw the name inscribed there. But moreover, there was still the possibility of Code Black lying and a trap being set. This met all of Code Red's 'potential trap' criteria. But if Code Black was being truthful, and _had_ split from the Decepticons, this could be valuable intel he was wasting. Deciding to seek advice, he keyed his comm, contacting his most viable source of advice: Sally. "Yo, Sally. You free?"

"Am now." Sally replied, sounding a little flustered. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm reading the message I was summoned away from the meeting for, and you'll never guess who it's from."

"Let me guess: A girlfriend from Cybertron." Sally said with a hint of humour in her tone.

Code Red smirked before replying: "Good joke, but no. It's Code Black."

Sally's demeanour instantly changed. "What does it say?"

"Says he's split from the Decepticons because they were setting him up for a mission he wanted no part of. Long story short, Wildfire pulled his gun, and all hell broke loose." Code Red replied.

"Do you believe him?" Was Sally's next burst of speech.

"Don't know yet. There's more. He says he wants a meeting with me alone. Claims he has intel that we could use right now. That's why I called you. What's your call? Should I take the risk?" Code Red asked.

"This is on you, Red. But if I were faced with this, I would do the meeting. But I'd advise having someone cover you in case things do turn out to be a trap." Sally advised.

"Thanks, Sal." Code Red said, cutting the comm. Getting to his feet, he looked at the time. It was about twenty-five minutes past four in the afternoon. That meant he had until about five-thirty to get to the co-ordinates Code Black had specified. Nodding, Code Red programmed the co-ordinates into himself, and upon seeing him, accosted Side-Arm. "Come with me. I may have some intel from a source I'd rather not specify, but if the intel's good, we may have a chance."

"Where do we need to go?" Side-Arm inquired.

"To these co-ordinates." Code Red said, showing them to his second in command.

Side-Arm nodded. "Then what're we waiting for?"

"My thoughts exactly." Code Red replied. Turning to Patch-Up, Code Red said: "Until I get back, tell Shockshot he's in command. Clear?"

"Vere are you going?" Patch-Up asked.

"To get intel." Code Red declared as he and Side-Arm left.

* * *

 _ **At the co-ordinates Code Black specified…**_

The two Autobots pulled up a few metres away and transformed into robot mode. Together, they eyed the area. It was a clearing in the forest that Code Red vaguely recalled as the area he had landed when he, Patch-Up and Ironhide had first arrived on Mobius over two and a half years ago.

Code Red turned to Side-Arm and commanded: "Circle the perimeter and keep a look out. If this does turn out to be a trap, I want you to get the hell over to Knothole and get reinforcements. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Side-Arm said as he started to circle the perimeter of the clearing.

Manifesting his right hand path blaster and his left hand blade, Code Red stepped into the clearing, keeping a close eye on his surroundings, blaster aimed in front of him at all times. All around him, Code Red could hear the sounds of the forest: night-birds chirping, the sound of predatory animals in the distance, and other sounds, like the occasional crack of a twig, which Code Red guessed was Side-Arm. Suddenly, he heard a loud clatter, like metal meeting metal. Instantly turning towards the sound, blaster aimed at the general area, Code Red demanded: "Who's there?"

"Me." Said the voice of the 'bot Code Red had come here for, as Code Black emerged from the foliage, dragging an unconscious Side-Arm behind him.

Code Red instantly prepared to fire. "Is this a trap?"

"No." Code Black replied. "Sorry about your friend. I had to be sure there was no-one else."

"His name is Side-Arm." Code Red snapped. "And what do you mean, 'you had to be sure there was no-one else'?"

"It's part of the reason I called you out here. While I was waiting for about this time, I went back into Robotropolis and did a little eavesdropping. And part of what I heard was that according to Wildfire, he's got a spy planted among your ranks."

" _What?!"_ Code Red said, unable to contain his shock. "Did he give any hints on who it was?"

"No. But one thing is for sure, and that's that it'll be who you suspect least. That's why I knocked Side-Arm out. I couldn't take any chances." Code Black replied.

Code Red nodded and asked: "So what was this intel you wanted to give me?"

Code Black stepped closer and said: "Okay, what I've got is what Wildfire and Robotnik are planning. They know exactly what file you and the Freedom Fighters recovered, and they're getting real paranoid about it."

"No surprise there. They know that we're planning to rescue King Max." Code Red said. "So how are they going to stop us?"

"By fixing the problem outright." Code Black replied.

Code Red's optics widened. "They're not."

"They are." Code Black said. "They're planning on killing the King."

The silence that took over the brothers was palpable, with Code Red being speechless. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. He would have done the exact same thing had he been in the position of the Decepticons. Looking up at Code Black, Code Red asked: "When?"

"Two weeks time. They know the exact place King Maximillian is." Code Black said.

"Fuck." Code Red said as he folded his arms. "Looks like we need to step shit up then."

"Why?" Code Black asked.

"Because we need to build the portal that'll get us into the Zone of Silence, but we don't have the necessary resources. It's why we're planning a strike in a few days to get said resources." Code Red replied.

"Maybe I could give you a hand. What resource are you slated to assist in the grab for?" Code Black inquired.

"The metal needed for the borders of the portal." Code Red replied.

"Cool. I think I know where that is." Code Black said. "Meet you there."

Reluctantly, Code Red nodded. "Fine."

Code Black held out his hand for Code Red to shake. "So, it's concrete?"

"Yeah, it's concrete." Code Red replied as he shook Code Black's hand. But as they shook, Code Red pulled Code Black closer and stuck his left arm blade to Code Black's throat. "But don't think for a second that because of this, I trust you. Be thankful I even took the risk and came out here. Because if you show any sign of treachery in a few days during the mission, brother or no, I _will_ kill you. Clear?" Code Red snarled.

Code Black nodded. "Clear." At this, he and Code Red turned their backs on each other and walked away, with a now conscious Side-Arm following Code Red.

As soon as both parties had left the area, a figure pulled out a comlink and said: "They know the plan. We need to make some changes."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Had a slight problem with my laptop which thankfully has now been rectified. As for the story, there is only one question: Who is the spy that Code Black speaks of? Let me know who _you_ think the spy is in your reviews, something I have been sorely missing.**

 **Other than that, PLEASE leave your reviews (But NO flames!).**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Gathering Resources

**Chapter 11: Gathering Resources**

 _ **On the outer perimeter of Robotnik's metal mines, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 2013, 10:30 am**_

Sneaking up behind the Decepticon Guardian standing with their back to him, Code Red jumped onto its back, tapped on its shoulder with a whisper of: "Knock, knock." and then silenced it with a blade through the eye. Easing the now useless hunk of junk to the floor, Code Red turned and motioned for his handpicked team to join him at the edge of the mines.

The team soon emerged: Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Side-Arm.

"So, how're we getting in?" Side-Arm asked.

"We wait for Code Black to show up, and we go from there." Code Red replied.

Sally scowled distastefully at the mention of Code Black. When Code Red had told her of the plan, she had balked at it, saying that Code Black could potentially be selling them out. She had been further worried by Code Red's revelation that there was a spy in their ranks, and had begun a combing of everyone within Knothole in order to discover who the spy was. For the most part, this combing had proven inconclusive. There was no evidence of a spy in Knothole, leading Sally to warn Elias there could be a spy in his ilk.

Code Red saw her expression and frowned. "Listen Sally, I don't trust Code Black as far as I could blast him into oblivion. But by doing this, I'm giving him a chance to prove his good intentions. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, Sally."

"True." Sally said, her expression softening. Her expression quickly became a scowl when she heard the voice of the subject of her and Code Red's conversation:

"Code Red?"

Code Red turned to see Code Black emerging from the shadows, and walked up to him. "Everything good?"

"Not really. It looks like the guard's been doubled since earlier last night. Someone else must have been listening in on our conversation." Code Black replied.

Code Red chuckled. "You think?" Getting back to business, Code Red replied: "Regardless, we're going in. Ain't the first time we've had to face odds like this." At this, he manifested his path blaster.

"What's the plan?" Code Black asked.

"That's the thing: We're waiting on Skystrike to drop a few bombs on the enemy. _Then_ we'll attack." Code Red answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Code Black said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Code Red smirked. Code Black seemed to be returning to the Code Black _he_ had known.

The sound of an aircraft flying overhead drew their attention, as they heard Skystrike's signature cry of:

"Tally-Ho!"

Soon after, they heard the roar of explosions as Skystrike's air-strike hit home, with the cries of what had to be a small portion of Decepticon drones.

Code Red smiled and shouted: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are officially a-go!" At this, he, alongside the Autobots and Freedom Fighters he had picked for his part of the mission, all charged down towards the Decepticons, ready for battle.

* * *

The first Decepticon drone to fall was to Code Black, as the turncoat manifested his own path blaster and blew a hole through the drone's head, letting the drone fall uselessly to the floor.

Code Red however, leaped into a forward roll, finishing the movement in a kneeling position as he snapped off shots at the Decepticons that now flocked to defend the mine.

Sally and the Freedom Fighters that were on the mission started doing their own part, most taking cover and opening fire on the Decepticons, while Sonic did what he did best, which was speed around and cause chaos for the opposing force.

Code Red, now having both of his path blasters sprouting from his arms, and now standing, was in the thick of the battle, looking as if somebody had put him on autopilot, when in fact, his many, many years of combat training had kicked in. He rolled under some incoming blasts and returned a few in kind, dropping the Decepticon that had just tried to shoot him. Whipping around, he levelled his path blaster at another drone and took the drone's head apart with the shot from his blaster. Retracting his left path blaster and replacing it with his arm blade, Code Red left another drone holding in their component parts and beheaded another before turning and downing another drone with several shots from his path blaster. Turning away from that, he stabbed a Decepticon drone in the chest, and was startled when he saw another blade burst through the same drone's chest. Ripping his blade out of the Decepticon's chest in unison with the other assailant, he watched as the drone dropped to reveal Code Black.

The two brothers stared at each other in surprise at their sudden teamwork, before they remembered: They were brothers. And brothers looked out for each other. An understanding came between them, and the two looked towards the other Decepticon drones that were taking up defensive positions before them. Looking back towards one another, a smile came to their faces, and the duo charged the Decepticon ranks with renewed vigour.

Side-Arm had taken cover with his Subsonic Repeaters at the ready, jumping out at certain times to open fire and down several Decepticons that were charging him. Putting the gun back onto his back, Side-Arm decided to use his shoulder mounted missile racks. Sprouting them, he gunned down numerous drones nearby and rolled under oncoming fire, coming up again on one knee and reducing several more Decepticons to their basic elements. Putting them away, Side-Arm manifested his EMP Shotgun, blowing holes through seven other drones. Putting that away, Side-Arm drew his favourite weapon: A machete. Seeing a Decepticon brute headed right for him, Side-Arm ducked the hammer swing from the brute, and beheaded the brute without as much of a hitch. Stepping back, Side-Arm dodged an attempt by another drone to bludgeon him and stabbed the drone as hard as he could. Ripping the blade free, Side-Arm parried an attack from a Decepticon close combat drone and kicked the drone away, walking towards the drone and blocking its next attack whilst sprouting his shotgun, which he promptly used to blast a hole through the drone. Pushing the now deactivated drone to the ground, Side-Arm spun his machete around and slammed the large knife down into a Decepticon drone's cranium, splitting the head down the middle. Kicking the drone away, Side-Arm spun around and cut down another drone with a swift cut across the torso, a blow that cut into the spark. He allowed himself a few breaths before seeing another drone charging him. Rolling under the drone's attempted blow, Side-Arm severed the drone's left leg, letting the now legless 'con to topple to the floor. Not missing a beat, Side-Arm finished the drone with a firm stomp to the head, which crushed it. Taking a moment to survey his surroundings, he saw several more Decepticons headed right for him, and so charged them, letting out a fierce war-cry.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

How Sally missed the days before the Autobots and Decepticons came to Mobius. Those were the days when fighting and taking stuff down was far more easier. Now Decepticons protected valuable places in Robotnik's operation, not SWAT-bots. And if Sally had learned one thing; it was that Decepticons were extremely hard to kill. Breaking out from cover, she levelled her revolver at the nearest drone and pumped out several shots, all of which caught the drone on the chest.

The drone turned, saw her, and made to level his gun at her, but he was thwarted by a blue blur striking him in the face with a spin-dash.

Sonic backed away and spin-dashed the drone in the face again, knocking the drone back and straight into Code Red and Black's lines of fire.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Code Red called out.

Sonic smirked and gave his friend his signature thumbs up. He then turned to see Sally walking over.

"Thanks for the save, Sonic." She said.

"What can I say?" Sonic said. "Can't have the Decepticons reducing my favourite girl in the universe to nothing."

Sally shook her head, and decided to allow herself and Sonic a rare moment. Stepping closer, she kissed him passionately, being careful to wrap the hand that held her revolver around him in such a way that it would not pose a threat if she misfired it. Breaking the kiss after a while, she said: "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Sally. Let's get this mission over with so we can get back home and get one step closer to bringing your dad back." Sonic said as he sprinted off.

Sally watched her boyfriend leave before taking cover again and opening fire, seeing Bunnie and Antoine nearby. Sprinting over, she took cover alongside them. "Any difficulties?" She asked.

"None as of yet, Princess." Antoine said as he popped out of cover and let loose a burst of automatic fire.

Sally nodded and snapped off a few shots of her own, just before a large explosion rocked their position. "Argh, fuck!" Sally cursed as she, Bunnie and Antoine were showered with shrapnel. One of the pieces glanced off her head, leaving a good-sized cut. Grimacing at the sudden pain, Sally looked to her two comrades. "Any of you have grenades?"

"Just ze one, Princess." Antoine said, tossing it over.

Sally caught it, recognising it as a frag. Letting out a cry of: "Grenade!" She pulled the pin and tossed the grenade, hearing a satisfying loud explosion, along with the sound of several Decepticons falling to the ground. Turning to her friends, Sally bumped fists with the both of them before picking up her revolver and resuming the firefight.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Code Black…**_

Code Red was seriously starting to enjoy himself.

He and Code Black were working in perfect synchronisation, their brotherly bond manifesting itself exponentially as they shot, stabbed and took down any Decepticon drones blocking their path.

"Watch your left!" Code Black called out as he tackled and shot a drone that was moving to down Code Red from the side.

"Speak for yourself!" Code Red replied as he put a hole through the head of a Decepticon drone that was about to impale Code Black from behind.

Code Black saw it and turned to Code Red. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Code Red replied as he turned, just in time to see a drone getting too close getting spin-dashed in the head, knocking the drone back and distracting it sufficiently enough for Code Red to down the 'con by beheading.

"You might want to consider solving your familial issues later and focus on the now. Now being that we're in the middle of a fight!" Sonic suggested as he ducked an oncoming blast and sped right off again.

"Furball's got a point." Code Black said as he snapped off several shots at two Decepticons who were gunning right for him.

"His name is Sonic." Code Red confided sternly.

Code Black was surprised. _"That's_ Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. What, did Wildfire feed you so much bullshit that you believed he had horns growing out of his head or something?" Code Red asked.

"Kind of. Truth be told, I don't really know what he told me that was true and whether any of it wasn't." Code Black replied.

"We'll compare notes on what happened later. Right now, let's focus on kicking these Decepticons' skidplates." Code Red suggested.

"Yeah, let's." Code Black replied as they got back into the fight.

Code Red instantly extended his arm blades and directly stabbed one drone while splitting another in two before turning away from that engagement and kicking another drone back, manifested his right hand path blaster and blasted a hole through the Decepticon's chest.

Code Black on the other hand, instantly sprouted his path blasters and blasted a swathe through the drones. Kicking one back, he took the drone's head clear off and promptly turned to face another, who tackled him with a cry of:

" _ **TRAITOR!"**_

"Traitor to what, exactly?" Code Black randomly asked as he stuck one of his arm blades through the drone's head. Ripping the blade free, Code Black threw the now useless hunk of junk aside just as he turned to see Code Red shoot a Decepticon that was preparing to capitalise on his predicament.

Code Red stepped over and helped Code Black to his feet. "You're lucky we share the same spark type." Code Red said callously.

"Sure." Code Black said. Looking to his left, he saw a large deposit of metal, the type that Code Red and the Freedom Fighters had come for. "There's some of the stuff you came for, right?"

Looking to where Code Black was gesturing, Code Red nodded. "Yeah. That's _exactly_ what we need." Contacting Sally, Code Red said: "Sally, we've found some freshly mined metal, the kind we need. Permission to call in pickup?"

"Granted." Sally said. "Secure the area around it and keep it that way. Me, the Freedom Fighters and Side-Arm are making our way over to you right now."

"Glad to hear it." Code Red said. He proceeded to contact Knothole: "Command, this is Code Red. We've found our resource, and request pickup ASAP."

"Code Red, this is Command." Said the voice of Uncle Chuck. "Your pickup is on the way. Sit tight and you'll be home in a jiffy."

"Awesome." Code Red said. Turning to his brother, Code Red advised: "Better dig in, bro. Things could get heavy."

Code Black complied and took cover, just as Sally, Sonic, Side-Arm, Antoine and Bunnie came over.

"Everything set?" Sally asked.

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. Now all we need to do is wait."

Sally nodded as she and the others took positions, preparing to play the waiting game.

* * *

 _ **Knothole, at the same time…**_

Uncle Chuck strode out to see Rotorstorm being treated for wounds by Patch-Up, saying: "No time left for licking wounds, kid! Code Red and his crew have their target! Get into the air and get over there now!"

"I'm afraid zey vill have to vait." Patch-Up said. "Rotorstorm's vound ist very severe. I need at least ten more minutes."

Chuck scowled as he said: "Well, be quick about it! Optimus' team brought back their load a few minutes ago, and Elias and Bumblebee's teams still have yet to report in."

"I vill try." Patch-Up said as he got back to work.

Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his greying moustache. This was not what everyone had planned. This was supposed to be a routine mission, not a total mess-up. His day was further worsened as he heard Patch-Up cuss in German:

"Scheisse!" Patch-Up cursed. "Der schaden ist schlimmer als ich anfangs gedacht hatte!"

"Say what?" Chuck asked, not understanding a word of what Patch-Up had just said.

"Vat I just said vas zat ze damage is much vorse zan I thought! It vill take a much longer time to patch up zis damage." Patch-Up said angrily.

Chuck face-palmed, cussing out loud himself: "Fuck!" He suddenly had an idea, and so rushed to find Optimus Prime.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and his team…**_

Energy blasts thudded into the wall just above Code Red's head, which made him swear profusely in Cybertronian. Poking his head out of cover, Code Red snapped off a few shots that struck the nearest Decepticons: One in the head, two in the spark. Turning away from that kill, Code Red made to shoot another Decepticon close enough to be shot, but that one, by the time he had fired, had already fallen, a victim of Code Black's expert marksmanship. Turning to his brother, Code Red shouted: "Motherfucker! That was my kill!"

"Finders Keepers, losers weepers, brother!" Code Black replied as he downed two others.

Code Red rolled his optics as he continued firing, pausing only when he scanned the sky, hoping for any sign of air support and their pickup. When he realised there was none, he swore under his breath and continued laying down suppressive fire. He took a pause from the fighting and contacted Knothole: "Command, this is Code Red! Where the fuck is our pickup?"

No response.

"Command, do you copy?! This is Code Red! We are under heavy attack and are in need of that pickup! So where the fuck _is it?!_ Command, respond!"

Again, no response.

"Fuck!" Code Red snapped as he popped back out of cover and continued firing.

"What's the problem?" Sally asked as she reloaded her revolver.

"Can't reach command: Looks like we're on our own for now." Code Red replied.

"Fuck!" Sally snarled.

"Exactly!" Code Red said in reply as he looked out and prepared to fire. But then he saw something bad. Very, _very_ bad. "Oh shit…"

Lumbering towards them was a Decepticon Titan drone, armed to the teeth with weaponry. Thankfully, it was still far enough away that it wouldn't pose a problem. For now. But Code Red knew that if it reached them, fighting it would be damn near impossible. Code Red was starting to severely regret agreeing to lead a team on this mission.

Sally poked her head out and saw the titan, and instantly took cover himself. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"You mean the B.F.D?" Code Red asked. "That's a Decepticon Titan. Basically a Cybertronian version of a tank or heavy artillery."

"B.F.D?" Bunnie inquired.

"Big Fucking Decepticon." Side-Arm elaborated as he subjected the Decepticons to a torturous barrage from one of his Subsonic Repeaters, which shredded numerous enemies.

"Zis day keeps getting better and better." Antoine muttered. "Not."

"No shit." Sonic said. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Relax, they're only fifty feet tall." Code Black said.

"Not helping!" Bunnie shouted at Code Red's brother as she fired on several drones with her in-built arm cannon.

Sally sighed as she continued fighting. She wondered whether her brother was faring any better than she was.

* * *

 _ **With Elias and his team…**_

Elias barely rolled out of the way of an incoming blaster shot from a drone and fired on it without hesitation. He was joined by one of the Autobots who had joined him: Hound.

"I'm a fat ballerina that takes scalps and slits throats!" The Autobot Commando bellowed as he threw aside the triple mini-gun he was using and drew two other guns, both four barrelled shotguns.

Elias shook his head in disbelief as he continued firing. He liked Hound, who when in combat got straight to the fight, utilising his vast array of weaponry. He was about to shoot at another Decepticon when several blasts hit it directly in the chest, killing it instantly as a wave of green sailed over Elias' head. Elias shook his head in disbelief again. He should have known Crosshairs would do such a thing.

Crosshairs cackled like a lunatic as he weaved his way through the battlefield, gunning down any Decepticons that crossed his path, throwing out the occasional kick to throw any nearby hostiles off balance. Turning to down another Decepticon, Crosshairs let out a startled exclamation as a large sword flew past him and embedded itself into the Decepticon Crosshairs had been about to shoot, just as a blue and gold Autobot leapt past him and ripped the sword free. "Fuckin' showoff." Crosshairs muttered to himself as he let Drift do his thing.

Drift spun his two swords with the skill and prowess of a consummate professional, slicing and dicing the Decepticons before him. As one Decepticon got too close, Drift ducked the attempt the Decepticon made to attack him and cut the drone's arm off with a simple slash, following the attack up by beheading the Decepticon. Seeing another closing in, Drift ran the 'con through with one sword whilst diagonally bisecting another in two. Dragging his weapons free, Drift leaped into the air and made a spinning motion, using his blades to slice any nearby Decepticon drones nearby into metallic ribbons. Taking a moment to examine his surroundings, Drift continued attacking.

Elias watched all this with a smile as he continued helping Hound and Crosshairs gun down the enemy.

"Looks like we may have a new Autobot team, mate." Geoffrey said as he looked at Elias.

"Yeah." Elias said. "Though to be frank, I rather doubt they'll be staying long."

"Well that's a bloody bummer." Geoffrey said.

Meantime, Hound turned to Crosshairs and asked: "Yo, Crosshairs! How do you think 'Bee's doing?"

"Haven't a bloody clue!" Crosshairs replied.

* * *

 _ **With Bumblebee and his team…**_

"Damn it!" Bumblebee cursed via the radio as blasts from a pair of Decepticon Heavy Weapons Drones raked his position, with a stray shot grazing the top of Bumblebee's head. Shaking his head to clear it, Bumblebee looked around to get a good look at where his team was. Currently, his team consisted of Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Red Alert, Hot Shot and the sole female Autobot, Arcee. In terms of Freedom Fighters, he had chosen Rotor, who was leading a contingent of some of Elias' soldiers.

The rotund walrus was currently toting a mini-gun, a weapon perfectly suited to him, alongside an AA-12 Shotgun and a Desert Eagle pistol for a sidearm. With said mini-gun, Rotor was standing atop a small rock that gave him a vantage point, and raking the enemy positions with the almost non-stop fire that toting a mini-gun entailed.

Cliffjumper, who was right next to Rotor, called out: "Rotor! You stand there much longer, you'll likely end up dead!"

"This coming from the 'bot whose very name suggests that he leaps before he even bothers to look!" Sideswipe shouted from nearby.

"Whatever!" Cliffjumper said as he jumped from cover and snapped off a few blasts from his plasma cannon.

Bumblebee watched this with a roll of his optics. He was well aware of his spark twin's tendency to just charge in without bothering to look at what he was dealing with. Bumblebee just hoped his brother would try not to incur a repeat of what had happened a year prior, during a Decepticon incursion in Somalia on Earth. Now _that_ was a day Bumblebee would rather forget. He was driven from thought as the front of one of the Decepticon Heavy Weapons drones exploded in flame and fell, revealing the visage of its assailant: Arcee.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there, or are we completing this mission?" Arcee demanded pointedly as she charged the other Heavy Weapons drone.

Rotor whooped in reply as he shouted: "All Freedom Fighters, focus fire on that Heavy Weapons drone!" At this, he trained his mini-gun on said drone and opened fire, shouting: "Eat lead, Decepti-creep!"

This last shout from Rotor alarmed Bumblebee, who let out a few inquisitive chirps and beeps as to why Rotor was so incensed.

"Wildfire nearly killed Tails. Call this my revenge on the Decepticons." Rotor declared as he continued firing on the Heavy Weapons drone, which, under sustained fire from both the Autobots and the Freedom Fighters, soon joined its comrade on the floor.

Bumblebee let out a few celebratory beeps at this small success before returning to the task at hand, which was retrieving the necessary amount of crystals needed to actually open a portal into the Zone of Silence.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later, Knothole, 14:45 pm**_

"Endlich!" Patch-Up shouted triumphantly in German. Turning to Uncle Chuck, Patch-Up declared. "Rotorstorm's vound ist now healed. He can provide air support to whomsoever needs it."

"Thank the Goddess. Code Red's team are the ones that need air support the most, so send him there. Optimus and his team are already on their way there to provide backup and to help them pick up the package." Chuck said.

"Alrighty then." Rotorstorm said as he transformed into Apache Helicopter mode and flew off, leaving both Patch-Up and Uncle Chuck alone.

"You'd better notify Code Red of zis development." Patch-Up advised Chuck.

"Tell me something I don't know." Chuck muttered as he jogged over to the Command Centre, contacting Code Red: "Code Red, this is Uncle Chuck. Air support is on its way."

" _About fucking time!"_ Code Red snapped on his side of the comm. "We're currently getting our skidplates kicked by a Decepticon Titan drone!"

Chuck cringed at Code Red's furious voice. "I'm assuming that's bad?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, for us, _**YES!"**_ Code Red replied angrily.

"I'll tell Rotorstorm to double time it, then." Chuck said.

"You'd better." Code Red said before cutting the comm.

Chuck sighed as he keyed Rotorstorm: "Rotorstorm, this is Uncle Chuck. Code Red kindly requests that you double time it. He's currently pinned down by what he called a Decepticon Titan drone.

"Decepticon Titan? Unicron's Horns, that's bad!" Rotorstorm exclaimed. "I'm double timing it as we speak, then." Rotorstorm said as he ended the comm.

Chuck sighed to himself as he prayed things would turn out fine.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and co…**_

" _ **FUCK!"**_ Code Red snarled as fire from the Decepticon Titan's heavy gatling cannon raked their position, with one stray shot glancing off of Code Red's shoulder, grazing it. Grunting in pain, Code Red popped out of cover and snapped off some fire at the giant Decepticon drone before taking cover yet again and saying: "One thing's for sure: Chuck had better have told Rotorstorm to double time it like he said he would! When I spoke to him, he didn't sound convinced."

"That's standard for Uncle Chuck. Anything he hasn't heard of confuses him." Sonic said.

"Doesn't help that he's old as fuck." Side-Arm said bluntly.

" _ **SIDE-ARM!"**_ Code Red, Sally, Sonic, and Bunnie all said angrily. Antoine was propped up against the pile of metal they had come to retrieve, having been knocked out by a piece of shrapnel that had hit him square on the head, leaving a good sized cut which had caused Antoine to don the proverbial crimson mask.

"Sorry!" Side-Arm said as he jumped up and let loose a burst of subsonic fire at the Titan, who responded by launching a series of drones.

"Aw, crap." Code Red remarked as said drones began coming towards them.

Suddenly, the drones exploded as shots from a gun hit them. But it wasn't from any of Code Red's men.

Turning, Code Red smirked. "Oh yes."

Running into the area was Optimus Prime, flanked by Ratchet, Optimus' second in command Prowl, an Autobot named Smokescreen, Tracks, and Warpath.

Optimus instantly charged the Titan, who registered the Autobot Leader's presence and turned his cannon towards Prime. Optimus rolled to the side of the Decepticon's shots before he converted to truck mode. As soon as he had done this, he drove straight towards the Titan at full speed. Once he felt he was close enough, Optimus shifted back into bipedal mode, using the momentum to leap up into the air and slam his fist into the side of the Titan's face, which threw the massive Decepticon off balance. Returning to the ground, Optimus rolled back to avoid the oncoming punch from the Titan just as he drew his rifle. Training the weapon onto the Titan, Optimus opened fire, subjecting the hulking drone to a hail of ion fire.

Leaping out of cover, Code Red shouted: "All Autobots, focus fire on that Titan!" At this, he and the other Autobots trained their weapons on the Titan, instantly firing on it.

"Jetpack, online." Optimus said as wings suddenly sprouted from his back, as well as two jet engines. Over his hands were massive mini-guns, which Optimus promptly put to good use, instantly opening fire on the Titan, which sank to one knee under the hail of oncoming fire. Suddenly, more drones appeared, from which blue streams shot out, all hitting the Titan.

"Fuck, it's healing itself!" Code Red shouted. "Focus fire on those healing drones!"

Instantly, all Autobot fire save for Prime's was focused on the drones, which were destroyed without much difficulty.

"Good work, Autobots!" Optimus praised. "Now, let's finish this!" At once, he instantly deactivated his jetpack, hit the ground, and charged the Titan, who swung at Prime sluggishly. Rolling underneath the blow, Optimus reached behind his back, drawing out a businesslike battleaxe, which he then swung at the leg of the Titan, severing it at the knee with a single blow.

Now missing a limb, the Titan made to fire at Prime once more, but then, missiles from an incoming Apache helicopter that was playing Creedence Clearwater Revival's 'Fortunate Son' destroyed its gatling cannon.

"Hell yeah!" Code Red shouted into his comm. "Nice shooting Rotorstorm!"

"Jus' doin' my job, Commander!" Rotorstorm replied.

Prime, with renewed vigour, charged the now unarmed Titan, and with a war cry that would have put Achilles to shame, unseated the Titan's head from its shoulders.

To a loud cheer from the Autobots and Freedom Fighters, the now headless Decepticon drone now toppled to the floor, at last destroyed.

"Fucking A, Prime!" Code Red said as he stepped out from cover.

Optimus turned and nodded. "Indeed Code Red. Indeed it is an A."

Code Red frowned. "And here I was expecting you to cuss for once."

"I do not cuss." Optimus said bluntly as he sheathed his axe. Looking towards the pile of metal Code Red and his team had been slated to grab, Optimus turned to Code Red and said: "Me and my team will take it from here, Code Red. Get yourself and your team back to base." Then, he noticed Code Black, and walked over.

Code Black tensed at this. Code Red had told him Optimus knew of their plan. But Optimus had told Code Red that he would decide whether Code Black would be allowed to return to the Autobots.

Optimus walked over and said: "Code Black. It is good to see you are alive and functional again."

"Yes sir." Code Black said, looking away from Prime guiltily.

"There is no need for concern, Code Black." Optimus declared. "Your brother has always believed in the possibility of redemption. Especially when it comes to you."

Code Black sighed. "Thanks Prime. So does this mean that I'm allowed back into the fold?"

Optimus responded with a rare thing from him: A smile. "It does, Code Black. Welcome back to the Autobots."

* * *

Relief washed over Code Black like the Niagara Falls as he now knew that he was being forgiven.

Optimus placed a hand on Code Black's shoulder and said: "As Code Red said to Sally prior to us leaving for this mission: 'Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, especially if it's family."

Code Black nodded and asked: "So what now?"

Code Red came forward. "You spoke of not knowing whether what Wildfire told you after your resurrection was true or not." Turning to Ratchet, Code Red asked: "Doc, is there any technology that could suppress memories or whatnot?"

Ratchet stroked his chin. "There is knowledge of such things being used, but only in the sense of suppressing traumatising memories of something."

Code Red nodded. "Makes sense." Turning to Code Black, Code Red said. "What I think happened was that Wildfire had his pet mad scientist, Conduit, I think his name was, used the technology Ratchet mentioned to suppress your memories of what really happened."

Code Black nodded. "Yes… It all makes sense now. What happened a few days ago when Conduit called me in for what he called a 'check-up'. What he really intended was to replace the memory inhibitors in my mind." Turning to Ratchet, Code Black asked: "Is it possible to remove them from my mind?"

Ratchet frowned. "It is possible. Though I would not recommend doing it so soon after having them installed. Such a thing, if botched, could result in your entire memory being wiped, leaving you with absolutely no memory of who you are. In passing-"

"Like a bot freshly born from the Allspark." Code Black finished. Looking down, Code Black looked back up and declared: "If that's the case, then for now, I'll play it safe. Leave the inhibitors in my mind until such a time when they can safely be removed."

"A wise decision. A rare thing coming from you, according to my own memories of you during the war on Cybertron." Ratchet said with a rare smirk.

Code Black nodded before turning to Sally, who was watching the passing events with a blank look. Walking over, Code Black asked: "So, am I off the hook with you as well?"

Sally sighed. "I guess. You're off the hook, but right now, I can't bring myself to forgive you. Like it or not, you're still partially responsible for what happened with Tails."

"Tails?" Code Black inquired. "I guess he was the fox whom Wildfire stabbed five months ago."

"It is." Code Red said. "Thankfully, Tails is still alive, though for the past five months, he's been in a coma. His condition's only just starting to improve."

"You sound like you and he are close." Code Black asked.

"We are. He's one of my best friends." Code Red replied. "Not to mention like a son to Sally."

"Son?" Code Black asked in confusion.

Code Red chuckled and said: "I'll explain when we get back to Knothole." Turning to Optimus, Code Red said: "Prime, don't you think we should get all this loaded up and head back?"

"I agree, Code Red." Optimus replied. "Autobots, load up the cargo and let's get back to base."

* * *

 **My sincerest apologies for the delay in updating. I was extremely busy this half term, what with a theatrical production I was involved in having its performances this week. Hopefully now, I have more time to catch up on things.**

 **Other than that, please leave your reviews (BUT NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Speeding Things Up

**Chapter 12: Speeding Things Up**

 _ **Robotropolis Throne Room, 19:30 pm**_

Snively squealed as he ducked another attempt by Robotnik to throw something heavy at him. Robotnik had been in an extreme rage fit ever since he had heard of the Freedom Fighters' successful operation to gather enough resources to build a portal into the Zone of Silence. And of course, Robotnik blamed him. He was always the one who got blamed for any of Robotnik's failures.

Wildfire, meantime, was simply standing nearby, amused by this. Days before, it had been Robotnik laughing at him for losing Code Black. But now it was _him_ laughing at Robotnik for failing to see the extent of damage Code Black could do, and had done. He didn't care for Robotnik that much after all. They were already well on their way to building a portal to the zone, hence they were closer to achieving their own objectives: Kill King Maximillian. Deciding now was the time to inject his opinion, Wildfire called out: "I do hope you realise just how half-witted you're acting right now."

Robotnik's rage stopped being directed at Snively, and instead was directed at Wildfire: "How dare you call me half-witted! If anyone's the halfwit here, it's _you!"_

"Is it now?" Wildfire replied sarcastically. "How am I the halfwit?"

"Because you did not realise the plans of the Freedom Fighters sooner! Are you a general or not?" Robotnik demanded.

"I am." Wildfire replied calmly. "I simply was awaiting the notification of the spy we have planted within the Freedom Fighters' ranks."

"You keep on speaking of this spy. Who is he?" Robotnik demanded.

"You'll find out in due time." Wildfire said.

Robotnik scowled in frustration. It angered him to know that Wildfire knew more about the Freedom Fighters than he did. Then again, Wildfire knew a great deal more about some things than Robotnik. That was what angered him more. _He_ was ruler of Robotropolis, _not_ Wildfire. _He_ should possess the knowledge of the Freedom Fighters that Wildfire did, _not_ Wildfire. He was driven from this egotistical trail of thought when Wildfire added:

"Just have confidence in the fact that _we_ have put our plans into motion more quickly than the Freedom Fighters. With luck, we will be triumphant, and the Freedom Fighters will once again be on the back foot." Wildfire said.

"For your sake, you had better be right about that statement. You know full well what happens to those that fail me." Robotnik snarled threateningly.

"And _you_ know what happens to those no longer of any use to me." Wildfire retorted in a similar tone before turning and exiting the room, but not before he manifested his riot cannon and blew a hole through the nearest SWAT-bot, which crumpled uselessly to the floor.

* * *

 _ **Knothole, at about the same time…**_

The convocation swept into Knothole like a wave, amidst the acclaiming crowd that welcomed it.

Code Red allowed Sonic and Sally to exit him before transforming, pumping his fist in the air in a gesture of victory.

Sonic did the same, his other arm wrapped around Sally's waist. After he lowered his fist, he kissed Sally. "We're getting closer, Sally."

Sally smiled as tears of joyous anticipation welled up in her eyes. "Yes… We are."

Code Red watched this before being approached by Code Black, who himself was getting cheered. "Awesome feeling, isn't it?"

Code Black nodded. "Yeah. Feels awesome. Especially since they're all aware of the fact that I kinda betrayed you."

Code Red took his brother by the shoulder, saying: "I know you're guilty about all that. But believe me when I say this: You'll be accepted. I promise you that."

"I know." Code Black said.

Code Red patted Code Black's shoulder before walking over to Sonic and Sally, who were talking with Bunnie and a slightly conscious Antoine. "So what's the plan now?"

Sally excused herself from the conversation with Bunnie and said: "Tonight, we rest. But tomorrow, we get to work. Without fail."

"Sounds like a plan." Code Red said. "Smart one too. With our success, I doubt the Decepticons and Robotnik are doubling their efforts to get into the Zone of Silence before we do."

"We'd better pray we manage to achieve that aim before they do. The thought of them murdering my father when he has no memory of me or anyone else he loves just makes me sick." Sally said.

Code Red knelt down and said: "Believe me when I say this: We'll get the job done. You can rely on everyone for this, Sally."

"Good to know." Sally said before a loud crash was heard.

"The fuck?" Code Red asked, when he heard a loud shout of:

" _ **I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!"**_

Code Red then looked to Sally and said: "I'll handle this." At this, he headed towards the direction of the noise.

Sally watched him leave before hearing a voice ask:

"The heck's going on?"

Sally looked to see Code Black standing there. "Oh, nothing. Just the engineer of Code Red's team, Oil-Leak. When he has nothing to do, he tends to go… a little loco."

"Loco?" Code Black asked, confused.

"Crazy." Sonic said as he came into the conversation, pecking Sally on the cheek.

Code Black watched this with an inquisitive optic. He decided to ask later. For now, he was focused on what the future would hold.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

Sally stepped into what was usually the Autobots' main meeting spot whenever a private meeting was staged to find everyone hard at work, building the portal that would transport her and her selected team of Autobots into the Zone of Silence. She could see Rotor at the forefront of the building, his blue overalls almost as vibrant as the yellow construction helmet covering the top of her head. Walking over, Sally asked: "Status report."

"Everything's going forward on schedule, Sally. We should have the portal completed by dinner tomorrow." Rotor replied.

"Sounds good to me." Sally said.

"All the crystals are in place. All we need is to apply some more metal structuring, and we're all set." Nicole added, startling Sally by materialising right next to Rotor.

Sally nodded before raising a concern Code Red had recently raised to her: "Would it be possible that we could open a portal now, just in case we need to go into the Zone today?"

"That is possible, but the portal itself would be unstable." Nicole replied. "If that does happen, we run the risk of the trans-dimensional bridge collapsing, with the result that all parties currently in transit are all killed."

Sally frowned. She'd feared this would be the gist of the response. "Well, if we do need to enter the zone today, that's a risk we'll have to take."

"Speaking of which, why the concern? We're making good time." Rotor inquired.

"There still is the risk that the Decepticons may have put their plans into motion before we even had the chance to make a start. I asked to make sure that transport would be possible even when the portal is incomplete." Sally said.

"Sounds good to me." Rotor said.

Sally made to say more, when Sonic burst onto the scene, looking bewildered. "Something wrong, Sonic?"

"Code Red sent me to give you the news: One of Elias' recon teams spotted a contingent of Decepticons led by Wildfire just entered a portal. They're already starting their mission." Sonic said.

Sally's eyes widened. This was not good. Turning to Rotor, Sally said: "Double your efforts and get that portal as ready as possible. We haven't a minute to lose!" At this, Sally ran off to the command centre, Sonic not too far behind.

* * *

 _ **A matter of minutes later…**_

"Everyone ready?" Sally asked everyone once they had arrived. Her team had assembled: Sonic, Code Red, Code Black, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Geoffrey Saint John, who had only been allowed to join after being forced to make a grovelling apology to Sally and Elias, and Bunnie and Antoine.

All present nodded, Geoffrey a little apprehensively.

"Good." Sally said. Turning to Rotor, Sally said: "Rotor, open the portal!"

"Roger that." Rotor said as he typed in a few commands, and then pulled a lever.

Code Red steeled himself, prepared to see a whirlpool of colour.

Except nothing happened.

"What the fuck?!" Code Red demanded. "I though you guys had the damn thing near completed!"

"Have you ever heard of technical difficulties, Code Red?" Rotor asked sarcastically.

Code Red nodded. "Still shouldn't happen to something that's nearly been finished."

"That may be the case for your technology, but this is mixed with ours. It isn't perfect!" Rotor said as he attempted the same thing.

Again, nothing happened.

Code Red groaned before turning to Code Black, asking: "Got something I can throw at that thing?"

"Be patient, Code Red." Sally said pointedly. She, Sonic, Bunnie and Antoine were wearing protective gear that was designed to protect them from the properties of the Zone of Silence. Only their heads were uncovered, save for the masks in the crooks of their arms.

Rotor, after making several adjustments, tried the same thing again. But yet again, nothing happened. "By the Goddess, work you piece of trash!" Rotor snarled before kicking the control panel and attempting the same once more.

At first, nothing happened. But then, the space in the circle the portal made began to collapse in on itself, as if the very fabric the air was made of was being torn to shreds, leaving nothing but a multi-coloured portal, one that would have been beautiful had it been stable, which it was not. Bolts of unstable energy shot out of the portal, a shower of sparks conflagrating wherever those bolts hit.

"You'd better get moving." Rotor called out over the din. "Nicole's telling me that the portal's more unstable than we anticipated. It could blow at any time."

"Point taken, Rotor." Sally said as she and the Freedom Fighters put on the masks they had been given before she said: "One at a time. Follow me!" At this, she gathered her breath before sprinting into the portal, disappearing in a flash of light.

Sonic was next, simply charging inside without a second thought.

"C'mon, Sugar!" Bunnie said as she gripped Antoine's hand. The two lovers ran inside soon after.

Geoffrey was hesitant. He didn't really want to go in there. But he had volunteered. But before he could enter the portal himself, he felt himself being roughly grabbed from behind. "OI!" Geoffrey snapped.

"Taking too long, Stink-bomb!" Code Red shouted as he simply threw Geoffrey like a baseball into the portal, smirking at Geoffrey's panicked shout.

"Harsh, but I agree. He was taking too long." Optimus said. "You'd better head on in, Commander."

Code Red nodded and charged inside, shouting: "Geronimo!"

Code Black shook his head and followed, disappearing within in seconds.

"I shall go first, Autobots. Let's roll!" Optimus declared as he charged in.

By this time, the portal had become more unstable, with more bolts of energy arcing out and causing explosions.

Rotor consulted Nicole for energy readings, and with a shout of horror, declared: "The portal's about to blow! Get inside now! The both of you!"

"Well, here goes nothing." Ratchet muttered to Bumblebee as they both charged the portal. But before they even got close to the portal-

-the entire thing exploded, sending everything close to it flying and damaging several houses nearby.

Rotor flew back Goddess-knew how many metres before his head struck something and he blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Rotor's eyes flickered open as he surveyed his surroundings. The area around where the portal had been was one small crater. He could see several of his assistants and the other Autobots sprawled about the place, the only one conscious being Ratchet, who was caring for the wounded. Getting to his feet, Rotor stumbled slightly. He attributed it to being dazed. Staggering towards the site of the explosion, he looked at it with horror.

The area around the portal had been vaporised, with several skeletons around it. He could also see Nicole nearby, the holo-lynx comforting a nearby Mobian, who lay dying of horrific burns. Looking over to the remains of the portal, Rotor had one grim realisation:

The people in the Zone, now had no way out of it.

* * *

 **(Gasps) Dun, dun duun! Sorry for the delay in uploading the chapter. I had a bunch of A-Level work that needed doing, which sucks, but it needed to be done. Simple as.**

 **But moving on, Please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!).**

 **T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: Separated-Part 1

**Chapter 13: Separated-Part 1**

 _ **Somewhere in the Zone of Silence…**_

Sally groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she peeled herself off of the floor. Reaching up, she touched her head, only to find that there was no mask covering it. Quickly realising this, she looked around frantically, until she found the broken remains of the mask directly below her. Sighing, she held her head in her hands for a matter of moments to try and collect herself. She could ill afford to break down now, in the middle of nowhere. Taking her hands off of her face, she was startled to see her right hand had come away bloody. Instinctively, she touched that part of her face, until she had ascertained the wound was nothing serious. And it wasn't. It was just a small cut, one that wouldn't kill her.

Turning away from that, she rose to her feet and surveyed the area. _Just like it was before,_ Sally thought to herself.

The Zone of Silence was merely nothing but a barren wasteland, filled with nothing but craggy rock and anything else you'd find in a wasteland. Looking around further, she wondered where the others were, especially Sonic, Code Red, Bunnie and Antoine.

A sudden noise drew her attention, and she turned, drawing her revolver as she did and fired it once as a warning.

"Be still, Princess. It is me."

Sally lowered the gun at the sound of Optimus Prime's voice, as the Autobot Leader emerged from his hiding place. "Thank the Goddess, Prime. I thought I was all alone."

"I thought the same." Optimus replied. "I have spent the last half hour searching for any sign of our comrades."

 _Half an hour?!_ Sally thought in surprise. Composing herself, she asked: "Did you find anyone?"

"Unfortunately, no." Prime replied. "It would appear that the portal's explosion caused us to be separated. I would not be surprised if we are the only members of the team in this area."

"Have you tried contacting anyone?" Sally inquired.

"I have, but I was unable to reach anybody." Optimus answered.

Sally scowled. This was _not_ what they had planned. "This was not what I had planned."

"Unfortunately, we cannot always plan for everything." Optimus said. "I am sure you are aware of that fact."

"I am, and right now I'm fucking hating on that fact." Sally said.

If Optimus was surprised at Sally's sudden profanity, he did not show it. "If this is a problem, I can always attempt to contact someone again."

"Could you please?" Sally requested. "I just want to know that everyone's okay."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else in the Zone of Silence…**_

"Oh fuck…" Code Red groaned as he rolled over onto his back before rising to a sitting position. He currently felt as if he'd been loaded into a cannon and fired headfirst from America to Australia. Shaking his head to clear the proverbial cobwebs, Code Red stood up and looked about the general area. He was currently at the bottom of a canyon, with cliffs rising high above his head on both sides. One cliff looked like it was perfect to climb, with plenty of handholds and such, the other looked smoother and more difficult to climb. Code Red rolled his optics, muttering silently to himself: "Why does this always happen to me?" At this, he headed towards the climbable cliff-face, and began climbing. It wasn't hard, and Code Red soon found himself out of the canyon. "That was easy." Code Red said before keying his comm: "Code Red reporting in. Anyone, please respond."

Nothing.

"Fuck…" Code Red said as he held his head in one hand. A voice suddenly drew his attention:

"Oh Goddess, it had to be you."

Code Red turned to see Geoffrey Saint John standing nearby, arms folded. "Nice to see you too, Stink-Bomb." Code Red replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap." Geoffrey retorted snappily. "You found anybody?"

"Nope. Just tried contacting our friends. Nothing." Code Red answered.

"Well, that's bloody brilliant." Geoffrey said.

"No shit." Code Red replied.

"Because now I'm stuck with the single most annoying sentient robot I've ever met." Geoffrey said.

"My sentiments exactly, except I'd switch 'annoying' with arrogant, 'sentient' with stinky, and 'robot' with fucking asshole." Code Red shot back.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and muttered: "Why does the Goddess treat me this way?"

"Because she realises how much of a dick you are." Code Red remarked.

"Charming." Geoffrey said sarcastically.

Code Red sighed as he said: "Look, I hate that we ended up together just as much as you do, but if we're going to link up with the others and save King Max, we're going to need to set our feud aside to get the job done."

"For once in the two and a half years you've been on Mobius, I actually agree with you on something. Let's get cracking." Geoffrey said.

Code Red nodded and transformed into vehicle mode, allowing Geoffrey a chance to get in before speeding off at a breakneck speed, scaring Geoffrey to no end.

"Are you crazy? Could've killed me!" Geoffrey complained.

"Not my problem." Code Red replied blankly. "Besides, we've wasted Primus knows how much time here. We need to get on with the mission. Unless you want Sally on our asses for failing her and her old man when they needed us most. Now stop complaining and fasten your seatbelt. And if possible, hold on to your lunch." Code Red said as he sped up.

"Oh fuckin' hell!" Geoffrey complained as they sped towards wherever King Maximillian was.

"I told you to stop complaining!" Code Red shouted.

* * *

 _ **Yet ANOTHER area in the Zone of Silence…**_

"Sugar-Hog, wake up!"

Sonic's eyes opened to a firm slap to the face. "Ow! What was that for, Bunnie?"

"Sorry, Sugar. You weren't wakin' up, so I decided to take extreme measures." Bunnie said. She was currently straddling Sonic in a manner similar to how Sally often did.

"By bitch-slapping me?" Sonic asked. "Come on!"

"Like I said, sorry." Bunnie said as she helped Sonic to his feet.

Sonic rolled his shoulders as he looked around. "Say, where's Sal and that?"

"I don't know." Bunnie said. "One thing's for sure; that the portal on home-side must've blown up and we were all thrown all over the place."

"Sounds about right. Portal was unstable as all hell." Sonic said.

"Right." Bunnie said.

Sonic took the chance to look about the general area. As usual, he found himself in a barren wasteland, as he had come to know the Zone of Silence to be. "Looks like we're the only ones in the area."

"You think?" Bunnie asked sarcastically.

"Just saying." Sonic said.

"Well, I think if there were anybody else nearby, we'd know by now, wouldn't we?" Bunnie said pointedly.

"Good point." Sonic said. Looking around, he said: "We'd better get moving. Even I don't know what's here and what's not."

"Good idea. You got a plan?"

"My thoughts are that we need to find the others first. We'll be useless unless we're all together." Sonic said.

"Or maybe we could actually carry on the mission, while hoping we're able to link up with the others." Bunnie said.

"I agree. Let's move!" At this, Sonic turned away and started running, but at a fairly normal pace.

Bunnie smiled and activated her built in rocket legs, which shot her into the air and made her overtake Sonic.

"Now that's not fair!" Sonic shouted as he started running faster, eventually ramping up his speed until he was able to keep up with Bunnie, but not overtake her completely.

* * *

 _ **Nearby…**_

"Where ze Goddess am I?" Antoine wondered as he brushed himself off. He had enjoyed a rather pleasant landing, although still unpleasant nonetheless as he had left him with a bloody nose, which didn't please him in the slightest. It didn't help that he was in the middle of nowhere, in unfamiliar territory. And Bunnie was nowhere to be seen. Now _that_ worried Antoine. He'd be lying to himself if he wasn't worried about her. Worrying about her wellbeing was part and parcel of him dating her. And if he couldn't see her, that was enough to make him start to worry. He was interrupted when he heard a loud groan behind him. Instantly drawing his sabre, he turned and pointed it at what he initially thought was a zombie behind him, a la The Walking Dead, when it actually was in fact a dazed Code Black.

"I wouldn't count on that being effective on me, bud." Code Black said.

"Je suis désolé." Antoine said. "But I 'ad to check."

"Seeing as I could have easily been one of this Zone's other supposed inhabitants, I can see why you had to check… Antoine, wasn't it?" Code Black said.

Antoine nodded, sheathing his sabre. "Oui."

"Cool." Code Black said as he looked around. "Were I a demented wizard with delusions of grandeur, and an obsession with obtaining as much power as I could, I would likely find this place extremely attractive."

"I'm glad zat you're not." Antoine said.

"And I'm highly unlikely to become one." Code Black said sarcastically. "Which is a very good thing on my part. And yours."

Antoine nodded.

Code Black sighed as he looked about the area again. "Well, no signs of deranged wizards or political prisoners that have been driven mad by isolation. So how about we get moving before any of the above show up?"

"Wait. What about zee others?" Antoine inquired.

"Somehow I think there's no-one in this general area but us." Code Black said. His servos picked up a noise like something speeding at breakneck speeds. As well as the roar of what seemed like rocket engines. And the sounds seemed to be headed right in the general direction of them.

"Well, how about we get moving?" Code Black said as he transformed into his vehicle mode, which he had now updated to better blend in. He was now a jet-black Gurkha LAPV Police Vehicle, with the word POLICE emblazoned on each side. "Get in."

Antoine nodded, and made to get in before being tackled off his feet and sent sprawling. Looking up, he found himself staring into the eyes of Bunnie. "Mon amour!" Antoine exclaimed as he embraced Bunnie.

"Uh, Antoine, can we save the mushy stuff for later? We have a mission to complete."

Antoine looked up to see Sonic standing there, looking down at them. "Oui. Zat is a good idea."

"So, you guys getting in or not?" Code Black asked irritably.

"Yeah. Legs need a rest anyway." Sonic said as he got in.

Antoine and Bunnie soon followed, and the four quickly set off, determined to complete their mission.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"I must say, Naugus has poor taste when it comes to decorating his creations." Wildfire remarked to Shadowstreak as the two Decepticons walked along, flanked by two entire mixed platoons of Decepticon drones, with both including four Leapers, two Heavy Gunners, and eight Shotgunners. The rest were your typical foot soldiers.

"I couldn't agree more. How are we to find the King in this wasteland?" Shadowstreak said irritably.

"Robotnik advised us to follow our instincts." Wildfire reiterated.

"I may have those, as well as you, but I doubt the others do." Shadowstreak stated, jerking behind him at the drones with his thumb.

Wildfire frowned. Shadowstreak's snide remarks were beginning to gnaw at Wildfire's nerves, and Wildfire was not liking it. He preferred Shadowstreak when the Decepticon was serious and sadistic, not loosened up and joking around. Especially when said jokes were abysmal. Code Red cracked better jokes than Shadowstreak. And that was saying something.

"Robotnik also gave us the King's last known coordinates, remember?" The drone's commander said. "And a tracker that pinpoints his location. With these, he isn't too far off."

"If we have those, then _why_ aren't we using them?" Wildfire demanded.

"You didn't order us to." The drone commander said.

Wildfire rolled his optics, saying: "Commander, sometimes, you need to think independently. It's called using your processors, which at this point in time, I doubt you have any of."

The commanding drone was silent after that. Maybe it was too stupid to realise that it had been insulted.

Wildfire rolled his eyes at this before declaring: "We'd best keep moving. We're on the clock. Transform and double time it, gentlemen!" At this, Wildfire and the Decepticons transformed and sped off, thoughts of King Maximillian's death filling their minds.

* * *

 **Just used this chapter to set up next chapter, which will hopefully have tons of humour. Ho, Ho, Ho.**

 **Other than that, Please leave a review (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: Separated-Part 2

**Chapter 14: Separated-Part 2**

"This place disgusts me." Geoffrey complained.

Code Red wasn't about to disagree. All they had seen since beginning their journey was rock, rock, and even more rock. The only interesting things were the crystals that grew in the Zone, which were growing almost as much as the rock. Other than that, they had passed some lakes, which did not look good for anyone's health. "I actually agree with you there." Code Red declared.

"Well, that's certainly a first." Geoffrey muttered.

"True, but the only reason I agreed with you I because for once: you're right. This place truly does play on my sense of disgust." Code Red said. "Not to mention that it also definitely looks like the sort of place a deranged, power obsessed sorcerer with a massive god complex would like to live."

"Well, that should have been obvious since we got here." Geoffrey said.

"I know." Code Red. "There's no harm in stating the obvious."

"There is when it's you who's stating it." Geoffrey replied.

Code Red transformed instantly, causing Geoffrey to be catapulted out and face first into the floor.

Getting to his feet, Geoffrey snapped: "What the fuck was that for?"

"Next time: Think before you decide to act like a high and mighty asshole when alone with me. I might just leave you out here to make your own way." Code Red warned, manifesting one of his Path Blasters and aiming it at Geoffrey. "Or I could spare myself the misery and kill you, then tell Sally that you perished in the portal explosion."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Sally would have you punished for abandoning me."

"Yeah, in public, though maybe on the backstage, she'd applaud me. She absolutely hates you. You know that?"

"I didn't, and neither do I care." Geoffrey said. "As long as she respects me, I could hardly give a bollocks about what she thinks of me."

"Y'know, saying stuff like that is what's caused you to be unpopular. Then again, why should I even try? You're too arrogant and stubborn to admit it." Code Red said.

"Shut up. You're not exactly an angel in that regard either." Geoffrey replied bluntly.

"Because I have good reason to." Code Red said. "Your arrogance stems from the fact that you have power and influence in the Freedom Fighters. Mine stems from the fact that whatever I say, I can back it up. You can say what you want, but most of the time, you're never on the field, backing up what you say about yourself." Shaking his head, Code Red transformed. "Get back in. We've wasted enough time as it is.

Geoffrey obliged, but before he could do anything else, Code Red sped off, much like he had the last time. "Are you being fucking serious?!" He demanded.

"You asked for it." Code Red replied bluntly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Sally and Optimus Prime…**_

"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots…"

Sally sighed as she shuffled herself on one of the seats of Optimus' truck mode in an effort to make herself more comfortable. She had been trying to sleep for the past half hour, having reasoned that she would need all of her strength for the inevitable fight that was to come. But Optimus' constant attempts to draw the rest of the team to him weren't exactly helping her. Lifting her head from the headrest, Sally said: "Prime, could you try and keep things down? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Apologies, Princess. I will try and keep my voice down." Optimus replied.

"Thank you." Sally said, nestling herself into the seat in a position she found most comfortable, and steadied her breath, and her heartbeat. Soon, she found the restfulness of sleep washing over her, and was just about to nod off when suddenly, Prime jerked to a stop, snapping her completely awake. "What's going-"

"Hush, Princess. Do you see that? In the distance?" Optimus said, hushing the Princess into silence.

Sally looked in the distance and took out the binoculars she had for the mission, and looked through them at what was nearby. "Oh, shit…"

A large force of Decepticons were headed their way in vehicle form, Wildfire and Shadowstreak at their head. The rest were drones of varying types. Lowering her binoculars, Sally said: "We have Decepticons headed our way. What do we do? Split, or stand and fight?"

"There are too many of them for me to fight alone." Optimus replied gravely. "And if we flee, we run the risk of being spotted, and gunned down from behind."

"That's encouraging." Sally said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm aside, have you any suggestions?" Optimus asked.

Racking her brain for a plan, Sally looked around for any advantageous places where they could attack the Decepticons and maybe tip the odds in their favour. Her eyes quickly fell on some boulders not too far away, large enough to hide Optimus and herself. They could hide behind them until the Decepticons came past, and then Optimus could ambush the enemy. Turning to Optimus, she pointed to the boulders she had seen. "What about those boulders over there? We could use them as cover until the Decepticons pass us, and then you can ambush them. Use the element of surprise to keep them off balance long enough for any Autobots nearby to arrive."

"Good idea." Optimus agreed, moving behind the boulders.

Sally did the same, sitting down as she awaited the Decepticons' arrival.

* * *

 _ **With the Decepticons…**_

"Sir! Our scanners picked up a signal nearby!" Shouted an excited drone.

The Decepticon convocation ground to a halt, and Wildfire transformed. "Where?" He demanded.

"Close by, somewhere in that narrow defile, sir." The drone who had spoken replied.

Wildfire turned to the narrow defile, and studied it. It would be difficult to storm such an easily defensible area, but it was not impossible. Turning to his men, he called out: "Forward, men! Into the defile!"

"Is that such a good idea, sir?" Shadowstreak asked. "We have no means of telling whatever's there."

"Does it appear at this point that I even care?" Wildfire snapped. "We are _this_ close to wherever Maximillian Acorn is, and I will not allow any chance we get to complete our mission to pass us by! _Forward!"_ At this, Wildfire stormed towards the defile, reluctantly followed suit by his Decepticon comrades.

Shadowstreak stepped up to Wildfire and said: "General, you are aware this could be suicide?"

Wildfire rounded on Shadowstreak, snarling: "Question my orders again, and I shall kill you. Understand?"

Hesitantly, Shadowstreak nodded.

"As I thought." Wildfire said, turning and continuing on his way into the defile.

Shadowstreak rolled his optics and followed. While he was loyal to Wildfire, Shadowstreak sometimes found himself questioning why Wildfire did something. Normally, it ended up being part of some larger plan Wildfire had brought about. Maybe this was the same.

Entering the defile, the Decepticons had to go through in three rows, since the entire thing was too narrow for them to enter en-masse as they would have liked. It compacted their numbers, and there was not much room for manoeuvring, unless there was more space, which, in Wildfire's case, was plenty.

Wildfire kept his optics peeled for any signs of an ambush, but found none, not even when passing a cluster of boulders. Yet once his men had passed the boulders completely, he heard a shrill shout of:

" _ **NOW!"**_

Promptly, a fierce battle cry could be heard, and the sound of something being smashed was also audible.

Turning to face the oncoming threat, Wildfire was faced with none other than Optimus Prime.

* * *

 _ **Nearby…**_

Code Red suddenly ground to a halt, propelling the dozing Geoffrey head-first into the dash-board. "Fuck!" Geoffrey cussed as he shook his head to clear it. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." Code Red said sharply. "Do you hear that?"

Listening, Geoffrey picked up sounds of a combative nature, sounding suspiciously like combat. "You think a fight's going on?"

"More than likely, but as we all know, there's only one way of finding out." Code Red said, speeding towards the sounds.

"Bloody hell!" Geoffrey moaned. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Are you even wearing your fucking seatbelt?" Code Red demanded. "If not, put it on, and stop complaining!"

Geoffrey reluctantly put on his seatbelt, but not feeling safe at all, what with the speeds Code Red was driving at. If Code Red collided head on with something, it could well send Geoffrey flying through the windshield, the seatbelt slicing his head off and killing him.

After a few more minutes, Code Red once again skidded to a halt, sending Geoffrey's face right into the door window.

"Argh…" Geoffrey groaned as he peeled his face off of the window. "Are you deliberately trying to hurt me now?"

"Just shut the fuck up." Code Red snappily replied as he transformed, ejecting Geoffrey out.

Letting out a cry of panic, Geoffrey was caught by Code Red, and eased to the ground.

"Now, let's check that fight out." Code Red said. At this, he jogged towards the sounds of the battle.

Geoffrey, after making sure all his limbs were still in their proper places, quickly followed, muttering all forms of oaths under his breath.

Nearing a corner, around which the din of combat could clearly be heard, Code Red peaked around it, smiling at what he saw.

Optimus Prime was standing against a multitude of Decepticons, who appeared surprised at Optimus' sudden appearance. As a result, Optimus was completely battering the drones.

But Code Red knew even Optimus couldn't fight that many alone, so he turned to Geoffrey, and said: "Stay here. I'll be back." At this, he rounded the corner, shouting in a Russian accent: "INCOMING!"

One drone saw him coming, and managed a nonchalant "What?" just as the Autobot Special Forces Commander barrelled into him and his comrades, blades extended.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes as he said: "Why me?"

* * *

 **Terribly sorry for the massive delay. So much came to me at once, I barely found the time to write. But alas, with luck, I was able to get most of my writing done regardless.**

 **Moving on from that, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: Team Reunion

**Chapter 15: Team Reunion**

 _ **Nearby…**_

"Hey, you hear that sound?" Sonic said as they neared a rocky canyon-like area.

Bunnie twitched her ears, listening. "As a matter o' fact, I do hear it. It sounds like battle."

"I'm really starting to enjoy the benefits of having two individuals with far better hearing then me with me." Code Black said pointedly.

"Make zat trois!" Antoine declared.

"What the hell did you just say? Is that like, Mobian for three?" Code Black asked.

"Non. Not Mobian. We have adopted human languages, since our races are closely associated with each other." Antoine explained.

"You people get more confusing with every passing minute." Code Black declared.

"That's because you're fairly new to us." Sonic said. "You'll come to understand us with time."

"Sounds good to me." Code Black said. "So how about we go check out the battle you're all hearing but I can't?"

"Sounds good to us." The Freedom Fighters said with a chuckle, as Code Black gunned his engines towards the din.

As they approached, Code Black started to hear it, the noise growing louder and louder as he approached. Grinding to a halt, he said: "Everyone, get out."

Everyone obliged, and Code Black transformed, stepping closer and peeking around, shocked at whom he spotted.

Code Red and Optimus Prime were currently fighting back to back against several Decepticon Leapers at once, one usually attacking, the other defending.

Code Black watched as Optimus sent one Leaper flying into the cliff wall, moving close and smashing it in the face before grabbing it and throwing it at Code Red, who rolled out of the way to allow the Leaper access to Optimus' intended target: One of the other Reapers that was attacking them.

The Leaper that Optimus had thrown hit its target with an audible crash, sending both Decepticon drones sprawling.

"Boo yah!" Code Red could be heard shouting as he descended on the downed drones, firing at the back of the Leaper Optimus had thrown. After several shots, the whole Leaper exploded, severely damaging its counterpart, who threw the other's corpse off, and attacked Code Red.

Code Black watched this and turned to his friends. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Why does zat not surprise moi?" Antoine said as Code Black charged into battle.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red...**_

The first thing Code Red saw as he prepared to attack the Leaper was something big and black tackling it to the floor. Once the big and black thing got up though, he recognised him. "Code Black?"

"That's my name." The Decepticon traitor replied. "Try not to wear it out." With this, he attacked the Leaper.

Code Red looked to where Sally was standing, shrugged, and joined in.

The Leaper was quicker, though, and used the ability for which it was named to jump over the attacking Autobots, proceeding to charge at them. The attack didn't hit either directly, but it did create enough force to send both flying.

The Leaper pressed its assault, leaping up into the air and pounding the floor.

Luckily, Code Red and Code Black leaped out of the way, manifesting their cannons and opening fire on the Leaper. The drone's armour managed to take most of the damage, but after a while, the shots hit the Leaper in the back. Combined fire from both Code Red and Code Black quickly damaged the Leaper sufficiently for it to explode.

Code Red turned to face Code Black, but then turned to face the Leaper Prime was fighting.

It was clearly giving the Autobot Leader a hard time, having adapted to Optimus' tactics. But it hadn't accounted for the two other Autobots having defeated its' companions.

Code Black, being the stronger of himself and Code Red, tackled the Leaper into the wall of the canyon. "Prime, Red, hit him!"

Optimus and Code Red looked at one another before Code Red ran up first, using Code Black's lower body as a step up and landing a massive punch to the Leaper's face.

Optimus quickly attempted the same, but before he could, the Leaper broke free, throwing Code Black aside as he approached Optimus and Code Red.

"Code Black! Shoot the motherfucker!" Code Red shouted.

Code Black obliged, snapping off shots at the Leaper's back like an old fashioned gunslinger. But he failed to get enough shots in before the Leaper turned its attention to him. "Ah, crap…"

But before the Leaper could attack him, two blades, one glowing with energy, the other roughly serrated. Both blades were soon ripped out, and the Leaper fell uselessly to the ground.

Optimus, Code Red and Code Black all looked about the carnage they had wrought.

"Looks like everyone's dead but our two friends. Question is, where are they?" Code Red asked. He got his answer as a riot cannon blast slammed into his side, sending him flying.

Both Prime and Code Black turned to see Wildfire, his arm replaced by a smoking Riot Cannon, and with Shadowstreak at his side.

Code Black turned to Prime. "I've got Shadowstreak. You can show Wildfire who's boss."

"Agreed." Optimus replied as he moved for Wildfire, while Code Black moved for Shadowstreak.

"Back so soon for an ass whipping?" Code Black said as he took position in front of Shadowstreak.

"You humiliated me and tarnished my reputation." Shadowstreak snarled. "And for that, I _will_ have my revenge!" At this, he charged Code Black, who simply stood there, awaiting his foe.

Wildfire watched Optimus approach with a smile. "Prime. We meet in battle at last. I've been looking forward to this!" As if to prove his statement, he drew his two new weapons: The hammer and the axe.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Wildfire." Optimus replied, drawing his own axe, along with a shield. "Megatron learned that the day I struck him down."

"There's one problem with your reasoning, Prime." Wildfire replied. "I'm _not_ Megatron." At this, he charged.

Optimus did so as well, and the two sides met with an audible crash.

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

Sally took the chance the battle afforded her to run to Code Red's side. "Code Red! Are you alright?"

"I'll still function." Code Red replied as he rose to a sitting position. "My armour took most of the damage. My self-repair systems will do the rest."

"Awesome." Sally said, just as she noticed a familiar blue hedgehog running up. "Sonic!" She called out.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted back as he got close enough for her to leap into his arms. Lifting her up high in the air, he spun her around a few times before putting her down and just embracing her. "Thank the Goddess you're okay."

"Ditto." Sally replied.

"Isn't that supposed to be one of my lines?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sally giggled and said: "Shut up." before she kissed him passionately.

Code Red watched the two reunite with a firm smile, just as he felt his self-repair systems finish the job on him. Getting to his feet, Code Red said: "I don't know about you, but you ought to take cover. Shit's about to get real ugly around here." At this, he ran towards the battle between Code Black and Shadowstreak.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Optimus and Wildfire…**_

Optimus blocked an oncoming blow from Wildfire's hammer and kicked him in the leg, nearly tripping the Decepticon General.

Wildfire regained his balance though, and swung his axe at Optimus, who parried it away with his axe, retaliating by smashing his shield into Wildfire's face. Wildfire staggered away from the blow, barely able to block Optimus' next attack, a downward slash from his axe meant to split Wildfire's head down the middle. Jabbing at Optimus with his hammer, Wildfire managed to double Optimus over, assuming control of the fight by adding a knee to Optimus' face for good measure.

Optimus found himself knocked back a few paces, spinning his axe around in his hand.

Wildfire advanced, swinging his hammer one way, and his axe the other.

Optimus countered this with a forward kick to Wildfire's chest, sidestepping a downward slash from Wildfire, and spun, sinking the blade of his axe into Wildfire's back.

Wildfire roared in pain at this, managing to knock Optimus away with elbows to the face, causing the Autobot Leader to forsake his grip on his axe. Noticing this, Wildfire laughed. "Now you have no weapon with which to defend yourself, Prime."

"The humans have a saying: Never judge a book by its cover." Optimus replied as he extended his two arm blades.

"So surprising." Wildfire said sarcastically as he charged Optimus.

Prime dodged the first attack, another downward slash with Wildfire's axe, but forgot the presence of Wildfire's hammer, just as it slammed right into Optimus' face, shattering his face mask. With a groan, Optimus fell to the floor, liquid energon leaking from his mouth.

Dropping his two weapons, Wildfire reached behind him and pulled Optimus' axe out of his back. "How cruel am I?" He asked rhetorically. "That I would kill my adversary with his own weapon?"

Optimus, out of the corner of his optics, noticed someone nearby, and replied: "I would not gloat so early. Your fight is not finished, though it may not be with me."

"What are you talking about?" Wildfire asked, just as a Path Blaster Shot knocked Optimus' axe from Wildfire's hands.

"I think Wildfire," said a voice, "That Optimus is referring to me."

Wildfire turned to face the Autobot that had betrayed him: Code Black. "So, the traitor finally decides to face me, eh?"

"I'm no traitor. I'm merely keeping to the ideals I live by." Code Black replied.

"So you say." Wildfire spat, picking up his weapons. "Well, let's see how those 'ideals' hold up against _me!"_ At this, he charged Code Black, who awaited him with a confident look on his face.

* * *

 **So Code Black and Wildfire finally meet in combat.**

 **In case an explanation is on demand for my tardiness, for one, my computer decided to go on strike, leading to me having to use my mother's for a time, and her computer is extremely slow, so I decided not to update. Then, a few days after I got my laptop back, I had a school trip to Greece, which I put to good use, churning out my chapters there. And now, I finally get the chance to update. So, I'm just posting my chapters on here one, by one.**

 **So, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	16. Chapter 16: Target Acquired

**Chapter 16: Target Acquired**

Wildfire instantly tackled Code Black the moment they collided, taking both himself and Code Black down. Getting to their feet, Wildfire threw a stiff right hand, connecting with Code Black's face.

Code Black staggered back from the sheer force of the blow, just as he retaliated with one of his own, which staggered Wildfire. Stepping forward, Code Black doubled Wildfire over with a left hand to the gut, and followed it up by attempting a right hook to Wildfire's face.

Wildfire dodged most of the blow, but it managed to catch him a little bit, glancing off of his head. Reaching out, Wildfire grabbed Code Black by the head, kneeing Code Black in the gut. Letting go of Code Black, Wildfire decided to toy with the traitor for a bit, landing a few straight right hands, and occasionally a left hook. Switching, he did the same, but using straight left hands, and an occasional right hook.

Code Black took most of these, before catching one of Wildfire's right hooks and hitting the Decepticon General with a bazooka of an uppercut, one that very nearly took the large Decepticon off of his feet. Not letting up, Code Black smashed another right hand into Wildfire's jaw.

Wildfire took the punch, but used it to rear back with his right hand, striking back with a right hook that knocked Code Black near senseless. Seizing the advantage, Wildfire grabbed Code Black by the head, and threw him head-first into the cliff wall.

Code Black promptly sank to the ground, dazed.

Engaging his arm blade, Wildfire drew his arm back, preparing to deal one final, fatal blow. But before he could, he found himself tackled to the floor. Pushing his attacker off of him, he found himself staring at the visage of his greatest enemy. "And here I thought Shadowstreak would give you a run for your money, as the humans say."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your boyfriend was never going to stand a chance against me after the beating Code Black gave him." Code Red replied.

Wildfire sighed. "Then it is obvious that we are once again at an impasse. The question is, will both of us walk away, or will only one of us do so?"

"Have I ever told you that you talk way too much?" Code Red replied, just as he charged Wildfire.

Wildfire did the same, and the two mortal enemies met in a crash of metal.

Code Red instantly manifested his Path Blaster, making as if to shoot Wildfire, but the Decepticon General pushed it aside, engaging his own cannon and attempting the same. Code Red ducked the shot and snapped off a shot of his own, but Wildfire dodged the shot as well, stepping to the side, with a clear shot at Code Red's head. Reacting quickly, Code Red spun around, landing a vicious spinning heel kick that connected with Wildfire's jaw, knocking him back, and causing the blast to go wide. Promptly he aimed his cannon at the back of Wildfire's head.

Wildfire noticed this and responded with a backhand that sent Code Red sprawling. With this, he closed in for the kill.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

"Are you bloody insane? Geoffrey demanded. "There's nothing we can do to help! We'd be squashed like bugs."

"Never knew Geoffrey Saint John was a pessimist." Sonic said snidely.

"You can shut up!" Geoffrey snapped.

"Geoffrey, Sonic, _enough."_ Sally said sternly. "And Geoffrey, there _is_ something we can do. You're clearly being stubborn and refusing to admit it."

"You're as bloody bad as Code Red was on the way here." Geoffrey complained.

"For a good reason." Sally said. "Why else do you think almost everyone else absolutely despises you?" She stared hard at Geoffrey.

Geoffrey scoffed and changed the subject. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Sally rolled her eyes before saying: "What I had in mind is that Bunnie will attack Wildfire and get his attention off of Code Red, especially since Bunnie's arm cannon is the only weapon we have that's capable of punching through Wildfire's armour and significantly hurting him. Sonic will join in, while me, Geoffrey and Antoine will go over to Code Black, hopefully getting him back in the fight."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Optimus said. "This seems like a fight Code Red must face alone."

"How do you know?" Sally asked.

"Because I feel as if now is not the time for that type of confrontation. It is best served for another day." Optimus said. "Let Code Black recover. I sense he shall need his strength soon."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Geoffrey asked rudely.

"My tolerance for your rudeness notwithstanding, I sense something is coming." Optimus said curtly.

"You call speaking my mind rude?" Geoffrey demanded.

"The humans have a saying: Keep your words sweet, for you may have to eat them." Optimus said.

"Well, I'm not a human." Geoffrey replied, just before he was cuffed around the head by Sally.

"Show some respect, Geoffrey." She said curtly. "He's been fighting for far longer than you ever will."

"Blah, blah." Geoffrey said. "Let me make something clear: I do _not_ take orders from you. The person _I_ take orders from, is your brother. _Not_ you. Maybe if you decided to date someone better born then Sonic, I'd consider taking orders from you."

"Why you-" Sonic made to attack Geoffrey, but Sally stopped him.

"He'll get his later." Sally said, clearly herself seething. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Wildfire…**_

Code Red rolled back from the attempt by Wildfire to shoot him dead and struck back with several shots at Wildfire most of which hit their mark.

Wildfire grunted, but mostly shrugged the pain off, advancing on Code Red and firing several shots of his own.

Code Red dodged almost all of the shots, some grazing his armour, but others mainly missed. In reaction, Code Red, now having manifested both his Path Blasters, now began snapping off shots from both, steadily keeping up his fire at Wildfire.

For the most part, Wildfire simply let the shots hit him. He was fairly heavily armoured, and such shots, unless repeatedly in the same spots, would not pierce his armour. Finally, he tired of waiting, and simply fired another shot, this time allowing it to charge so that the blast would be more impactful.

Code Red ducked underneath the shot, so that it didn't hit him outright, but the explosion sent a shockwave that knocked him right off his feet, sending him crashing to the floor.

Wildfire smiled triumphantly as he approached, retracting his Riot Cannon and extending his arm blade, well intent on a kill.

Code Red looked up and sighed, raising his right hand Path Blaster and shooting Wildfire at near point-blank range in the chest.

Wildfire almost shouted in pain, staggering away from Code Red and checking his wound.

Getting to his feet, Code Red said: "Point-blank range shootings. They are one heck of a bitch, aren't they?"

Wildfire glared at Code Red and faced him completely. "Yes they certainly are. But I guarantee that it will happen to you next time."

"Sorry, Wildflower, but I've been hit point blank in the chest numerous times in the past. Not a fan." Code Red replied.

At the joke Code Red had spun on his name, Wildfire's temper rose. "Wildflower now, am I?"

"Dude, you really need to learn to take a fucking joke." Code Red remarked, just as Wildfire prepared to attack.

But before either of them could attack the other, Sally noticed something in the distance approaching them. Pointing, she shouted: "Look!"

Code Red and Wildfire turned to face what was coming.

* * *

It was clearly a great host, one containing many grotesque creatures, too many to constitute description. All that could be described of them were that they looked like goblins.

At the back of the army, standing on a nearby rock, stood a fairly middle aged Mobian, adorned in brownish purple armour, which made him look like some sort of barbarian, alongside a helmet adorned with dark horns. The Mobian underneath the armour had brown fur, with two tones of colour, one lighter than the other. Dark auburn hair framed his head, and bushy eyebrows of the same colour hung over blue eyes, just like Sally. A dark auburn moustache was also visible.

Code Red and Wildfire turned to completely face the army, ready for a fight.

Suddenly, a booming voice, gruff, but clear to hear, could be heard: "You there! I know you are listening! So I shall make myself known: I am the ruler of this land, and you are trespassing on _my_ territory. So, I shall make you an offer: Either lay down your weapons and surrender, or, resist and be utterly destroyed!"

At the sound of that voice, Sally's legs felt like jelly, and she fell to her knees. "Dad…" She said.

Optimus strode forward: "We are aware of your sovereignty over this territory, but we are not here to submit. In fact, we are here to take you back to where you truly belong! Your place is not here, but elsewhere, surrounded by those that love and care for you! You have been in this forsaken place for far too long!"

Sally looked up, hearing Optimus' thunderous voice, suddenly feeling invigorated. She remembered the first time she had heard a speech from the Autobot Leader, where she had felt so confident, she felt like she could battle Megatron or any Decepticon all by herself. She envied Optimus for having that level of charisma.

Optimus walked up so that he was between Code Red and Wildfire. "I feel as this would be a good time for an alliance."

"I concur." Wildfire said, glaring at Code Red. "For the moment at least."

"Ditto." Code Red replied, returning the glare in kind. "But whatever happens, we can't kill the King."

"That's when we will fight again:" Wildfire declared. "Because in order for my mission to succeed, King Maximillian must die."

"Don't count on it even happening." Code Red said.

"Enough." Optimus said. "We must stay the course."

"Agreed." Code Red said. Facing the army, he engaged his blades. He realised he and Optimus faced a race for King Max against Wildfire. Whoever reached the King first would likely find himself fighting to defend his catch.

"Ready?" Optimus asked.

"Go figure." Code Red replied with a grin.

"Alright then. Autobots, Decepticons, _**LET'S ROLL!"**_ Optimus bellowed as he charged, shifting into semi-truck mode and charging at full speed.

Code Red did the same, converting to Dodge Challenger Police Car mode and speeding ahead, overtaking Optimus.

Wildfire transformed last, into his M1A1 Abrams tank mode, and trundled into combat, firing a few shots from his tank's main gun ahead.

Sally watched this fearfully, praying her father would not perish in the absolute massacre of his men that was about to happen.

* * *

Code Red closed with the goblins first, shifting into bipedal form instantly, using the momentum to leap into the air, manifesting his Path Blasters and firing down on them like Skystrike would have were he present in the battle. After clearly downing a great number of them, he landed in the middle, engaging his left arm blade, and keeping his right hand Path Blaster drawn, ready to shoot any in his way. The goblin-like creatures weren't that tall, though they were quite tall at ten feet, but they were nothing against Code Red. One came for him with some form of crudely fashioned spear, but Code Red swatted it aside with the flat of his blade and blasted the goblin away in a mess of black liquid that Code Red decided to assume was the thing's blood. Kicking backwards, he sent another cluster flying, spun, and with pinpoint accuracy, shot all of them with a single shot to each from his path blaster. He felt another try to trip him by tackling him in the leg, but Code Red shook it off and stabbed down, impaling the goblin in the ground. Ripping his blade free, Code Red saw it stained with black liquid, proving his previous thought that it was goblin blood. Seeing some more coming for him, Code Red met them head on, impaling three on his blade at the same time whilst blasting another cluster of them into oblivion with his Path Blaster. He regretted having to take so many lives to save that of merely one, but he knew that at the end of it all, it'd be worth it.

* * *

 _ **With Wildfire…**_

The Goblins may have been prepared for a battle, but they were not expecting Wildfire.

The Decepticon General barrelled into them with the force of a punch to the gut from Megatron. Drawing his hammer and axe, he waded into the chaos, not caring who he stepped on, only that he reached King Max with sufficient time to kill him. He spun his hammer and slammed it down onto one of them, feeling immense pleasure at the squelch of its body being reduced to a pulp. His axe was being used as a scythe, cutting gory swathes through the goblins as if they were ears of corn. If ears of corn bled black blood, and were aggressive.

Another goblin tried to attack, swinging a crudely made club which shattered on impact with Wildfire's knee.

Wildfire faced the goblin, and retaliated by simply beheading it. Shaking his head in disgust, Wildfire saw three headed his way. Rolling his optics, Wildfire spun his hammer and swung it towards them, completely obliterating their heads as the hammer collided with them. Turning away from those kills, he did away with his hammer and axe, and sprouted his riot cannon, which he rapidly put to good use. As one goblin charged, Wildfire fired a single shot, one that nearly left nothing left of the goblin that had been shot. Smiling, Wildfire charged it up, completely incinerating twelve goblins with one single blast. Now he was beginning to enjoy himself. Turning the gun on the others, he burned several more before sprouting his left arm mini-guns, making a sweeping motion with his left arm while firing said mini-guns, shredding the goblins before him like wood. Leaping up into the air, he came down again with authority, stomping on two goblins simultaneously, making another sweeping motion with his left hand whilst firing the mini-guns, reducing the goblins before him to little more than bloody messes. Seeing his path to the King clearer, Wildfire charged further into the fray, letting out a fearsome war cry.

* * *

 _ **With Optimus Prime…**_

Like Wildfire, Optimus attacked the army head on, ploughing into the army in semi-truck mode with considerable force, killing several instantly and staining his grille and windshield with black blood. Transforming, Optimus drew his axe, and began to make his way towards the King. Goblins tried to stop him left, right, and centre, but Optimus was ready for them, swinging his axe like a scythe, gripping the weapon with both hands and easily fighting through them. Sheathing his axe, Optimus drew his ion pistols, aiming them down at the goblins and opening fire. Many were near disintegrated from the blasts, but the goblins kept coming, either because they feared nothing, or were just too blind to see that they were no match for Optimus. Prime didn't want to do what he was doing currently, but he knew that it was what he must do, if he and his friends wished to succeed in their mission. Reducing one goblin to a pulp with his pistols, he rolled in order to move forward faster, blasting many more goblins as he did. While he was fighting his own way through the army, Optimus kept close optics on Wildfire, who was currently slightly ahead. Probably because Wildfire possessed no qualms about doing the bloody work he was undertaking. Scowling, Prime put away his blasters and sprouted his arm blades, becoming a whirling dervish, cutting through the enemy army as if they were ribbons in a race. But no blood was shed; the nature of Prime's weapons meant any wound to an organic being such as the ones he was fighting was cauterised upon impact. Slowly but surely, he caught up with Wildfire, who doubled his efforts to beat Prime to the King. Prime decided to do the same.

Tiring of this race, Wildfire levelled his cannon at Optimus and fired, intending on impeding Prime's progress.

Optimus once again rolled out of the way, leading to two goblins that had been previously behind him being incinerated. Seeing this, and noticing Wildfire now making a beeline for the King, Optimus shifted into truck mode and slamming the accelerator in order to intercept Wildfire, who was now growing closer and closer to King Maximillian Acorn.

"King Maximillian Acorn." Wildfire bellowed, deploying his blade. "You are a threat to Dr Ivo Robotnik's power, and thus, must be removed. Today, you die!"

"Dr Robotnik-?" Maximillian asked, as if by some margin, he recalled something of his past.

Wildfire raised his blade, prepared to officially end the King's life. But before he could, he heard a roar of:

" _ **NO!"**_

Before Wildfire could react, he felt something tackle him fiercely to the floor, while King Max watched bewilderedly. Looking up, he gazed into the optics of an Autobot he hated above all else: Code Red.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but to kill Max, you'll need to kill me first." Code Red said.

"Get off me!" Wildfire snapped as he shoved Code Red off. Getting to his feet, Wildfire glared at Code Red with inhuman hatred. "I have had enough. Code Red, you have interfered in mine or Robotnik's plans for the last time!" At this, he prepared to charge, but was thwarted by none other than Optimus Prime.

"What you call interference is what we call saving lives." Optimus snarled.

Wildfire clenched his fists. "Is that it, then? Saving lives? Well, you may save the King, but you won't save your own!" At this, he charged both Prime and Code Red.

With a roar of rage, Wildfire tackled both Autobots to the floor, getting to his feet, alongside them and landing a massive punch that staggered Optimus. Turning to Code Red, he launched himself at Code Red, surprising the Autobot Special Forces Commander with an elbow to the face and a left hook for good measure.

Code Red shook his head to clear the cobwebs, blocked a right hand, and countered with a side kick to the back of Wildfire's knee, followed up by a left hand punch to the gut, and another right hand to the face.

Wildfire staggered back, but countered another attempt by Code Red at a kick by simply kicking forwards, sending Code Red flying. He quickly turned to face Optimus Prime, who was getting to his feet. Once Optimus had done so, Wildfire made to attack.

Optimus saw the attack coming, and caught the kick in mid-air, swinging Wildfire to the side as he did. Advancing, he caught the full of a knee to the gut, followed by numerous right hands. But he weathered the storm, caught a right hook as it was coming, and used Wildfire's momentum against him, hitting the Decepticon General with a judo style throw.

Wildfire made to rise to his feet, but was stopped as a result of a vicious drop-kick to the face from Code Red.

"Sorry, Wildflower, but no cigar." Code Red said with a smirk.

Wildfire shouted in rage at the insult, leaping to his feet and charging Code Red, but was seized from behind, and thrown backwards onto the back of his head and neck.

"And Optimus Prime hits a picture perfect German Suplex!" Code Red declared, in a mock impression of Michael Cole.

Optimus got to his feet, and walked over to Wildfire, picking the Decepticon General up, and performing the same.

"And _another_ German Suplex!" Code Red announced, once again, in a mock impression of Michael Cole. He watched as Wildfire forced himself to his feet, ran at Wildfire, and booted Wildfire in the gut, leaping in the air and turning around at the same time, reaching behind him and wrapping his arms around Wildfire's head and neck, bringing that down as he fell into a sitting position, performing a Stone Cold Stunner. "Stunner!" Code Red shouted in another impression, this time of Jim 'JR' Ross. "Code Red with a Stunner on Wildfire. Mah gawd!"

Sally, who by now was nearby, was fighting back laughter at Code Red's impressions, sighed relief as Wildfire now toppled to the floor, defeated.

Code Red got to his feet and whooped, shouting: "Fuck yes!"

"Though I would not go so far as that," Optimus said, "I do agree that this is a moment for such a celebration."

"Still not cussing, Prime?" Code Red asked.

"As I said before, I do not cuss." Optimus said.

"One day, I will make you cuss. So I swear right now." Code Red declared. He suddenly remembered King Max, who was staring at him. "So, now what do we do with this dude?"

Optimus turned to face King Max, who glared defiantly back at them.

"I know not how you managed to defeat my army, but I hardly care. All I care about is that you remove yourself from my sight!" King Max snapped.

Optimus knelt down. "Your Majesty, you are gravely mistaken. We do not seek to destroy you, but to help you. I may have something that could help remind you who you are." At this, his chest opened, and from within that cavity, came the Matrix of Leadership. Spinning it around in his hands, Optimus said: "King Maximillian Acorn, let the spells binding you be broken!" At this, he slammed the Matrix into the ground, sending a shockwave that nearly took everyone off their feet.

King Max on the other hand, fell to the floor, holding his head bewilderedly. "Uh…" He moaned.

"Dad!" Sally said, making to run to her father's side, but Sonic held her back.

"Wait until whatever Prime did takes effect." Sonic said.

"Isn't it already taking effect?" Sally demanded.

King Maximillian sat there for a few minutes, holding his head, but then got to his feet, looking around bewilderedly at the world surrounding him. "I'm still in the Zone of Silence?" He asked himself gruffly. "I had hoped the deal I cut with Naugus would secure my return to Mobius. Apparently not. Hmph. Should have known not to trust him. Better to go mad then serve that monster." Looking around, he saw Sally and he froze. "Sally… Is… is that you?"

Sally nodded, fighting back tears. "It's me, dad. All grown up."

Max smiled. "By the Goddess… You've become so beautiful. If only your mother could see you now." Suddenly, he opened his arms out wide, and said: "Come here!"

Sally instantly obliged, throwing her arms around her father, crying tears of joy at their reunion. "I missed you _so_ much…"

"And I you, my child." King Max replied. He suddenly had a thought. "Has Robotnik banished you to this forsaken place as well?"

"No, he didn't." Sally said. "I came here of my own free will. We're here to rescue you…"

"Rescue me?" Max asked. "And who's we?"

Sally turned to show Sonic, Geoffrey, Bunnie and Antoine. "They are what I meant by 'we'. Back on Mobius, Robotnik's still in power. We, along with several others, are currently fighting his regime."

"Excellent." King Max said. He focused on Sonic, and his eyes widened in recognition. "Sonic, is that you?"

"One and only, your Majesty." Sonic said, kneeling before the King.

Maximillian smiled. "No need to kneel, boy. Not here."

Sonic rose. "It's great to finally see you again, Max."

"Oh, 'Max' now, am I?" The King asked jokingly as he embraced Sonic. Breaking the embrace, King Max turned to face Geoffrey, Bunnie and Antoine. Looking to Geoffrey, Max said: "You must be Geoffrey St John. Your father spoke often of you, and highly. A pleasure to finally meet you."

Geoffrey beamed with pride. "It's an honour to finally stand in front of you, Your Majesty."

Code Red, who was watching this, thought: _Great. Talk about an ego booster._

King Max, after greeting Antoine in a similar manner, stepped over to Bunnie and said: "Apologies. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Bunnie, Your Majesty." Bunnie said, curtseying. "Ah'm Bunnie Rabbot. One of your daughter's high ranking members."

"Pleasure to meet you." The King said, turning at once to face the Autobots. "And you are?"

Optimus stepped forward and knelt. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves sooner, Your Majesty. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Optimus and his friends came to help us during a rough period we were going through." Sally explained. "Usually, Optimus is away on Planet Earth, leaving Code Red in command."

"I see." King Max said. "And which one of you calls himself Code Red?"

By this time, Code Black had also re-joined the group.

"I do." Code Red replied, stepping forward and saluting. "Special Forces Commander Code Red, reporting for duty." Gesturing to Code Black, Code Red replied: "This is my brother, Code Black."

King Acorn nodded. "A pleasure to meet you as well. Is this everyone?"

"No." Optimus answered. "There are more of us, but we decided smaller numbers would attract less attention."

"Good tactic." King Max said. He noticed Wildfire lying unconscious. "Who on Mobius is that?"

Code Red turned, and looked back. "That is Wildfire. The reason he is knocked out is because while you were in… Let's just call it La-La Land, he tried to kill you."

"Ah. Any particular reason why he wished to kill me?" King Acorn asked.

"Because he's part of another faction of our race: The Decepticons." Optimus replied. "Autobots and Decepticons have been at war for centuries, and your planet is only the latest to be caught in our struggle. Wildfire and his ilk are working with Robotnik. That is why they came to kill you."

"The coward. Never does his dirty work personally." King Acorn snarled.

"Speaking of which, we're trapped here because our portal exploded after we went through." Sally said. "Did Naugus ever create a portal for himself to travel through?"

King Max stroked his beard. "I'm actually not sure. The last time I saw him was when he forced me to swear an oath of fealty to him in his castle. It's entirely possible he has a portal, but rarely uses it."

"Either way," Code Red said, "it's a place to start. Plus, I'm getting kinda anxious to get the heck out of here _before_ Wildfire wakes up, and get back to Knothole."

"I concur." King Max said. "Onward we go." At this, he made to start walking, but was stopped.

"I don't think you should walk there, Your Majesty." Code Red said. "Being king, you should travel in style."

"I agree." Optimus said, transforming into truck mode.

King Acorn's eyes widened in surprise. "How in the Goddess' name did you do that?"

"Tidbit of info: Our race is called the Transformers. And we live up to our name." Code Red declared, shifting into vehicle form.

King Max nodded, and entered Optimus, turning to ask: "Are you coming, Sally?"

Sally nodded and followed her father into Optimus. Sonic soon joined them, and the convocation, with Geoffrey heading into Code Black along with Antoine and Bunnie, soon set off, determined to get back home.

* * *

 **Yay! The King's finally getting his memory back! (Remembers where I am) oh, sorry! The reason I took this route instead of the comics is 1. I haven't read the comics where they rescue King Max, and 2. It's Optimus Prime. Surely the Matrix possesses healing powers as well.**

 **Besides, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	17. Chapter 17: Escaping the Zone

**Chapter 17: Escaping the Zone (And Naugus)**

 _ **Just outside Naugus' castle…**_

"Yep, now _that_ there, looks like a place a power crazed, megalomaniac sorcerer would want to live." Code Red remarked. Turning to the others, he quipped: "I wonder how long he spent looking on real estate sites?"

Everyone burst out laughing at Code Red's joke, as was an often occurrence.

Maximillian finished chuckling and turned to Sally: "Code Red seems very much like someone you'd enjoy working with."

"He is." Sally said. "He's got the full package: A laid-back, fun loving personality, coupled with a sense of humour that makes you laugh every single time, even when the joke itself is an old one that he's used tons of times before."

"And has he used the joke he just made before?" Maximillian asked.

"No. This was his first time using that sort of joke." Sally said. "So we were lucky to be the first to hear it."

"Really?" Max said, impressed.

"But he also has a side to him that we can all appreciate, and that's that he is dead serious when in a combat situation. He does kid around sometimes, but most of the time, he is down-right serious." Sally added.

"That is also a good quality to have. He sounds a lot like Sonic."

"Oh, you should see those two together. Whenever they're not on a mission, and you get them in a room, the chatter they share, whenever we're not discussing a mission or something, is enough to make anyone laugh. Aside from Geoffrey. He and Code Red despise each other."

"Why on Mobius is that?" King Max inquired.

"First things first, I'll give you a little dirt on Geoffrey." Sally answered. "He is extremely arrogant, and always is the person who shoots down my ideas and suggests his, which are usually far too risky to even try. He just walks out the room if he doesn't get his way. That's why Code Red hates Geoffrey. Mainly because of his arrogance, but for other factors as well."

"And why does Geoffrey dislike Code Red?" Max asked.

"Because he thinks Code Red is the arrogant one, and he can be right. Code Red can get cocky sometimes, but he's never on Geoffrey's level of arrogance." Sally replied. "Geoffrey also thinks that all the Autobots are is glory hounds, just here to get some credit for helping us win the war, when actually, they genuinely want to help liberate our planet. Geoffrey seems to think we can win this on our own."

"I see where he's coming from, but I agree that any help should be appreciated, especially in our struggle." King Max replied. As he said this, Sonic returned.

"Okay, most of the castle is done up with some form of spell, but nothing we can't break through." Sonic said. "But, I have a funny feeling the best way in is through the front door."

"So, what you're saying is that our best chance is a head-on assault?" Optimus said.

"It's risky, I know, but it's also possible." Sonic answered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sonic here has a point." Geoffrey said. "Even if said point was something _I_ pointed out as we returned."

"True, but your plan is a heck of a lot riskier than what I was planning." Sonic said.

"Yeah, yeah." Geoffrey said.

"So what exactly _is_ your plan, Sonic?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me explain." Sonic said. "You may not like it, but here goes…"

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The door exploded off of its hinges after a sustained barrage as Code Red leaped through in a forward roll, checking the area was clear. "Clear!" Code Red called out.

Optimus and Code Black followed, also checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm still not liking this plan." Code Black declared.

"Neither are we." Code Red said. "But no-one likes a plan this risky, even if said plan is a good one."

"Code Red's argument is a sound one." Optimus agreed. "While this plan is risky, it is a good one, even by Sonic's standards."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that. You might give him enough of a boost to start making his own plans, and we all know how bad Sonic's plans usually are without some help." Code Red said.

"I'm well aware." Optimus replied. "So I will refrain from informing him."

"Awesome." Code Red said as he got to his feet. Stepping aside, he said: "Lead the way, Prime. Don't argue, we know about as much about this place as we know about King Acorn's culinary habits. You do as well."

"True." Optimus said as he raised his rifle and moved forward, followed by Code Red and Code Black.

Before they made much progress though, several minions appeared, charging the Autobots with primitive spears and shields.

Optimus pumped several ion blasts at one of them, downing that specific one, whereas Code Black charged his blaster up and reduced another to nothing but a black puddle, and Code Red simply blew apart the head of the third minion.

"That was too easy. We'll likely run into another little army sooner or later." Code Red said.

"Agreed." Optimus said. "I wonder how the Freedom Fighters are doing?"

"I'll call them." Code Red volunteered. "Freedom Fighters, come in! What's your status?"

Nothing.

"Fuck!" Code Red cursed as he shot through a wall in frustration.

"It appears we're all on our own." Optimus said.

"No shit." Code Black said. "All we can do now is stick to the plan, and pray that they're alright."

"I concur. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as they continued with the mission.

* * *

 _ **An alternate entrance into the castle…**_

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" Sally asked as they stepped in through a hidden door Sonic had found.

"I'm sure, Sal." Sonic replied, his face curled into a frown. "This door looks like it leads into the castle via the dungeons. I remember it from that book we read during our first mission here."

"Oh yeah." Sally said, recalling the first mission.

"And I'm assuming right now that you're both forgetting how much of a failure the first mission was." Geoffrey said bluntly.

"That's enough, Geoffrey." Sally said. "And besides, you can't exactly say anything now, as my dad's here."

"I'll get him on my side soon enough." Geoffrey replied.

"Not soon enough." Bunnie retorted as she entered the corridor alongside Antoine.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that you even were involved in this conversation." Geoffrey replied rudely, just before he found the sensation of Sally's fist introducing itself to his face. Promptly, Geoffrey toppled to the floor, his nose bloody. Seeing this, Geoffrey rose and was about to attack before Max came through the door.

"That is quite enough, Geoffrey. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." The King commanded.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "As you wish." He did not sound happy at all, but even he wasn't arrogant enough to defy the King.

King Max turned to his daughter. "Have you been able to make contact with the Autobots?"

"Until Geoffrey was rude to Bunnie, I was just about to try." Sally replied, just as she began to call them: "Optimus, this is Sally! Is everything okay around there?"

No reply came.

"Damn it…" Sally muttered quietly to herself as she tried again. "Optimus Prime, this is Sally. Report status."

Still, no reply came.

"Well, this is brilliant." Geoffrey said, on the edge of losing his temper. "Because now we have no idea if they're alright, and they have no idea of ascertaining our whereabouts. This communications jamming is starting to _really,_ _ **fucking ANNOY ME!"**_

"Whoa, dude, cool off on the angst." Sonic said. "It ain't the end of the world."

"Never thought Geoffrey could be this pessimistic." Sally remarked to her father, who chuckled.

"Indeed." King Max said.

"Ssshhh!" Bunnie shouted. "Ah hear somethin' up ahead."

Everyone fell silent in an instant, listening for anything coming up. Bunnie had her hand blaster extended, and Geoffrey, who had now abandoned his pessimistic demeanour, and drawn his pistol, a modified Walther P99, modified to fire anti-Decepticon rounds.

Sally now drew her revolver, which her father regarded with shock.

"You have one as well?" King Max asked bewilderedly.

"Everyone needs to defend themselves, Dad." Sally said as she aimed it forwards towards the noise, which was now closer, and getting closer…

* * *

 _ **With the Autobots…**_

The last goblin to fall sank to its knees, holding in its intestines as they threatened to spill out from within.

Code Red wiped his blade clean on the wall nearest to him and retracted it, turning to Optimus, who was kneeling by one of the goblins he had killed. "Think that got the old fuck's attention?"

"I do not know. It may be possible that we have, but he is waiting for us to come to him. We may simply be being tested by him."

"Well, if that's the case, his tests suck like X-Men Origins: Wolverine. That movie sucked balls!" Code Red said.

"And your point is?" Code Black demanded.

"The 'tests', if they are that, are about as shit as Snively is at keeping 'Buttnik happy." Code Red replied.

"Indeed." Optimus said. "While we will overlook that movie reference, it would not kill you to exercise caution with what you wish for. It could, as the humans say, 'bite you back in the buttocks'?"

Code Red fought to hide his laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Code Black asked.

"Because of the way he said 'buttocks'." Code Red replied, still trying not to laugh. "Reminds me of that movie Forrest Gump."

Code Black shook his head. "Someday, you're going to need to show me what the heck you're talking about right now."

"I intend to." Code Red replied with a smirk. He made to say more, but then a shrill voice interrupted him, saying:

"So, you wish for a challenge, trespasser? Then you shall have one!" Then, nothing.

Code Red looked around in surprise. "I'm assuming that voice was our power-crazed, megalomaniacal, and ugly-as-fuck friend named Naugus?"

"I would assume so." Optimus said.

"Well, then he sounds like one of the Knights Who Say Ni." Code Red remarked.

Optimus looked at Code Red quizzically. "Why all the film references, Code Red?"

"Felt appropriate, that's all." Code Red said, just as the sound of something big was heard heading their way. "I suddenly very much regret ever opening my mouth."

"Somehow I thought you would." Code Black said nonchalantly as he readied himself.

"Not helping." Code Red replied as he manifested his right hand Path Blaster, and his left hand blade.

"You were the one who requested the challenge, Code Red." Optimus replied as he drew his twin Ion Pistols.

"Thanks for the unnecessary reminder, Prime." Code Red replied as the noise grew ever closer.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

The goblin's head exploded as one of Sally's revolver bullets seared though its head, entering through the middle of the forehead and exploding out the other side, black blood, cranial matter and pieces of skull splattering all over the other goblins, of which there were many.

Sally swore as she took cover again, reloading rapidly before snapping off several more shots.

"I'm very much hoping you know what you're doing!" King Max asked his daughter.

"I've done things like this before, Dad." Sally said assuredly, smiling as she did. Suddenly, she recoiled as one of the crudely made spears embedded itself in her leg. "Ah!" She called out as she fell, dropping her pistol.

"Sally!" Max shouted as he ran to her side, making as if to pull the spear out.

"Don't!" Sally said. "You could make the wound worse!"

King Max saw one goblin getting closer and closer, and saw Sally's revolver. Gritting his teeth, Maximillian grabbed the gun, levelled it at the goblin and fired. The kick-back from the revolver caused it to jump up crack him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

The goblin's head came apart in a conflagration of obsidian blood, brains, and various parts of the skull, as the now headless corpse fell to the floor.

"Nice shooting, Dad." Sally said with a smile.

"Thank you." King Max said, holding his now bleeding nose as the Freedom Fighters gathered around the two.

Sonic bee-lined for Sally, and was at her side in moments. "You okay, Sal?"

"I'll live. The spear hasn't hit my femoral artery. I think." Sally replied.

"Thank the Goddess." Sonic said. "That would suck."

Sally nodded. "Definitely." She said. Her eyes bore deeply into his, as they shared a smile.

King Max noticed the look the two were sharing and raised an eyebrow, but winced as Bunnie gently reset his nose. "Thank you, Bunnie."

"No problem, Your Majesty." Bunnie said.

Maximillian, instead of getting to his feet, scooted over to Sally's side and looked to Antoine, who had been in the process of pulling out the spear that was currently impaling Sally's leg. "Anything I can do to assist?"

"Oui. Once I pull zis free, put some pressure on zee wound. Eet ees ze only way to stop zee fleecing." Antoine replied.

"Don't you mean 'bleeding', Antoine?" Sally said, chuckling.

Everyone chuckled too, just as Sonic, who was supporting Sally, said: "On three, gentlemen. One, two, three!"

Instantly, with a sharp tug from Antoine, the spear was pulled free, as it had not gone completely through her leg.

King Max instantly pressed his hands over his daughter's leg, hard enough to stem the blood flow, but gently enough not to cause his daughter more pain.

Sally winced in pain, at the sudden motions, but lay her head back, allowing them to get her back into a position where she could fight effectively.

* * *

 _ **Back with Code Red and the others…**_

Code Red could officially name fighting a troll as among his most hated life experiences.

The darn thing was as tall as most Decepticon Titan Drones. Luckily, it wasn't as tough to kill. Black blood oozed from many of the wounds Code Red and co. had inflicted upon it. Unfortunately, those wounds were few in number, as the troll itself was making things very difficult to get a blow in on it.

Code Red cussed under his breath as he took aim with his Path Blaster and fired. With a grin, he whooped as the shot scored a hit, blasting a chunk from the troll's side.

Unluckily though, the troll now turned its attention on him.

"Fuck…" Code Red cursed as he made to roll out of the way as the troll charged him. The problem was: They were in a tight corridor, leaving him with not much manoeuvring room.

Thus, the troll barrelled into the Autobot, picked him up, and tossed him into the wall, doing it hard enough to crack and dent the wall.

Code Red groaned as he sank to the floor, upside down.

The troll turned to face the other two: Optimus Prime and Code Black, the latter of which fired his own shot at the troll. Showing agility unbecoming of its size, the troll dodged the attack easily, and reached out, grabbing the end of Code Black's cannon and swinging Code Black into the wall as well, leaving Optimus.

Dropping his pistols, the Autobot Leader manifested his arm blades. "I know not where you come from, creature." Optimus said. "But I have faced far worse than you. And you will fall.

The troll did nothing but snort, and charged Optimus.

The Last Prime dodged easily, rolling underneath the troll and getting back up behind the large creature, sinking one of his blades deeply into the back of the troll.

Roaring in pain, the troll reached behind, trying to pluck the annoying metal thing from behind. It eventually just turned sharply, causing Optimus to be thrown away, snapping the blade he had stabbed the troll with in the first place.

Getting back to his feet, Optimus retracted his blades, and drew his axe. "We're not finished yet." At this, his foe again barrelled towards Prime, who, instead of adopting the stratagem he had employed earlier, engaged the beast head on, swinging his axe into the foul brute's leg, just above the knee. The blade cut deeply into the troll's leg, slicing into muscle, tendons, and ligaments. Soon after, Optimus pulled his axe free.

The troll tried to attack, but its knee gave out, and it collapsed to the floor, roaring in agony.

Optimus, sheathing his axe, walked over and picked up his pistols, aiming them at one of the troll. He wished he did not have to do such things, but even he knew that sometimes, there was little choice. His face hardening, he pulled the trigger, executing the troll. Turning, he put his pistols away, and went to help Code Red and Code Black up.

"Yeah, now I officially regret asking for a challenge." Code Red said.

"How about we avoid broaching that subject altogether?" Code Black suggested. "For now, at least."

"I concur. Autobots, let's roll!" Optimus declared as he turned and ran off.

Code Red and Code Black turned to face each other, shrugged, and followed their leader.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

"You know guys, I think I can handle walking." Sally said.

"Are you sure, Sal?" Sonic asked. He and Antoine had been helping Sally walk ever since she'd been wounded.

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Still hurts, but I feel good enough to give it a shot." Sally replied.

"Okay." Both Sonic and Antoine said in unison as they slowly let go of Sally.

Sally hopped a few paces forward before steadily putting weight on her wounded leg, at which pain shot right up her leg. "Ah!" She winced, stumbling a bit before regaining her footing.

Sonic made to help, but Sally held up a hand, saying:

"Don't help. I haven't taken any steps with it yet." Sally replied as she took one step, her face tightening at the pain, before taking another, and another, until she found she felt no more pain. "Okay." She said. "Come on." At this, she walked, or rather, limped, off.

Sonic walked over to his girlfriend's side, his face a mask of concern. "Will you be alright, Sal?"

Sally nodded. "I'll be fine." She affirmed.

Sonic sighed. "Just don't get reckless. Anything could cause the bleeding to start again."

"Sonic, I'll be fine." Sally replied, taking her boyfriend by his shoulders. "Just trust me."

Reluctantly, Sonic nodded. "Fine." The cerulean speedster said.

King Acorn frowned at this as suspicions began to form in his mind. Suspicions he wanted to look into when next he got the chance.

"Guys, Ah know you're sharing a moment, but we need to move and get to wherever the portal is." Bunnie said pointedly. Turning to the king, she asked: "Your Majesty, how far are we from the portal?"

King Max stepped forward and looked about the corridor they were in, searching his memory a great deal. Pointing down a nearby corridor, he said: "That way."

As soon as he said this, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard.

Instantly, everyone who had one drew their guns, aiming them at the direction of the sound.

"Zis is so not glued." Antoine said nervously.

"You mean, _good,_ Master D'Coolette." King Max said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind Antoine, Dad." Sally said. "He always says the wrong words when he's nervous."

"Very well." Maximillian said, as the steps drew closer. As they did, a conversation could be heard, though what was being said could not.

The steps suddenly stopped, just around the corner, followed by a familiar voice calling out:

"Star!"

Sally breathed a sigh of relief as she called out in reply: "Texas!"

A sigh of relief could be heard as Code Red entered everyone's view, followed by Code Black and Optimus Prime. "Thank the Allspark. We were hoping we'd run into you eventually."

"Well, lucky you." Sally said with a smile. She noticed the dents and the damage to all three Autobots and asked: "What on Mobius happened to you guys? You look like you had a date with a car crusher."

"Yeah, let's just say we bumped into something big, fat, and ugly, and our asses were accordingly kicked halfway across the corridor." Code Red replied.

"I'm not going to ask, so yeah." Sally said as she limped forward.

"I can see you guys haven't exactly escaped unscathed either." Code Red replied.

"It's nothing, really." Sally said.

"That is as maybe. Nonetheless, once we get back to Mobius Prime, you will likely need to get that wound looked at." Optimus said.

"I know." Sally said, frowning. Looking up, she said: "But anyways, enough lollygagging, it's time we headed towards wherever the portal is."

"Just a moment, Sally." King Max said. "Before we continue, there's been something I feel the need to ask you about."

Sally, despite a suspicion at the back of her mind as to what her father was about to ask her, replied: "Sure. Lay it out."

"I've been watching how you interact with your friends and I've noticed you and Sonic have been acting rather… closely." Max said.

Sally tensed and bit her lip as her father continued:

"So, I cannot help but ask you: Are you and Sonic somehow… romantically involved?"

* * *

Everyone visibly tensed at the question. They had known it was coming, but it still didn't do anything to ease the considerable tension in the area.

Code Red's optics met Sally's eyes as she looked to him for support. Code Red nodded and silently deployed one of his cannons, his optics sending one clear message: _Tell him. I've got yours and Sonic's back._

Sally nodded and looked her father straight in the eye. Then, taking a deep breath, she replied: "Yes. Me and Sonic are romantically involved. Have been for two years."

The King sighed as he folded his arms. "It is as I suspected."

"Dad, I know you're likely shocked and disappointed in me for not going for someone higher up, but either way, I don't care." Sally said defiantly. "I _love_ Sonic. Break us up if you want, but it's not going to change anything."

King Max blinked in surprise at his daughter's sudden defiant statement, and accordingly frowned. It was true that he was disappointed with his daughter for consorting romantically with someone of a lower social rung. It was also true that he was surprised at the defiance in his daughter's voice. Back when she had been younger, she had obeyed his every wish. Then again, she had grown up without him. Sighing, he said: "I can see that you and Sonic love one another. That was as much as I suspected when I first noticed the signs. It's true that I am very disappointed in you for consorting with a person of a lower class-"

"That's bullshit!" Code Red interrupted. "Sonic may be lower class, but in the eyes of everyone here;" before he continued, he turned to Geoffrey and added: "Save for Mr. St John here, he is a _fucking_ hero! You may not know this, but Sonic has saved the asses of effectively everyone in this room aside from the Autobots on more than one occasion! If that does not constitute worthiness, then you can go fuck yourself you stuck up son of a-"

"Code Red, that's enough." Sally said sternly. "I appreciate the support, but the language wasn't necessary.

Code Red rolled his optics and simply stood there, his gaze very much on the King.

King Max remarked this look before turning to Sally. "As I was saying, it is true that I am disappointed in you for consorting with one of a lower class than yourself but, given the circumstances, now that I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised."

Sally nodded.

"Now, I don't say that out of my being a… what was Code Red going to call me?"

"Stuck up son of a bitch, sire. He always uses eet to insult Geoffrey." Antoine explained.

Maximillian nodded and continued: "Anyway, as I was saying, I do not say what I just said out of anger or disgust, but rather of resignation. Do not think I am blind to what love is. I do have a wife of my own, mind you."

Sally's eyes narrowed as she asked: "So, what you're saying is-"

"That I am allowing you to continue your relationship." King Max finished.

Relief washed over Sally like fresh waves as she hugged her father. "Thank you Dad."

"What can I say?" King Mac replied. "I think it is about time to shake things up."

"You cannot be serious!" Geoffrey spat. "You're actually allowing this? I thought you were a stickler for the status quo."

"I still am." King Max replied. "But even I know to make exceptions from time to time."

Geoffrey looked bewilderedly at the King. "But… she's your daughter! Clearly she should be with someone of higher standing than Sonic!"

"In another time, certainly. But given the circumstances, I do not see any problem with their relationship." Maximillian said.

"But…" Geoffrey began, but the King interrupted:

"Geoffrey, you are beginning to test my patience." The King said, clearly sounding annoyed. "Press the issue, and there will be consequences."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and faced the other way, kicking the wall with an audible _**"FUCK!"**_

Code Red watched this and turned to the King, saying: "Totally called that. He'll be like this for hours afterwards."

"That's understandable. His pride has been wounded." King Max said.

"More likely his ambitions of getting in Sally's pants just took a hit." Code Red said.

Geoffrey snapped over to Code Red, shocked. "How did you know?" Suddenly, he placed both hands over his mouth, horrified at his inadvertent admission.

"Dude, I walk past your house in Knothole almost all the time." Code Red replied. "Every time I passed your place at night recently, I could spot you performing a very particular activity involving a very specific part of your body over a picture of a certain princess." Code Red said, jerking a thumb to Sally, who wore a mortified expression as Code Red quickly did a jerk-off motion with his hand. "I also think I spotted you spying on Sally from the bushes as she was changing clothes one time."

Sally's expression grew even more mortified as Geoffrey's cheeks blossomed in immense embarrassment.

"I mean, seriously!" Code Red continued. "You're like, thirty? Sally's gonna be _**eighteen**_ in November. That basically makes you a pervert!"

"Men have needs you know, Code Red." Geoffrey protested.

"Something I'm well aware of." Code Red said. "But come on. You want someone to fuck at night, at least look for people in your age group!" Code Red made to continue, but Sally held up a hand, saying:

"I think that's enough for now, Code Red." Sally said shakily.

Code Red nodded and fell silent, as an awkward silence fell upon the group, with Geoffrey's cheeks having returned to their original colour, and he now glared at Code Red.

"That was a horrifying little exchange." King Max said, breaking the silence.

"Ah agree." Bunnie said, looking at Geoffrey worriedly.

Regaining her composure, Sally said: "Okay, moving on from that, we need to get back on the move. We can deal with Geoffrey's being a pervert later."

"I concur." King Max said, glaring at Geoffrey, whose glare remained affixed on Code Red.

Sally nodded. "Okay, now, without further ado-" She made to say more, but was interrupted as Naugus' voice ripped her voice apart, replacing it with his own as he said:

"So, you wish to return to the Prime Mobius, do you? Well, I am afraid that is impossible. No person leaves this place without my approval." Silence quickly followed.

Code Red looked about the area as if anything could spring out and scare him. "Okay, looks like we're going to have to beat Naugus into opening a fucking portal home for us." He rolled his shoulders. "Good thing that we're here, otherwise, we would have a problem."

"How true." King Max said.

"Though I do want to add that Naugus still sounds like one of the Knights Who Say Ni." Code Red added quickly.

Maximillian perked up. "Isn't that Monty Python?" He asked.

"Sure is. You ever see Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Code Red asked.

A collective groan arose from everyone as Sally said:

"Can we talk about this later? We have a job to do."

"Fair enough." Code Red said, but quickly followed the agreement with a statement of: "And now for something, completely different."

The King laughed heartily while the others groaned as they all continued on their mission.

But not before Code Black raised a rather relevant question: "Does anyone know where the heck Naugus is?"

Everyone rolled their eyes or optics, realising Code Black's logic. They were answered with a loud cackle from Naugus, who said:

"You will find me exactly where you wish me to be; Inside the room where I keep the portal to the Prime realm."

"Well, that's certainly helpful." Code Red remarked before shouting: "Be specific, you megalomaniac cock-eater!"

"Not exactly the type of language I would condone with Naugus, dear Autobot." King Max said. "Naugus is not an individual you should offend."

"Sire, Ah doubt Code Red cares at the moment." Bunnie said.

"Well said, Bunnie!" Code Red said, before turning and looking around. "Yoo-hoo, Mr Naugus! An answer to my request would be nice." He called out.

Sally rolled her eyes at Code Red's antics. He was often like this when he was waiting a long time for something.

Finally, an answer came forth: "You will find the room downstairs from my main room." After that, the voice was gone.

"Yep. Definitely sounds like one of the Knights who Say Ni." Code Red remarked.

"Are you ever going to stop going on about that?" Sally asked.

"Until Naugus is defeated, no." Code Red replied. "Now, let's move. Naugus won't wait."

"Zat ees something we can all agree on." Antoine said.

"For once." Geoffrey said, surprising everyone with his first two words since Code Red had called him out as a pervert.

"Glad for you to finally join the conversation." Sally said, her voice steely calm, the way it was when she was _very_ angry.

Sonic took notice of this and looked to Antoine and Bunnie, gesturing to Sally and then to Geoffrey, mouthing: _He's in really deep shit now._

Bunnie and Antoine nodded agreement, with Antoine making a cutting moment across his throat.

King Max watched all this before stepping forward. "What do you all say to actually getting a move on? Like Code Red said, Naugus won't wait."

Everyone nodded, and the group instantly walked on, headed on what they hoped was their final walk towards home turf.

* * *

 _ **Not long later, Naugus' Castle's main room…**_

The doors creaked open as Code Red, Code Black, and Optimus all took covering positions, looking out for something, anything that could possibly jump out and attempt to rend them into atoms. Seeing that there was none, Code Red called out: "Clear!"

Sally and the Freedom Fighters soon followed, King Max at his daughter's side.

"Ah yes. I remember this place." Maximillian said with a scowl. "This is where I was dragged before Naugus and forced to swear loyalty to him as a means of surviving this wretched zone."

"Well, with luck, you can get some sweet payback on Naugus' bitch ass." Code Red replied. "And I mean, _serious_ payback."

"Thank you." King Max said as they continued further into the room. They were currently in some form of library, full of countless books, likely containing arcane spells of some form or other. Either that, or they were simply books of knowledge, something Max knew Naugus had in droves. Nearby was a desk with many, many pieces of paper, most of them written on. Likely containing spells with slight changes to them in order to either make them deadly or capable of severely injuring the spell's target. A few steps away from the desk was an open door, leading into a dark staircase.

"Talk about extremely sinister." Code Red remarked.

"That isn't something I'm about to disagree with." Sally agreed.

"Well, no use hanging around here." Sonic said. "We've got a sorcerer to take down."

"I concur with Sonic's reasoning." King Max said. "But I would advise caution. Naugus is a slimy individual; if we underestimate him, he will obliterate us."

"Well aren't you being motivational?" Code Red asked sarcastically.

"It's the truth, though." Maximillian replied.

"Well, next time, could you keep the details of our potential obliteration to yourself? It'd do wonders for our morale." Code Red said bluntly.

Sally stifled a fit of the giggles. Code Red had just sarcastically owned her father.

King Max rolled his eyes as he said: "Maybe it is about time we entered this accursed room and taught Naugus a lesson in helplessness."

Optimus nodded and replied: "But since the doorway is too small, we will stay out here and guard the entrance against anyone who would interfere with this battle."

Sally nodded agreement. "I'll lead the way inside, then." At this, she made to walk away, but her father caught her arm.

"I have a better alternative." The King declared as he motioned towards Geoffrey.

Geoffrey's eyes widened, and he made to protest, but something in the King's eyes made him decide to acquiesce to the King's command. Reluctantly, he walked towards the door, shoulder-barging everyone in his way, even Sally and Sonic, making sure to catch both Sally and Sonic harder than he had the others.

Everyone followed Geoffrey from the rear, the Freedom Fighters keeping an eye out for any magic traps that Naugus had set for trespassers.

The Autobots exercised similar caution, moving forward behind the main body, weapons at the ready, as Geoffrey neared the door and entered it.

"Dude's got balls. I'll hand that to him." Code Red remarked as he watched Geoffrey walk through the door, clearly descending down some stairs.

"I agree." Code Black said, as Sonic and Sally followed Geoffrey within, closely shadowed by King Max, and finally, Bunnie and Antoine. As Antoine walked through the doorway, the door swung shut, slamming closed with a loud crash, followed by what had to be a startled yelp from Antoine.

Code Red stifled a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Old habits die hard." He muttered to himself as he and the Autobots turned to face away from the door, prepared for anything.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

The loud slam of the door, coupled with Antoine's panicked cry caused Sally to instantly draw her gun, ready to shoot whatever came their way.

"Calm down, Sally. It was only the door." Sonic said.

Reluctantly, Sally nodded, holstering her revolver as they continued their descent down the steps, leading to where she knew Naugus was likely waiting for them.

Geoffrey was a little further down from them, continuing to walk down the winding staircase that they knew would lead them to Naugus, and their ticket home.

King Max descended the steps with a resolute expression, determined not to fall savvy to Naugus' magicks again. He had done so before. He was not about to allow it to happen to him again, much less that of his daughter and the people surrounding him.

Antoine, having regained his composure after his nasty surprise earlier, moving down with his sabre drawn and at the ready.

Bunnie was also ready to fight, her hand having been replaced by a cannon. Her expression was understandably pensive. Not just for herself, but for that of her boyfriend as well.

Finally, they finished their descent, and were instantly greeted by the obvious signs of what had to be Naugus' trophy room.

All sorts of gruesome trophies were all over the room, including the head of some incredibly large goblin like creature, much bigger than the goblin like creatures that they had ran into earlier, but much bigger. The head looked as if it had been torn free of the goblin's shoulders, with signs that it had been so all over the neck. The most gruesome thing about it was that the spine still dangled from the severed head, like a grotesque reminder that the beast had once upon a time been alive.

Sally regarded the area with horror. These had all been personal belongings of Naugus, and it was a deft reminder of who exactly they were dealing with.

"Impressive, are they not?"

The entire group froze at the voice, even the King. Harsh, unflinching, and ever vengeful, the voice was one the King and Sally knew well. Turning, they faced the speaker. "Naugus." Sally said, her teeth gritted.

"The same." The aforementioned evil sorcerer replied. His appearance was a hybrid of several different species, those being a rhinoceros, a bat, and a lobster, with peach or light brown fur, with red eyes that flashed like miniature suns His ears were those of a bat's, and protruding from his head was a horn, similar to a rhinoceros. In stature, he was extremely tall, standing at about six-feet ten inches tall. A scraggly white beard covered the lower part of his face, reaching down to just above his knees. For clothing, he wore mostly an ominous purple suit that covered almost all of his body, with his hands covered by grey gloves, if the appendage that replaced what should have been Naugus' left hand could be called that, for the hand was instead the claw of a lobster, in which Naugus held a staff, one that had a purple jewel decorating the top of it. His feet were covered with grey boots, and a grey belt was fastened around his waist. A long black cape hung from his shoulders.

Maximillian came forward. "I've been in this forsaken place too long, Naugus. If you wish to rule over this place, then so be it. But let. Us. Through."

Naugus seemed to consider this for a second before waving his free hand, which promptly sent the King flying into a wall.

King Max collided painfully with the stone, sinking to the floor, motionless.

" _Dad!"_ Sally shouted as she sprinted to her father's side, ascertaining he was alright.

"So, the daughter has come to save her father. How touching." Naugus taunted. He gave a long flourish, quickly after which, the portal flared to life, much more stable than the portal that had brought The Freedom Fighters and Autobots into the Zone. After this, a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

 _ **Upstairs with the Autobots…**_

The noise from downstairs quickly drew Code Red's attention, and he looked back and at the door, behind which was where the noises came from. "Sounds like the Freedom Fighters are engaging Naugus." He said.

"Then let us pray they escape the encounter unscathed." Optimus said.

They were still positioned in a protective circle, so that should any enemies burst in, they were prepared to shoot them down.

"Somehow, given what I've heard about this Naugus motherfucker, I have a funny feeling that none of them will escape unscathed." Code Red replied.

"I agree." Code Black replied.

Optimus nodded, acknowledging the logical statement before turning his attention back to the area around him.

Code Red took one last look at the door behind him before doing the same, just in time to spot a goblin leaping out from one of the shadowy alcoves near the ceiling, some form of weapon in his raised hands, ready to smash Code Red's head in. Rolling out of the way, Code Red retracted his Path Blasters and manifested his arm blades, turning and beheading the goblin in a mess of black gore, most of which covered Code Red's chest and face. Retracting his blades, Code Red wiped the blood off of his face. "Shit's nasty." Code Red remarked as he wiped as much of it off as he could.

"I can see that." Code Black said. "But then again, get enough of it on you, and you'll be a miniature version of me."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off." Code Red said, grinning at his brother.

Code Black just chuckled and looked about. "Now, if that guy was there, there's bound to be more somewhere."

"I assure you, there isn't."

All the Autobots scowled as Wildfire stepped into view, accompanied by Shadowstreak. "Let me guess;" Code Red asked, "you killed the rest of those ugly as fuck monsters?"

"How could you tell?" Wildfire asked sarcastically.

"Um, I've been fighting you for years now. It doesn't really surprise me. You've always been known for committing mass genocide. Remember Emgo Four?"

"Ah yes. After so many years, I still recall their pleas for mercy." Wildfire said.

"I thought you would." Code Red said. "You and your men basically massacred the entire planet."

"I did, didn't I?" Wildfire said.

"Enough talk!" Shadowstreak snarled. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you a new definition of pain!"

Code Red and Code Black looked at one another before just shrugging and charging Shadowstreak and Wildfire. There were scores that needed settling.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

Sonic barely dodged a fresh fireball from Naugus as he searched for an angle from which to spin-dash the sorcerer. Which was not proving easy, because as if by some intuition he possessed, Naugus was able to anticipate Sonic's movements before Sonic could perform them. This had how the fight had gone for several minutes now, with Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Geoffrey, and King Max all incapacitated. Now it was purely Sonic versus Naugus, one on one.

"Face it, quickster, you are no match for me." Naugus taunted. "Eventually, I will catch you with fire, and laugh as you burn to a crisp."

"Sorry Naugus, but roasted hedgehog ain't on the menu!" Sonic shot back.

"Bah! You are merely playing for time. Your friends have already proved they are inept at facing me. 'Tis only a matter of time until you-" He never finished his sentence, as a now recovered Sally quickly drew her pistol, and before the wizard could anticipate it, she fired a shot into his back, directly through the kidneys. _**"GAH!"**_ Naugus barked in pain, just as he was sent into the wall behind him by Sonic with a vicious spin-dash.

Sally ran over to Sonic, asking: "Are you alright?"

"Will be." Sonic replied. "Thanks for the save, though."

"You're welcome." Sally said. "Just making sure that the future father of my children stays alive."

"Well, that's certainly- wait, did you mention children?" Sonic asked. A wry smile crossing his face, he asked: "There something you're not telling me, Sally Acorn?"

"No!" Sally said playfully. "I'm not pregnant, Sonic." Her face grew into a warm, maternal smile. "Not yet at least."

Sonic sighed in relief. "I was about to say, there. I'm not ready to be a dad just yet."

Sally giggled. "I suspected you'd say something along those lines." At this, she leaned in for a kiss, but noticed something headed towards them and pushed Sonic away, just in time for a massive fireball to fly past and into the door near them, tearing the entire thing off of its hinges.

Both lovers turned to see Naugus, now looking much angrier than he had been previously.

"A lucky hit from the both of you." The sorcerer snarled. "But it will not be enough to prevent me from destroying the both of you!" At this, he picked up his staff, and it began to glow with dark energy.

Sonic looked at Sally and said: "Why do I get the idea this is going to suck big time?"

* * *

 _ **With the Autobots…**_

Rolling back from an attempt by Wildfire to blast him into oblivion, Code Black stood his ground, awaiting Wildfire's next attack, which came soon enough, as the Decepticon general charged Code Black, who tackled him all the same, the two former friends rolling about on the floor like schoolchildren in a playground fight. Code Black kicked up with one of his legs, knocking Wildfire off of him as the two combatants got back to their feet.

"I should have never resurrected you." Wildfire said angrily.

"So glad of you to say." Code Black replied. "But remember, you brought all this on yourself."

"Perhaps. And maybe I will be able to remedy my mistake on this day." Wildfire said as he closed with Code Black once again.

Meantime, Code Red was slugging it out with Shadowstreak, the two enemies ducking and dodging or rolling their way out of attacks like two capoeira dancers, each slipping in and out of the other's personal space as quickly as the bat of an eyelid. Finally, Code Red managed to score a blow on Shadowstreak, a right hand that doubled Shadowstreak over, providing an opening for Code Red, who followed the right hand to the gut with a spinning heel kick that knocked Shadowstreak onto his back. Engaging his arm blade, Code Red lept up, and stabbed at his adversary with a fearsome war cry.

Shadowstreak dodged the blow and landed a kick to Code Red's chest which effectively knocked the Autobot onto his ass. Pressing his attack, he engaged one of his weapons, a nasty looking plasma cannon, with intent to kill as he fired it at Code Red.

Code Red rolled out of the way and charged Shadowstreak, leaping into the air and delivering a brutal Superman Punch, one that staggered Wildfire's second in command considerably. Grabbing Shadowstreak's head, Code Red struck him with several knees to the face, finishing with a right hand to the face that knocked Shadowstreak senseless. Grabbing the Decepticon's head again, Code Red tossed Shadowstreak straight into Wildfire, causing the two Decepticons to be sent sprawling.

Code Red and Code Black dusted themselves off before looking at the carnage they had caused. The whole of Naugus' library had been destroyed, the books remaining intact, but the shelves housing them were now nothing more but splintered messes.

"That's going to piss old Naugus off." Code Red said.

"Indeed." Optimus declared as he walked up. He made to say more, but suddenly, he heard Wildfire contact Robotropolis:

"Robotropolis, this is Wildfire! Mission is a failure! Request portal out of here!"

Within seconds, a portal appeared, which Wildfire and Shadowstreak exited through.

Code Red and Code Black, along with Optimus, all looked at one another before charging at the portal themselves, with Code Red calling Sally: "Sally, this is Code Red! The Decepticons are falling back through a portal! We're going to follow them! See you on the other side!" At this, he followed his comrades and dived through, just as the portal closed.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

The moment she received Code Red's communique, Sally had a mini fist pump moment. That was them through. Now, all she needed to worry about was getting her, Sonic, the other Freedom Fighters, and her father back home. Which currently, was not going well.

Naugus was keeping them from getting anywhere near the still open portal, keeping them at bay by firing bolts of lightning from his staff. He was cackling about it too, like a massive lunatic, which he basically was.

Sally barely ducked a lightning bolt that would have otherwise scored a direct hit to her face. She had lost her pistol in the ruckus, and although she was sure it was somewhere close to where she was standing right now, she dared not try and look, especially since right now, she was facing a megalomaniacal sorcerer who intended to reduce her and everyone else in the room with her to atoms.

Sonic was not experiencing any more success than Sally, as he found himself in a similar pattern to where he had been before, just managing to dodge Naugus' blasts of lightning before they even hit him. He had tried to get closer, but Naugus had stopped him in his tracks by shocking him with lightning. Sonic could still smell the sulphur on himself from that one.

It was times like this that Sally desperately wanted a plan, something to help them cope against Naugus. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her father beginning to stir, the King managing to force himself to his feet. Their eyes met, and Sally gestured slightly with her head towards where Antoine lay unconscious, his sabre in her sights.

King Max saw this and nodded, slowly walking over to where Antoine was lying, doing so in order to avoid Naugus noticing him.

Not that Naugus would have anyway. He was too busy attempting to blast Sonic into molecules. For now, he was ignoring Sally. The wizard cackled as he finally scored a hit on the hedgehog, sending the hedgehog flying.

Sally's eyes widened. "Sonic!" She shouted as she ran to her boyfriend's side, but not before getting blasted with lightning herself. With a groan, she slammed into the wall, where she tried to force herself to her feet, but found she could not. Fatigue and the force of the blast had weakened her, at least for now.

Naugus approached, giving a long flourish as he taunted: "What a pity. You show so much promise as a leader." Electricity began to crackle on the end of his staff as he added: "But your abilities will not save you from your fate." At this, he made to deliver the final dose of lightning, one that would surely kill Sally and stop her heart. But before he could, something blue slammed into him, knocking him back. Shaking his head and regaining his equilibrium, Naugus saw that his attacker was none other than Sonic. "Impressive. You show much more fortitude than I initially thought, quickster."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I was just a distraction." Sonic said with his signature smirk.

Naugus began to reply, but his words were caught in his throat as the blade of a sword burst through his chest. Now all he did was choke.

"Your treachery ends here, Naugus." King Maximillian snarled as he tore the blade free. "Now die, as should have been you fate earlier." With this, he kicked Naugus down.

The sorcerer let out a groan as he spat out some blood. "You simply do not get it, do you? In this realm, I am invincible, immortal, omnipotent. I am a _god_ in this place, Acorn!"

"True." King Max replied. "But you still bleed." At this, he stomped on Naugus' face, feeling the wizard's nose break under his foot, and knocking the sorcerer unconscious.

By now, the other Freedom Fighters were stirring, Antoine and Bunnie getting to their feet while Geoffrey had sat up, holding his head.

"Argh… Me head feels like it's been stomped on by a Decepticon." Geoffrey groaned.

"Ditto." Bunnie replied.

King Max walked over to Antoine, handing the coyote back his sword. "You carry a fine weapon, Antoine. Be sure to take care of it."

Antoine nodded, beaming with pride.

Maximillian nodded and turned to Sally, saying: "So, back home, then?"

Sally nodded. "Yes. Back home." At this, she, the Freedom Fighters, and her father, all turned and headed through the portal, hearing Naugus shout after them:

"You think this is over?!" The sorcerer demanded. "You have no idea who you have trifled with! I promise you all, I _will_ have my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming you delusional dumbasss!" Sonic shouted back as they entered the portal, relieved that the nightmare was over.

* * *

 **Whew. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I think.**

 **Besides, please leave your reviews. (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	18. Chapter 18: The Return of the King

**Chapter 18: The Return of the King**

 _ **Robotropolis, 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 2013, 15:15 pm**_

Code Red downed another drone or two before switching to Dodge Challenger Police Car mode and speeding to where Code Black and Optimus Prime were, laying down covering fire. "Anything from the Princess?"

"Not at the current moment." Optimus replied, pumping off several shots that dropped a score of Decepticons. "Though I expect them to have at least gotten back to Knothole before the day is out."

As if on cue, Code Red's communicator flared to life, Sally's voice prevalent as she shouted:

"Code Red, are you there?"

Code Red took cover and replied: "Yeah, I'm good. Me and the Autobots are still in Robotropolis, trying our best to beat a retreat. You in Knothole yet?"

"I am. Our medics are currently working on my dad, connecting him to a portable instrument Rotor and Oil-Leak built in order to feed him some stuff that will stop him from crystallising until we can discover a means of preventing the process." Sally said.

"Awesome." Code Red said. "Now, could you be so kind as to send reinforcements to our position?"

"Already did. They're on their way now." Sally said.

"Nice." Code Red replied. "What's their E.T.A?"

"Judging about how hard they're double timing it, about two minutes. Just sit tight, and with luck, we'll be able to get you guys back here in time for dinner."

"Yeah. That's a big _if."_ Code Red replied. "And besides, Autobots don't eat."

"I wasn't meaning you." Sally said with a chuckle. "Like I said, just sit tight, and we'll see you when you get back here."

Code Red smirked and said: "Will do, Sally. See you in Knothole." At this, he cut the comm and returned to the fighting. "We've got reinforcements headed our way!" He notified Optimus and Code Black. "E.T.A a couple of minutes."

"That's good news!" Code Black said as he squeezed off a few shots at nearby Decepticons. "We need the extra firepower!" The moment he said that, several shots cascaded past them and downed several Decepticons, causing the others to fall back.

"Autobots, cover fire!" called out the voice of Ratchet as the Autobot medic leaped past, firing several bursts of automatic fire from his Neutron Assault blaster.

Bumblebee appeared at his side, blasting several Decepticons with his plasma cannon and shoulder mounted rocket pods, just as Crosshairs and Hound burst into view, raking the approaching Decepticons with hails of fire.

"Move guys! We'll cover you!" Crosshairs shouted.

Optimus, Code Red and Code Black didn't disagree, all turning into vehicle mode and speeding off, followed suit by the Autobot QRF.

* * *

 _ **Later, Knothole, 16:45 pm**_

Code Red sped into the main part of Knothole to a cheering crowd, all of them acclaiming him for his part in the rescue of the King. Transforming, Code Red pumped his fists into the air, letting out an enthusiastic: _**"YEAH!"**_

Optimus and Code Black soon followed, each transforming and raising their arms in salutation to the crowd, just as Sally appeared, bee-lining towards them.

"Welcome home, boys." She said, her smile having become the single most infectious thing in the area.

"Don't welcome _us_ home; isn't today supposed to be a welcome home thing for your old man?" Code Red asked.

"That is true." Sally said. "But that bit is best served for the party, I believe."

Code Black perked up. "Party?"

Sally nodded. "It's a tradition to hold a party after a success, mostly because we're one step closer to toppling Robotnik. But since this is the return of my dad, we're going to make this party one to remember."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Code Black said, rubbing his hands together as he walked off.

Code Red watched his brother go, remarking: "Something tells me that my brother's going back to his old ways." Turning to Sally, Code Red said: "You might want to bring less oil for this one. It's likely Code Black will help himself and get completely shitfaced. And I'm not exactly keen on making myself and my men look stupid in front of your old man."

Sally nodded and said: "I'm well aware of your brother's reputation as a party animal Code Red. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Code Black enjoy himself."

Code Red rolled his optics in disbelief. "Okay. Just don't hold me responsible for any damage the old bastard causes." At this, he walked away.

Sally watched her friend leave before shaking her head and walking away herself. She had a party to prepare for.

* * *

 _ **Robotropolis…**_

Wildfire easily dodged the debris that Robotnik tossed at him. "You know, yelling at me isn't exactly the best option."

"Be quiet, you obsolete failure!" Robotnik spat as he threw a fresh chair at Wildfire.

"Well, maybe if your plan had not been as rushed as it was, maybe we would have succeeded." Wildfire replied calmly.

"It's your fault for allowing Code Black to escape!" Robotnik spat. "Had you not let him escape, we'd be hailing the death of the King!"

Wildfire made to reply, but before he could, they both heard Shadowstreak shout:

"Would the both of you _please_ _ **shut UP!"**_

Wildfire and Robotnik turned to face Shadowstreak, who was standing there glaring at them like a father did at a pair of arguing children.

"Anything you wish to say, Shadowstreak?" Wildfire snarled, his tone indicating it was a threat.

"Yes." Shadowstreak replied, ignoring the threatening tone of Wildfire's question. "The Autobots and the Freedom Fighters are likely out there celebrating the return of their king, while you and the doctor are standing about squabbling like petulant children!"

Robotnik rose from his throne, shouting: "You _dare_ call me a child?"

"Yes!" Shadowstreak snapped. "You sit there on your throne, doing completely nothing, and whenever there's a problem, you send _us_ to deal with it. _And,_ did I forget to mention, whenever we fail to solve that problem, you throw a little temper tantrum, just like a child who's either lost a toy or hasn't gotten what he wants."

Robotnik was seething. "Be careful of what you say next, Shadowstreak. I could _easily_ have you dismantled for insulting me."

"Then you'd have to deal with _me."_ Wildfire said, stepping forward. "I agree with Shadowstreak's statement. You can be such a child sometimes." Turning to Shadowstreak, Wildfire said: "I have a feeling you have something else to say?"

"I do. And that's that we need a new strategy to deal with the Freedom Fighters." Shadowstreak stated.

"Oh?" Robotnik said, calming down as he heard Shadowstreak. "So what do you propose?"

"The Freedom Fighters have taken the fight to us for too long." Shadowstreak replied. "I believe it is just about time for _us_ to take the fight to _them."_

"And how do you propose we do that, exactly?" Robotnik asked, getting up and walking down so that he was near to both Wildfire and Shadowstreak. "You know how well hidden their bases are."

"Or do we?" Shadowstreak asked. Turning, he shouted: "Snively!"

The submissive manservant of Robotnik poked his head out, asking: "Yes, sir?"

"Do we still have the coordinates of our attack on Elias' convoy from five months ago?" Shadowstreak demanded.

Snively nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then bring them up." Shadowstreak commanded.

As Snively obliged, Wildfire asked: "Why there?"

"Because that road is obviously a route to Elias' base of operations." Shadowstreak replied. "We find that-"

"-We find Elias' base." Robotnik said with a smile. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

 _ **Knothole, several hours later, 20:30 pm**_

Code Red whooped as he downed another drink of oil, letting out a semi-loud "Fuck!" as he felt the liquid slide down his throat. He heard laughter behind him and a slap on his back as Code Black joined him.

"This is awesome!" Code Black stated as he too sat down, downing another can of oil.

"Seriously, dude." Code Red said. "How many of those have you downed now?"

"About seven." Code Black said. He sounded a tad bit tipsy.

"Okay, that's enough for you, Blackie." Code Red said, invoking his nickname for his brother.

"Awww." Code Black complained.

"Dude, you do something dumb while drunk, you'll make all of us look bad. Fallout's already made that mistake, as you can no doubt see." At this, Code Red pointed at the now passed out Fallout.

Code Black rolled his optics as he said: "I remember when the boys used to have fun."

"We all do, Code Black. We all do." Code Red said.

Code Black nodded and got to his feet, heading over to where Shockshot was, who was almost as drunk on oil as he was.

Code Red shook his head in disbelief at his brother's antics, remembering some of the hijinks Code Black had gotten up to back on Cybertron.

He suddenly heard a voice call out:

"Fellow Freedom Fighters!"

Looking up, Code Red saw Sally on the podium, her father at her side. "It's true we've won a great victory. One that will give us some extra momentum in this war. But as a good friend once said: One thing won't be enough to topple Robotnik." At this, she saw Code Red and winked. "For the most part, our work is far from over. Robotnik will not simply give up his throne. The next part of the war is just beginning. And it's going to be tough." She bowed her head, but looked up, saying: "But, without further ado, it's about time my father was allowed to speak. So, give it up, for my father, King Maximillian Acorn!"

Everyone cheered as King Max took the podium, looking about all his subjects hard. Smiling, he said: "It does my old heart good to see all of you assembled here to show loyalty to my family, as has been the case since time immemorial." He waited for everyone to finish cheering before adding: "But like my daughter said, Robotnik will not simply give up his hold on this planet because I have returned. The man's lust for complete dominion over this planet is insatiable, a thing that can only end with his death." He paused a little for dramatic effect before continuing: "But now is not the time for grim reminders and whatnot, now is a time for celebration! Let not the musings of an old man deter you from your merriment, even if said old man is your king! Come, let us share drink, and become closer as a result!"

Everyone cheered as King Max stepped down from the podium, hugged Sally, and Elias, who had arrived soon after Code Red and his team had returned, and joined in the revelry.

Code Red chuckled and got to his feet, starting to walk towards Sally, who right now, was talking to Amy.

Sally noticed Code Red approaching and excused herself, walking over to her friend. "Something up, Code Red?"

"Nah." Code Red replied. "I just wanted to hang with a good friend."

Sally smiled gently. "You know, I never got the chance to properly thank you for exposing Geoffrey for what he was. Had you not, I doubt that I'd ever know what he was doing."

"You're welcome." Code Red said, smiling. "Speaking of Geoffrey, where is that lustful motherfucker?"

"He's been imprisoned for a few months." Sally said. "I wanted him to be in there for at least a year, but my dad thought he was too good a soldier to be imprisoned for too long. I kind of agree with him, but I also don't at the same time."

"Understandable." Code Red said. "But at least I can see him every few days and laugh at him. About time he suffered a bit of misfortune. Might drop his ego down a little bit."

"Yeah." Sally said, her smile widening. "At least that's a bonus."

Code Red smiled as well before asking: "Any idea of where your Dad's going to stay?"

"Here, in Knothole." Sally said. "Me and Sonic have been staying in what was my room, now _our_ room. I always had a room ready for Dad if we ever rescued him."

"Good. And Elias?" Code Red asked

"He's going to stay at his stronghold. He thinks it best for him to stay there, as opposed to here. Makes it harder for them to get all of us if Knothole's or his stronghold are ever attacked." Sally reasoned.

"Smart." Code Red remarked.

"Of course, Dad disagrees." Sally added. "He thinks the family should stay together."

"Not so smart." Code Red quipped.

Sally giggled. Even after three years, Code Red managed to make her laugh with even the slightest quip. It was an uncanny ability of the Autobot Commander's. "Anyway, let's move away from talk of that kind, and move to something else, such as your sex life."

"Red!" Sally protested, laughing nervously. "That's not exactly something you should talk about with my father around."

"I was kidding, Sally." Code Red stated, smirking.

"You'd have better been." Sally said, shaking her head in disbelief. "What am I ever going to do with you, Code Red?"

"You could strip down to that sexy underwear I know you've got under these clothes." Sonic answered for Code Red as he stepped into view, an arm around Sally's waist.

"Sonic!" Sally said, slapping her boyfriend playfully on the arm. "There are kids watching, and my father for that matter. Besides-" She leaned closer as she added: "Only _you_ get to see me in my underwear."

 _Oh brother…_ Code Red thought to himself.

"Oh really?" Sonic said flirtatiously, leaning in for a kiss. "Well, in that case-"

He never finished his sentence, as suddenly, a voice made everyone freeze:

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, and their faces lit up like New Year's Eve fireworks at who it was.

Tails stood on the podium, flanked by Dr Quack. "Did you really think I was going to miss a party like this?" Tails said, smiling, whilst clearly fighting back tears.

* * *

Sally, after getting over her initial shock, instantly sprinted towards Tails, embracing him as hard as she could. "Thank the Goddess you've finally woken up!" Sally cried, tears of pure joy falling down her face.

"It's a miracle I even woke up at all." Tails replied, also crying joyful tears. Breaking the hug, Tails smiled at Sally, before seeing Sonic instantly embracing him. "Sonic!"

"I'd thought I'd lost ya, little bro." Sonic said after he had broken the hug.

"Guess I didn't want to die just yet." Tails said jokingly. He turned and saw Code Red. Breaking away from Sonic, Tails said: "Red…"

Code Red knelt down, smiling as he said: "Tails, you are officially the toughest son of a bitch I know."

Tails blushed. "I can't be _that_ tough."

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that surviving getting a massive pole driven through your body, losing one litre of blood, and waking up from a five month coma isn't tough? If that is not tough, then _I'm_ Snively Robotnik!"

Everyone burst out laughing at this, before everyone started welcoming Tails back.

Code Red took a step away from this, smiling as he did. His prayers had been answered.

"You okay?"

Code Red turned to see Sally standing nearby, smiling. "Never felt better. Feels like five tonnes of baggage just got hoisted off my shoulders."

"Yeah." Sally said, as they continued to watch the crowd welcome Tails back. Occasionally, they'd turn and look at each other, silently acknowledging that with the return of Sally's father, King Maximillian Acorn, and the miraculous recovery of Tails, the Freedom Fighters had just gained a major confidence boost. And that could all this, could the final push the Freedom Fighters needed to finally topple Robotnik, once, and for all.

* * *

 **And thus ends my fourth Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction. Boy, did I enjoy writing this one.**

 **Little note: I will be putting this series on hold while I work on my fifth Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog book. Coming soon, to a fanfiction site near you.**

 **Other than that, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
